What Happens After
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: The story after The New Neighbor and Growing up Together is finally here! It is AU and yes, they are OOC at times. OC's will be in this!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to The New Neighbor! I finally finished the prequel and so this is next! The first chapter will be about what happens when all their parents come to visit for a month. Nikki will again be helping me write this. You get to find out what Lal's having in this story! Ya know because in the last chapter of The New Neighbor we found out she was preggers.**

**Also, I would like to wish ****celestial-ways-of-life** **a very happy birthday!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The rest of day nine was spent with them taking care of Mukuro. The poor thing was so sick he couldn't even make it ten seconds without running back into the bathroom to throw up. They wondered if he would be able to handle drinking when he is sixteen.

"This argument will continue when he's better." Bel snapped. Viper agreed when they took care of Mukuro, Chrome even helped to take care of her big brother. She was so cute and sweet.

"Mommy, Daddy; are you going to fight?" Chrome asked looking up at her parents. "Please don't fight, we just became a full family, don't let us break up so soon." The two melted as they looked at Chrome, they agreed not to fight but they did glare at each other.

"Let's take care of Mukuro so he can be better for Aunt Lally and Uncle Colonnello." Viper said with a smile as she rubbed Chrome's head. Chrome smiled as she brought Mukuro soup and toast, it helped him a lot.

Mukuro gave them a weak smile as he stood up, "I'm fine, and I don't feel like throwing up anymore!" Mukuro lied as he jumped around.

"Liar, your face is green."

"Mukuro go lay down, I'll make you my special soup, and it helped a lot when Lal, Colonnello or Reborn got sick." Fon said as he walked to the kitchen and took care of it.

When Fon returned he gave Mukuro the soup and had the boy drink it. Mukuro felt much better after drinking it. Mukuro proved he was better by jumping around and not turning green. The others cheered as they ran as the kids all ran out back to play.

"Why didn't you give him that when he threw u the first time?" Viper snapped when the kids were gone.

"To teach him not to drink,"

"He's six, he can't handle alcohol!"

"We handled it pretty well when we were twelve." Reborn said with a grin, Viper threw her boots at him.

"Shut up dumbass!"

Reborn laughed as he looked at the time. "BED TIME AS SOON AS WE WAKE UP THE PLANE SHOULD BE COMING IN!" Reborn shouted as he pushed everyone to their rooms and made them all go to sleep.

The next morning it was a very cheerful morning. As if everything had gone back to normal, Luce sung and danced around the kitchen like Snow White as she cooked with Fon, Reborn made Coffee and Espresso's for everyone, even Skull! And this time it wasn't full of poison!

Verde was forced to wake up early even if he only had an hour of sleep the night before due to a project he was working on… or was he grading test papers? They will never know.

"Here is the game plan, Fon will pick up Chikusa from Lal's old house then they will go to the air port to pick Lal and Colonnello up, while you are doing that, we will continue talking about the rules of this house to Viper and Belphegor. As well as the kids for future events if they are caught drinking." Mukuro groaned at Luce.

"One time," Mukuro shouted, "I'LL NEVER DRINK AGAIN!"

"Sure kid, say that now, come time you're sixteen you will get so wasted you won't remember where you put your pineapple hair cut!" Reborn laughed as he messed Mukuro's hair up. "You will also get a tattoo of your beloved little brother that says 'I heart Fran!' and then when you're sober you will be like 'whoa man, where the hell, did this come from?'"

"Reborn, why do you sound like this has happened to you before?"

"Because my dear Midget, it has happened to me when I was fifteen, it said 'I heart Colonnello AND Fon.' I was so wasted I didn't even feel it… I even got wasted when I had it removed."

"Hitman-San… it's still there." Luce said as she looked at her husband. "It's on your left cheek."

"I know dear… wait WHAT?" Reborn shouted a he fled to the bathroom… they heard a very manly scream from the bathroom; it was so very manly the glass Skull had broke.

Fon held a grin on his face as if he knew something, "Fon you dog you," Luce grinned as she pinched his cheek. "I was always wondering who Colonnello was before he moved in." Luce said as she sipped her espresso. Fon nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go pick Chikusa up," Fon said as he put his plates away and left waving goodbye to everyone.

"Now then, the rest of the game plan is to get the whole trip out of Lal, and figure out who won the bet we made day one." Luce grinned as she looked at everyone; they cheered as they finished eating and put their plates away.

"LUCE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LAL AND OREO WERE ADDED TO THAT TATTOO?" Reborn shouted as he stood in front of them.

"Who the flip nugget is Oreo," Fran asked as he looked at Reborn, "Can we see the tattoo?"

"Oreo was this dog we got when we were fifth graders… and no, you can't see the damn tattoo."

"Well, I thought it was cute! I was hoping you would add Luce to it! There's a lot of room~" Luce giggled, "Oh I know you can add the whole family plus the Varia!"

"Are you saying I have a fat ass?"

"Well this is interesting, the male being the wife and the female being the husband." Viper smirked as she recorded it since Fon wasn't there. "Don't you think Bel?"

"Yes dear," he said, he held a tape recorder up so he could play that when he wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

She glared at him."This is why you are not getting anything for a long time."

Bel only grunted. "That's what killing is for dear."

"They are acting like an old married couple." Verde said as he watched the two.

"You two are doing it wrong! The beginning of the marriage you are all over each other, wanting nothing but cold hard sex!" Luce shouted. "If you're married do it the right way! You don't fight until you have your own house, and a new born infant crying all the time, and going into debt!"

"Does that mean you're going to kick us all out one day?" Skull asked.

"No dear, I'm not going to kick anyone out." Luce said as she rubbed Skull's head. He smiled. "But if you want to move out on your own one day then please do feel free, we are running out of rooms in case Lal does decide she wants to have kids the natural way."

Skull didn't know how to reply to that. He looked at the others who were ignoring them, "what about those five? They are part of the Varia!" he asked pointing to Viper and Bel.

"I'm talking to all of you." Luce said looking at everyone. "To be honest I don't like that Verde turned my basement into a lab, as well as the garage."

"I didn't touch the garage." Verde replied with a slight frown. He never remembered turning the garage into a lab…

Luce blinked. "Then why is there a lab in the garage?" The kids acted innocent. The Adults narrowed their eyes at them.

"What did you little shits do?" Reborn asked glaring down at all of them, and he even glared at cute little Chrome and Aria.

Aria who was sucking on her pacifier like a normal infant would pulled the pacifier out and said "Goo!" in a harsh voice like Kat In Victorious did in that one episode.

"Awe," Everyone said as they looked at her.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

Fran raised his hand; everyone looked at him with a blank look. "Yes Fran?"

"I dare someone to do the Cinnamon Challenge!" Fran shouted. They stared at him with a blank look on their face.

"The…cinnamon challenge,"

Fran nodded as Mukuro spoke up, "They say the challenge is simple. Take 1 tablespoon of cinnamon and try to swallow it within 60 seconds without any water. People think it's so easy to do." Mukuro smirked. "I say we make Colonnello do it!"

"It's dangerous; you should never try that it could kill you." Verde said with a bored tone to his voice. "You know what, he should do it, the Kora's are getting to me, and after eight grades I thought I would never have to deal with it again."

"Deal," Reborn shouted, oh how he would love to see his old friend try something for sixty seconds without water.

"Now then, back to the game plan! VIPER, BELPHEGOR, ILLUSIONIST KIDS YOU MUST OBEY MAMA LUCE'S RULES!"

"So does that mean me and Kyoya can disobey the rules byon?" Ken asked in a stupid tone.

"Rules are meant to be kept, if you don't follow the rules it will end badly." Luce said, "now then, for getting eloped I suggest we throw a party to celebrate!" the Varia shook their heads as they looked at her.

"We got eloped because we didn't want a big thing. Besides Lussuria took pictures and made a video or something like that." Viper said as she read a book. Where does she even get all the books anyways?

"Well, as the boss and leader of this epic harem I say we will have a party."

"When did we become a harem?" Verde asked.

"I thought that was Lal and her three idiots' job."

"They might be their own harem, but everyone who lives in this house is my harem, and as such you must obey my rules!" Luce exclaimed with a smile as she looked at them. Viper cleared her throat as she stood up.

"Screw the rules, I have money!"

Fran stood up from where he was, cleared his throat, and said, still in monotone, "Screw the rules I have green hair!"

Viper smacked him. "Watch your language."

"We leave for ten days and this is what happens?" Lal screamed, causing everyone to look at them.

"You're home!" Luce squealed, running up and attacking the two in a hug. "How was it? Why is there a falcon on your head Colonnello?"

"We're not even going there!" Lal said, shushing Colonnello before he could explain. "Just go put it somewhere and I swear to god if it's in our room I'm murdering it!" She demanded.

"Is Lally jealous?" Reborn asked teasingly.

Lal punched him in the gut. "I'm not jealous of a bird!" She screamed, marching over to the refrigerator and pulling out a Sports Drink before sitting down in her usual seat.

"So how was Sparta?" Viper asked after she was done scolding Fran for cursing.

"It was amazing minus the fact that this weirdo kept following us and that stupid bird!" Lal said, still glaring at Falco.

Falco glared back until finally he couldn't take it anymore and flew out the kitchen window.

"Seriously, that was what I had to do to get it to leave?" Lal asked no one in particular as she sunk her nails into the table.

Colonnello chuckled and put his arm around Lal affectionately. "I still love you Lally, no need to get mad." He kissed her cheek lightly and attempted to steal her still closed Sports Drink. Lal took it back effortlessly.

"Tell us about this stalker." Verde demanded a blank notebook at the ready.

"Oh, well you see it all started when we went to one of the temples. It belonged to Ares, God of War, so of course we got in a fight and then this guy challenges me to a fight and I beat him and he gets really creepy and started stalking us!" Lal said before taking a sip of her drink.

"How many times did you have to fight the guy?" Luce asked feeling sorry for her friends.

"At least twice a day," Lal told her, tensing up at the thought of the psycho who called himself Ares.

"Is it the same guy that stalked you throughout high school?" Reborn asked curiously, Lal nodded.

"Relax Lal, it's not like he followed us home kora." Colonnello chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders in attempt to calm her down.

"So did you get to bring any Sparta men home?" Skull asked hopefully. Lal sent Skull a glare before she sent it to Colonnello.

"He wouldn't let me bring them on the plane." Skull pouted, he lost.

"Let's see, she came home with no Sparta men, she has a stalker, and Colonnello didn't come home in a full body cast. So Skull and Mukuro are out," Viper grinned as she looked down at the two who were in a corner pouting.

"Lal are you pregnant?" Luce asked looking at her best friend.

"No." She said instantly.

"Are you sure?" Bel asked eying her. Lal gave them all a weird look.

"You all have a bet going on don't you?"

"Maybe," They all said in unison.

* * *

There was a knock at the door so Chikusa, being the only somewhat normal person in the house, went to get it. "Hello, what can I help you with?" He asked.

A large, scary looking, man was at the other side of the door with a determined look on his face with a red, deathly, aura around him. "Is Lal Mirch here?" He asked, cracking his knuckles in a way that would have been scary to Chikusa if he didn't live with the people that he did.

Chikusa looked at the man, and nodded. "Mom, I think your stalker is here!" He called out.

Viper was the one that came to the door. "Chikusa, don't answer the door to strangers!" She said, closing the door on Ares' face.

"He's not a stranger though, he's Mom's stalker." Chikusa said calmly.

"Do you know him?" Viper asked.

"No, but Mom and Dad do," Chikusa said.

"He's still a stranger to you!" Viper chastised.

Lal walked up to the two. "Can you two get out of my way? I promised Xanxus a bottle of wine." She said, holding up the bottle of Greek wine.

The two moved out of her way. "Be home before dinner young lady!" They scolded as she opened the door.

"Not you again, didn't I kick your ass enough?" Lal asked. Ares shook his head no. Rolling her eyes Lal put the bottle of wine on the ground gently and kicked him in the stomach. The impact of the kick threw the God across the street and into the neighbor's house.

"I'll be back later." Lal said, picking up the bottle and heading over to the Varia.

* * *

"Damn, we still don't know if she is pregnant!" Luce hissed.

"Don't worry Luce, leave it to us." Bel said as he stalked Lal to the Varia house.

Bel of course acted like he wasn't on a mission for Luce when he got there, Squalo sent him a look saying he knew the boy was up to something. Bel only grinned as he waved.

"VOI what are you up to brat?"

"Ushishishi, nothing~ and I'm not a brat anymore, remember I'm twenty-two now!" Bel "Shish, silly Sharky," Squalo only glared at Bel.

"Where's Viper? And weren't you two in Hawaii?"

"She's back at the house, and Luce found us in Hawaii."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Viper asked as she walked up.

They were about to tell her when they heard something that had all of them stop what they were doing;

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Lussuria screamed in joy.

Everything in the Varia stopped and the rest of the core of the Varia ran to Xanxus's office, including Viper who had come over to get something.

Lal dropped her glass and sat there with a blank look on her face. She was motionless for the longest amount of time until Levi was ordered to poke her.

"You're joking, right?" Lal asked, still a blank look on her face. There was no way in hell she was pregnant, she did everything she could to make sure she didn't get pregnant…it's not like she didn't want kids she just didn't want to have one now!

Lussuria shook his head no. "You have all the symptoms, congrats Lally!" He hugged the still shocked woman tightly.

Viper was the first one to speak. "I'm telling Colonnello, no worse, I'm telling Luce!"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Lal said, standing up and running to the closest bathroom.

Squalo made a face and went to check on her since he was the only one that would. "Voi, are you okay?" He asked, handing her another cup of water.

"Not really…but I think I should go tell the other's before Viper…" Lal said, standing up slowly and walking out of the house with Viper and Bel following her.

"We need to talk." La said, grabbing Colonnello by the ear and dragging him outside to the backyard.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked watching from a window as Colonnello stared at Lal before hugging her tightly.

"Ushishi, she's pregnant." Bel sniggered.

Everyone looked at the blond prince and laughed like there was no tomorrow, yeah they made the bet but they didn't think it would actually happen!

"You're joking right, Lal Mirch is pregnant? That's one of the funniest things I have ever heard!" Skull laughed, holding his side.

"We're being one hundred percent serious. Lussuria said she had all the symptoms, and if that doesn't make you believe us than this will; she refused to drink with Boss." Viper said.

The laughter stopped and Lal and Colonnello walked back in, Colonnello smiling from ear to ear and Lal looking like she was trying to keep from smiling herself.

Luce was the first one to run up and tackle Lal in a hug. "I can't believe you're pregnant!" She squealed.

Reborn and Fon looked like they wanted to cry. "Our little Lally is going to have a kid…that's impossible!" They turned to Colonnello. "You did this! How could you taint our little girl?"

"I'm older than you two!" Lal screamed red in the face.

"You realize now I'm going to make you stop doing all the things that I wasn't allowed to do when I had Aria, right?" Luce asked her with an evil smile. "No training, no alcohol, and no missions. You know what; I think I'm going to go call Iemitsu right now to tell him the wonderful news! Oh, and not to mention your Sergeant General is going to have to know also."

Lal paled at the statement. "Oh god…he's going to flip…" She groaned.

"Let's just get you to sleep…he won't murder you if you're sleeping…" Colonnello said gently, leading her up the stairs to their room. Chikusa followed behind silently.

"Um… I think the fallen Prince just won the bet." Reborn said as he looked at everyone. They turned to look at Bel who held a grin on his face.

"Ushishishi, the prince knows all. Because he is a genius~"

"You used Verde's time machine didn't you?" Skull asked.

"Nope~ like the prince said, he is a genius."

Viper left the room for a second before she returned and handed him the money, she seemed crushed as he took the money from her. "Good job Bel, you just won eighty-five bucks."

"Ushishishi, its fun taking money from Viper instead of her taking the money from you," Bel said as he took the money and counted it.

"VOI BRATS WE GET NINE MONTHS OFF… AND IT'S PAID!" Squalo said as he shouted threw the living room window… from the Varia house.

"Shit he had to say that like that didn't he?" Viper hissed as she sent Squalo a glare.

Luce held an evil grin. "OH LOLLIEPOP I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU AND COLONNELLO!" The two groaned as they came down stairs.

"We just got home damnit!" Lal screamed, "What is it?"

Luce looked at Viper and Bel, finally getting what she wanted, "Viper and Belphegor got eloped, and now we are going to throw a party for them to celebrate since they didn't want to celebrate without you two."

"They…eloped… YOU LET THEM ELOPE BUT I COULDN'T?" Lal shouted as she glared at the two.

"Calm down, stress is bad for the baby," Viper said with a smirk. She was going to enjoy using that line on the mostly stressed out woman of the military.

"Uncle Colonnello." Fran said as he tugged on Colonnello's pants.

"What is it kora?"

"I have a dare for you; I'll pay you twenty bucks I stole from Mukuro's teacher if you do this perfectly."

"Deal, what is it little man, kora?"

"When in the hell did you meet Mukuro's teacher?" Viper asked; she was of course shushed.

"The Cinnamon Challenge,"

"No way in hell brat, Lal made me do it eight days ago. I'm not doing it again!" He complained. "Were you really going to give me twenty bucks though?"

"I'm Viper's child. What do you think?"

Colonnello held this look that said he was thinking about it, "Challenge accepted kora."

"Oh Colonnello, you are so fucking blond." Lal said as she face palmed.

Colonnello grabbed a spoon and opened the pantry to get the cinnamon only to scream like a little girl when Hibari jumped out at him.

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari screamed. Everyone broke out laughing as they watched a seven year old kick a twenty-five year olds ass.

"That's sad dude." Fon said as he patted his nephews head. "Good job my young nephew."

"I'll take that twenty bucks, Omnivore let's go, we have a date." Hibari said as he wrapped his arm around Chrome's waste and the two left.

Viper, Bel and Fon stared after the two, "where the fuck are they going?"Viper snapped, "What can a four and seven year old do with twenty bucks?"

"Kyoya has more than twenty bucks… he has about eighty bucks on him." Fon said.

"Why would a seven year old have eighty bucks?"

"To take his lady out, duh," Reborn said with a "duh" look on his face.

"What if that was Aria he was taking out?"

"THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM!" Reborn took off after the two, only for Fon to stop him.

"Kyoya isn't like, he's a good boy." Fon protested.

"I'm stalking them!" Bel said as he stalked them. Shrugging Fon and Viper followed along with Mukuro and Fran.

* * *

Hibari had taken her to the park, he bought her some food and when big kids came to bully them Hibari bit them all to death. Chrome giggled but she also scolded him, saying it's not nice. Hibari grumbled but didn't fight back as the two walked.

"What cha doing?" Someone asked.

"Stalking our kids to make sure they don't do anything stupid." They all replied like idiots.

"Well that's not nice. I'll have to tell big brother on you."

"Go away Brunilda." Bel and Viper said.

Brunilda grinned as she watched the two; it took a while before they froze and turned to look at her.

"BRUNILDA,"

"In the flesh," She giggled, Fon turned to look at her and he found himself staring. She looked to have shoulder length hair, but that was only because her hair was tied up in two pony tails. She had a ribbon tied in a bow to divide her bangs from the rest of her white hair.

She had blue eyes and a sweet smile, her outfit was a navy blue shirt and a purple skirt. She was wearing purple striped leggings and long black heeled boots. Fon thought she was really beautiful.

"Ni hao, wo de mingzi shi Fon," He spoke, Viper and Bel looked at him… was he… nervous? Oh this is good!

"Um, what," She asked looking at him, a frown on her face, "I don't speak Chinese."

"He said 'Hello, my name is Fon." Bel replied.

"He only talks in Chinese when he meets new people." Viper added with a grin. Fon sent them a look, begging them not to tell Reborn, Colonnello and Lal. "Looks like Fon is going to be doing a lot of work for me~" Viper's grin grew as she looked at him. Fon only nodded.

"Chrome, Hibari, come here!" Bel shouted.

The two came over.

"What do you want Herbivore?" Hibari snapped looking at Bel.

"This is Superbi Brunilda. Squalo's sister." Viper said. Chrome looked at Brunilda, her eyes wide.

"She's so pretty!" Chrome squealed. Viper slightly felt hurt by that… She had never heard Chrome call her pretty like that… she hasn't even called her beautiful… she felt sad now. There was a gloom around her which Mukuro and Fran seemed to notice. Bel patted her head.

"There, there Viper. You are very pretty." She glared at him.

"What was that?"

"I said your pretty." Bel replied.

"Oh man…dad… you're digging your grave. She doesn't want you to call her pretty. You're her husband. You call her…?" Mukuro trailed off trying to get Bel to realize what he needed to call her.

"Handsome?"

They all face palmed, "you know for being a genius you sure are dumb half the time. Maybe you should change your blond hair and become a red head."

Bel frowned as he watched the gloom change to anger. "Um… I love you."

Chrome attacked Viper with a tight hug. "Daddy, you call mommy beautiful! Cause mommy is very beautiful when she's not hiding from everyone under her heavy clothes!" The anger melted away as Viper pulled Chrome into a tight hug and spun her around.

"Why are you herbivores here anyways?"

"We are not stalking your date or anything because we are bored." Fran said in his monotone. Hibari glared at Fran.

"FRAN,"

"Rang Women hui jia, wo gan kending, de Squalo xiwang kan dao ta de xiao meimei," Fon grabbed Hibari's hand and pulled him along.

"What did he say?" Brunilda asked confused.

"He said, 'Let's go home, I'm sure Squalo wants to see his baby sister!'" Bel translated as they went home.

When they returned to the Arcobaleno house the Varia were over. "VIPER YOU GOT ME A FABIO… AGAIN," Lal screamed as she hugged Viper.

"I made him go home kora" Colonnello said with a dull tone.

Bel thanked him. "When the prince told him to go home everyone ignored him. The Prince wanted to kill him."

"Viper was staring, kora?" Colonnello asked, having gone through the same thing with Lal.

"To the point she almost drooled." Bel hissed.

"Don't worry man, when we were eight graders she spent the whole day showing him off on her birthday, kora!" Colonnello patted his back.

"And you let her?"

"SHE SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING ARM, KORA!"

Bel gave Colonnello a sad look, "that sucks dude… just think what will happen now that she's pregnant." Colonnello paled as he looked over at Lal, she held an innocent look as she nibbled on a piece of Chocolate she stole from Fran's apple.

"HEY!" Fran protested. "That's mine you meanie face."

"It's so good… yet so horrible!"

"Poor Lal… who is this," Luce asked as she looked at the fresh meat… oh um I mean the new comer…

"Superbi Brunilda, it's nice to meet you." She said in such a soft voice they weren't sure they heard her right.

"VOI BRUNILDA YOU NEED TO SPEAK LOUDER IF THEY WANT TO HEAR YOU!" Squalo shouted as he walked up to his sister.

Luce stared at the two, a scared look on her face, she swear she saw a halo over Brunilda's head and devil horns on Squalo's. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a few shots before she returned, just to find Squalo covered in his own blood on the couch.

"What happened? I leave for like a minute and this happens?"

"WO jilule ta,"

"Translation, 'I recorded it!" Reborn said when he saw the confused look on Brunilda's face.

Reborn, Lal and Colonnello held grins; there goes Viper having her own personal slave damnit! "Fon, come." Lal said as she pulled him away. Bel made sure he took the camera as he went to show Luce what happened.

The Sky stared in awe as she watched Brunilda kick Squalo's ass in five seconds… the sad thing is… they both weren't going easy on each other, "it seems I won this one big brother."

"I like her." Viper said. There was a knock at the door; Viper narrowed her eyes as Chikusa yet again answered it.

"Aunt Viper… there's someone here who looks like you… only prettier!"

Everyone froze as the young boy said that. Lal shook her head, "boy you have a broken leg and a sprained wrist. Are you aiming for another broken limb or maybe your life next?" She asked her son.

"No," Chikusa said, "Follow me miss." Chikusa said as he motioned the girl to follow him. They all stared at the women who stood before them; she looked everything like Viper… only she was wearing a sweet and innocent smile on her face.

"Hi, my name is Angioletta Esper." Angioletta said with a smile. They turned to stare at Viper then back at Angioletta.

"More twins?" Bel shouted, "I HATE MIRRORS!"

"We aren't twins." Both Viper and Angioletta said in unison.

"I'm two years older than Viper."

"REALLY LUCE, YOU PLANNED THIS THE DAY LAL RETURNS HOME?"

Luce held that evil look on her face as she gave off an evil laugh. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN BITCHES!"

"Um love, everyone isn't here yet." Reborn said. Luce paused as she looked at her husband.

"No, everyone is here." Luce spoke as the door bell rung. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN BITCHES… again." Luce gave off another evil laugh as a flash of lighting struck and the front door flew opened to revile all the parents. Even Varia's parents….

* * *

Viper came jogging down the stairs from her and Bel's bedroom in a white sundress that she wore only when she saw her parents. "Daddy," She fakes squealed as she went to hug her father.

Mammon hugged her back before pulling her away at arm's length. "My god it's been years since I have seen you! You haven't grown at all!"

There was a collective snort around the room from everyone who knew Viper hated being called short. She turned to look at Bel and gave him a look that said 'if you say anything you'll be more sex deprived than Skull'

Viper laughed nervously at her father. "Oh come on dad, I'm sure I've grown a little…" She said with a small blush.

Mammon chuckled and then looked over to Bel, Mukuro, Chrome, and Fran standing there awkwardly. "Who are all these people?" He asked his youngest of two daughters. Nicolette nodded in agreement; they all seemed like they were waiting for Viper to say something.

Chrome smiled up at her grandparents she wanted to wait for Viper to introduce them but she just couldn't hold in her excitement. "Grandma, grandpa," She squealed running up and hugging both of them.

Mukuro and Fran exchanged devilish looks before they copied Chrome and attacked their grandparents.

Viper turned to her parents and laughed nervously. "They aren't mine, well they are but I didn't give birth to them! We adopted!" She shouted. "The oldest boy is Mukuro Rokudo, the girl is Nagi, but she likes to be called Chrome Dokuro, and the one with the giant apple on his head is Fran…"

"'We'," Mammon asked, looking at his daughter in shock.

Bel raised his hand, "Hi I'm Bel. I married your daughter. We eloped in Vegas six days ago."

From next door they could hear Lussuria's feminine voice call out; "We took pictures~"

"Shut up~" Viper yelled out the window in her sing song voice that meant someone would be getting mind fucked.

"Well, someone's gonna get mind fucked." Reborn snickered.

Mammon fainted on the spot, causing Nicolette, Angioletta, and Viper to run over to him worried.

"Oh he'll be fine." Nicolette said after checking on him.

"Mom," Viper shouted.

* * *

Verde was showing his parents around his lab, they seemed quite pleased with the work he had done.

Skull was showing his parents the large shed in the backyard he used to practice his stunts.

* * *

Lal and Colonnello were in the backyard with Reborn, his parents, Luce, her parents, Colonnello's parents, Aria, Chikusa, Elizabeth, Lexi, Reborn's little sister Ada, and Eleanor.

"How was Sparta?" Theresa asked her son and daughter-in-law when they were done talking about how cute Aria and Lexi were. She had Chikusa in her lap, by force of course.

Eleanor had Lexi in her lap and Lal was refusing to talk to her for allowing her little sister to get pregnant at such a young age just because she thought it would be nice to have a baby around.

"It was fine, kora!" Colonnello said.

"My stalker is back." Lal said to Elizabeth, not looking at Eleanor.

Elizabeth made a face. "He is? Does he not know when to give up?" She asked her sister.

"Apparently not, he followed them here!" Luce exclaimed.

"He's easy to handle, nothing to worry about." Lal shrugged, sipping her water slowly.

"Luce, where exactly is everyone going to sleep? We don't have enough rooms in the house! Hell we have no idea where we're going to put that!" Reborn hissed at his wife.

Luce pouted at her husband. "I was going to work all that out later." She told him.

Chikusa cleared his throat, causing everyone to stop talking and turn to him. "We can stay at mom's old house, she never uses it and there is more than enough room in there." He said.

Luce turned to Lal. "Will that be okay?" She asked.

Lal sighed and shook her head yes. "Go ahead, I don't care as long as Verde doesn't turn any of the rooms into a lab or Skull touches anything of importance." She said.

Reborn smirked, "Looks like we're going back to your house Lal." He said.

"We haven't been to your house since the day you left for the military, kora." Colonnello said, remembering the day clearly.

"That was a fun day." Lal laughed.

"Ah good time," Reborn sighed, playing with Ada's hair.

Ada giggled and tilted her fedora back in a way that reminded them all of Reborn. "Reborn stop messing up my hair, it took me a long time to get it straight!"

Reborn sighed, "My little girl is becoming a teenager." He said.

"Reborn, you still have Aria!" Luce said, pointing to the little girl.

"Shh Luce, daddy is trying not to fell old because Ada is eleven years old" Reborn said to his wife.

"Please stop referring to yourself as daddy Reborn, it's creepy." Elizabeth said to her big brother.

* * *

"Alright everyone, don't un-pack anything! We're going to be moving to Lal's house for the rest of your visit!" Luce said to everyone once she managed to gather them altogether in the backyard for tea and coffee.

"Don't break anything, and don't go into any rooms that aren't being used…also the last room on the second floor is off limits to everyone," Lal said to them all from her seat. She didn't want people snooping around her house. She then turned her attention to Re and Theresa, "Also; you two aren't allowed to redecorate. I hate when you redecorate."

Reborn laughed, "Wow Lal, I never thought you would straight up tell your mother-in-law that you didn't like the way she did stuff…okay well I can see it."

Mammon cleared his throat, "We will be going to church tonight…correct?" He asked with a raised brow.

Luce coughed, earning everyone's attention; "We don't go to church…it bothers Verde." She said sweetly.

All heads turned to Verde, "I'm an atheist, as most scientists are." He stated without shame.

Fon coughed, "I'm not Catholic, and so going to a Catholic church would be awkward." He said just as sweetly as Luce had stated Verde was atheist.

"We work on Sundays, and get home too late to do anything really," Lal said for her and Colonnello. "Viper and Belphegor work together, and so their boss makes them go out of the country half the time so they're hardly home anyway," She said for the couple.

"I have shows on Sunday's…" Skull said.

Now it was only Reborn and Luce to go for an excuse as to why they don't go to church.

"I just don't like church," Reborn stated with a shrug even though his parents, as well as all the other Mafia members, knew it was because he spent most of his time out killing people it would just feel weird to go to church…Hell Nicolette didn't even know why she married a preacher…although she did love him.

"I'm a…housewife…?" Luce said un-certainly. She wasn't sure what would happen if she said she was a Mafia Boss…

Mammon looked at them all with a stone cold face, "Tonight, all of you are going to church," He said.

"No," Reborn, Lal, and Fon said to the preacher.

"You can't come into someone else's house and tell them they're going to do something. We're going to my house, and that means my rules. You can go to church all you want," Lal said to the man in a dead serious tone.

"Alright everyone, let's just get ready to go and when we get to the house I'll make us all dinner!" Luce said, pushing the kids up the stairs so that they could pack their bags. "It's been a while since we've been there so Lal will drive in front of all of us." She added quickly.

"Mommy," Chrome said tugging on Viper's dress, "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Viper bent down to pick up the girl, "We're going to Aunt Lal's house until your grandparents and everyone else leaves…when will that be exactly Luce?" She asked the woman.

"A month," Luce said, smiling awkwardly at the indigo haired woman.

Mostly everyone turned to Luce and glared, how could she let them all stay that long?!

* * *

"Been a while since we've been here, kora," Colonnello said, looking at the house in awe; it hadn't changed at all since the last time he'd seen it.

Fon shrugged, "I saw it earlier this morning when I picked up Chikusa." He said with a smirk that everyone thought was charming.

Meanwhile everyone else was already inside the house. It was the same way that Lal had left it seven years ago when she left except for the fact that Elizabeth had dusted the place and put in new light bulbs.

"Kufufu Chikusa, what room did you stay in?" Mukuro asked his friend.

"I stayed in a room on the second floor…it was filled with test tubes and old pictures of mom and everyone else…" Chikusa said, he didn't know whose room it was; but he had a felling it belonged to his uncle.

As if to get his answer Chikusa was slapped swiftly upside the head by both of his parents, "You can't stay in that room anymore; it's off limits." They said to all the children.

"There are things in that room that can hurt you kora." Colonnello said.

Lal rolled her eyes, "You've never been in there, shut up." She said to her husband. It was true; he never went in Calder's room for some reason.

"He won't sleep anywhere else Lal; I tried getting him to sleep in your room but he just ended back up in Calder's room." Elizabeth said.

Lal sighed, "Fine, you can stay in there…but Verde's getting rid of all the chemicals in there," She glared at the scientist until he nodded.

Elizabeth looked down at the only two little girls, "Lexi, Chrome; how would you two like to share my old room?" She asked them.

The two looked at each other before nodding in a fit of giggles.

Elizabeth smiled and showed the two to the room.

* * *

"This is my old room," Viper said to Bel when they got to the third floor.

"Ushishi it looks exactly like our room," He said, plopping down on the bed and looking around. It was in fact the same layout as their room in both the Varia and the Arcobaleno household.

Viper simply shrugged and began to un-pack her things when Mukuro, Chrome, and Fran ran inside.

"Mommy, we found a really cool theater room! Can we watch a movie with grandma?" Chrome asked hyper from the sweets Nicolette had given her.

"You have to ask if it's okay with Lal," Viper said as she moved around the room.

"What room are they in…?" Fran asked.

"They're in the room across from the bathroom, knock first though." Viper said.

The three kids nodded and ran off to find the room. Once given permission to use the room they ran off to find their adoptive grandmother.

* * *

**THE FIRST CHAPTER IS FINISHED! I have two more chapters ready to be posted! Yes people I'm writing in bulk for once so hopefully you won't be waiting two damn weeks for an update. I have decided that I will update on Tuesday's.  
**

**It's rated T, like all my stories because I like to curse for some reason…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people, Nikki wrote this chapter so be warned that it will be random as heck. It took her FOREVER to write.**

**I know, I said I was going to update on Tuesdays, but...I got bored...really bored...  
**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

The they were all at the dining room table of the Mirch's old house eating lunch. The Grandparents were talking, feeling quite old with all of the children around. It didn't help that Mukuro's right eye scared the crap out of all of them. Add in that creepy laugh and you had the devil's child, or so Mammon thought.

"Have you ever thought about taking them to church?" Mammon asked Viper very slowly, as if to not anger the pineapple as he spoke with his friends… or what he likes to call his servants.

"Kufufufu church, what is this you speak of, Grandfather?" Mukuro asked looking at Mammon, it seemed like his right eye was glowing. It made Mammon back away from him.

"My grandson is possessed by the devil!" Mammon said.

"Really, I thought the devil was possessed by Mukuro!" Reborn laughed, "That damn pineapple controls everything."

"You're not helping Reborn!" Viper snapped.

"That's it I'm pouring holy water on this boy."

"We tried kora. It doesn't work…"

"He is possessed by a demon!"

"Daddy… just give up, Mukuro is the child of Hades himself."

Chrome looked up at everyone confused why they are calling Mukuro a demon child; he was the greatest person alive in her eyes. He was her idol. "Gwandpa pwease be nice to big bwothew Mukuwo." Chrome said, acting shy and innocent. Everyone cooed at her.

"Kufufu, it's all right my dear Nagi, grandfather. Would you care to learn more about me?" Mukuro asked. A sadistic grin on his face as he looked at Mammon, Viper did not like that smile one bit.

"Mukuro, if you don't stop now I'll make you eat your fellow pineapples." Viper threatened darkly, making an illusion pineapple to sweeten the deal.

"YOU MONSTER," Mukuro shouted covering his head. He didn't want to eat pineapples, they were nasty. Chrome made a whimpering sound. She hated pineapples! It was the worst thing she ever ate. That and anything greasy, Nicolette giggled as took Chrome.

"Let's go take you shopping! I bet I could find you some cute clothes that your mother hasn't even thought about buying you!"

"Mother, don't dress my daughter up!"

"Awe, but I had so much fun dressing you and Angioletta up all the time when you two were infants!"

Viper squeezed her glass of strawberry milk, no one worried about it exploding those. Because it was still Viper we are talking about. There was a sudden knock at the door, causing everyone to stop what it was they were doing and look at the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be." Luce said in a calm voice. She was about to go open the door when it was suddenly kicked in and a women with wavy brown hair and stormy gray eyes, she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a black jacket that had the first few buttons un-done showing off her storm red T-shirt. And a pair of gray boots, to top it off she had a cowgirl hat on her head. She tilted it up, showing a rather huge grin on her face.

"Belphegor, Mommies here!" She shouted with a laugh as she rushed to the blond prince and tackled him with a hug. "Oh my heavens, you're so handsome! Just like your father was! Only well, he didn't hide his beautiful green eyes! Come on! I know you have beautiful eyes! Show them!"

"Get away from me you crazy women!" Bel shouted trying to get away. "Viper helps!"

"Isn't that your so called "stalker"?" Viper asked lifting her glass up and drinking it. "She's actually beautiful, I'm jealous you have such a beautiful stalker… to beautiful…" Viper lowered her glass gently on the table and watched as Illusion tentacles slowly started to wrap around the women claiming to be Bel's mother.

The women simply waved her hand and the illusion faded. Viper didn't like that one bit. "Fuck bitch." Viper whispered to herself. Fran hold up the swear jar.

"Mommy said a bad word. That will be ten bucks." Viper glared at Fran.

"Don't you dare hold that up to me brat." She hissed. Slapping it away… then she realized it was money and she dived to catch it.

Aria laughed when the jar hit Reborn in the head then fell in Kyoya's lap. The boy looked at the money, a grin forming on his seven year old face as he looked at Chrome.

"C'mon Nagi, let's go to the movies!"

"Otay," Chrome giggled as the two jumped out of their seats and walked to the door. The adults watched in awe as the two left.

"Is that normal?" Mammon asked.

"Yeah…. Fon go get them before Pedobear and Slendy gets to them." Luce said in her 'I'm the boss' voice. Fon nodded as he stood and took off towards the two.

"You are all bad parents…" Re said with a sad look on her face.

"Like your one to talk mother. I lived here my whole life pretty much." Reborn said in a calm voice, as he sipped his espresso, acting like he wasn't hit in the head with a jar of money. "Vipy, you have a second to run to your room before I kill you." Viper was gone in a heartbeat. Reborn took off after her.

Having longer legs sure did work out for him, because a second later you could hear Viper's scream coming from the stair case. Everyone looked to see what was going on. Reborn was tickling her. She struggled and ended up kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell over in tears. It didn't take long until she poked him with a stick. Mukuro ran up and kicked him in the gut.

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A DAMN PINEAPPLE LOVING FREAK YOU DAMN BITCH!" The boy shouted as Reborn began to roll down the stairs.

"VIPER, THAT BOY DID NOT JUST DROP THE B WORD LIKE THAT!" Mammon shouted at his daughter. He couldn't believe that she allowed her children to curse like that!

"No, no he didn't. He said it like a boss." Viper replied as she stepped on Reborn's stomach to get back to her seat.

"Is he dead?" Ada asked poking her brother. He jumped up and stood on the table as if he was a superhero.

"No, No one can kill me, for I am FEDORA MAN!"

"Shoes off the table Reborn," Luce said in a blank voice as she grabbed the bottom of Reborn's legs and flipped him off the table.

"Is this normal?" Born asked looking at them.

"Oh yeah, this happened all the time when we lived here. Actually, believe it or not, we had an orgy in the barn out back." Colonnello lied; a grin plastered on his face as he thought back to what actually happened that day.

"Ah man that night was so filled of shirtless people!" Skull exclaimed. "It was amazing! Lal was naked!"

"I was in my bra and panties idiot, and it was to get Verde to take his shirt off!" The blue haired woman simply shrugged. It's not like she regretted doing it. She was drunk at the time anyway.

"You were in your bra and panties to get my Vedy to take his shirt off?" Verde's mother, Maya, asked in shock. And here she thought that Lal Mirch was a good kid!

"He stripped to his boxers." Lal concluded with a nod. "What is it Prego's do?" She asked Luce who held an evil grin on her face. "Really, because I could be with Xanxus drinking like there's no tomorrow… where the fuck is the old man?" She asked, speaking of her grandfather who had shown up randomly the night before.

"Oh he's…." There was a loud BOOM noise coming from the backyard. Everyone went to see what it was. Old Man Mirch was in a battle with Lal's creepy Stalker Ares. "Well…"

"MY BARN," Lal shouted seeing the now destroyed barn… she really liked that barn. They had an "Orgy" in that barn.

"Well, we can always rebuild it…" Reborn said. "We will rebuild it with our DYING WILL!"

"DON'T SHOUT SO FUCKING EARLY IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" Lal shouted, as she grabbed Reborn's shirt and started to slap him.

"SHUT UP!" The neighbors screamed. "WE THOUGHT YOU LEFT EIGHT YEARS AGO DAMNIT!"

"WELL WE'RE BACK SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT FRANK!"

"MY NAMES STEVE,"

"WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN FUCKING RATS ASS!"

Fran tried to count the curse words but he ended up failing and looking up at Bel. He was still trying to fight off his stalker who was cooing over how tall he was now.

Shrugging he went to Mukuro, "How much money would that have been Mukuro?"

"Twenty," Mukuro replied stabbing Fran in the apple with his trident.

"OI BLIND BASTARD, STALKER BASTARD. FIX MY FUCKING BARN!"

"Twenty-five,"

"Shh, she's going though early signs of mood swings, run for your life!" Luce exclaimed as she grabbed Aria and hid in the…. Barn? What?

"Oh hey my barns fixed who did that?"

"I did!" Both Rudolph and Ares shouted.

"No old man I did it!"

"Old man, you are the old man!"

"YOU'RE THE REASON THIS PLACE BLEW UP!"

"You're the one who landed on the barn!"

"You're the one who chased after me you blind son of a bitch!"

"My mother has nothing to do with this!"

They slowly turned to face the adults who were staring at them with wide eyes, "Oh hello children!"

"Didn't we put you in a home like ten years ago?" Reborn asked. He was pretty sure they put someone in a retirement home in high school…

"I escaped!" the blind old man said "those people were so old. Oh why hello small children! I don't remember the last time I was trusted with a small child. Who wants to go to the barn with me?"

"You're going to rape us aren't you?"Mukuro asked looking up at him.

"Of course, we will also play Russian roulette and get drunk!"

"We are too young to get drunk." Chrome said as she held Viper's hand.

"Your point,"

"STAY AWAY FROM THE CHILDREN OLD MAN!" Lal exclaimed glaring at him. He only threw his head back and started to laugh a Mirch worthy laugh.

"I will taint them so badly."

Lal glared at her grandfather thinking about taking her gun out and shooting him right then and there. If it wasn't for the parents she would have done it as well… damn parents. Or and the fact that Luce took away her guns didn't help one bit. Grumbling Lal glared at her bubbly friend in distaste.

"Lal how about you go inside and make a fruit smoothie?" Luce suggested. Lal continued to grumble as she went inside and made the fruit smoothie.

"Oh the blender, we had many good times with the blender." Fon smiled, everyone, _everyone_ looked at him with a strange look.

"Boy what did you do with the blender?" Mammon asked.

"Well there were Margaritas, pinna colada's, all the smoothies we made that were spiked…. Um I mean…" Fon trailed off with a bright smile. "Well if you look at the time I have to go train my young student… I-Pin!" with that Fon was gone. Leaving Kyoya alone with his grandmother who was burying the poor boy in her boobs, he couldn't breathe one bit.

"Oi Kyoya, Kyoyaaaaaa, do you need help?" Mukuro asked poking Kyoya. The boy glared at him.

"_**I'll. Bite. You. To. Fucking. Death."**_ He signed to Mukuro; the younger boy had no clue what was said.

"He said he will bite you to death." Viper replied with a grin as she stood away from Bel, she didn't want to feel her father's glare.

"BURN THE WITCH!" Mammon suddenly shouted pointing to Mukuro.

Kyoya pulled away from his grandmother and grinned, "Gladly."

"I'll get the lighter." Fran said in a monotone as he ran inside, "Aunt Lal where's the lighter?"

"It's in the top cabinet, have fun reaching it, Fon put it in a high place because I tried setting Colonnello on fire one day… I can't even reach it when I'm wearing heels." Fran looked up at the top cabinet and thought of a plan.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Colonnello shouted from outside. "KORA,"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Lal glared at Colonnello as she sat down and watched Fran just stand there, thinking. He thought, and thought, and thought. Until he left the house, they didn't know where he went but when he came back he had a purple bazooka in his hand.

"What's that?" Lal asked looking at it.

"Ten Year Bazooka,"

"Where did you get it?"

"I stole it."

"From who,"

"Some cow."

"Oh, okay, as long as you don't get caught, I don't care."

Fran only nodded as he set the bazooka down and shot himself with it. Lal watched as a big pink cloud of smoke covered the kitchen. Everyone ran in to see what happened.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU, NO GUNS IN THE FLIPPING HOUSE?" Luce shouted walking to kitchen.

"IT'S NOT YOU HOUSE WOMAN!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"Anyways, Fran got this Ten Year Bazooka, and shot himself, waiting for the cloud of pink to clear to see what the hell happened."

"Ow, Sempai stop stabbing me… Ara, where am I?" They stared as the cloud cleared and a taller Fran stood there looking around. They stared at the frog hat he was wearing. "Ah Bel-Sempai you're so shot now!" Fran exclaimed as he stared down at Bel. The two locked eyes and Bel was annoyed. Pulling out his knives he threw them at Fran's hat.

"What is that stupid thing you're wearing? And you shouldn't call me by that! I am your father!"

"Ara, my father; I didn't know you wanted me to call you daddy now. Gee after Mammon-San died you always made me call you either "Prince" or "Bel Sempai" never "Daddy" are you always this kinky?" Bel dropped his knives shocked.

"W…w…what," Bel asked completely confused now.

"Oh Mammon-San your alive, eh you seem smaller then I thought you would be." Fran said as he placed his hand on Viper's head and compared his height to hers. She wasn't that much taller than him.

"Why are you calling me Mammon-San?" Viper asked with a glare. She didn't like the fact he was taller than she was one bit.

"Ah Master you're a little kid!" Fran said turning to Mukuro and pulling at his cheeks. "Stupid Pineapple head," there was now a dark aura coming from Mukuro, he tried to attack but Fran held him back. Turning to the rest of the Kokuyo gang he made bad comments about all of them, when he went to Chrome he froze. She gave him such an innocent look.

"You owe me a kiss!" Chrome tilted her head to the side confused.

"Fran what are you talking about?"

"Ara why do I feel like this isn't the right time for me?"

"Idiot your younger self hit you with a Ten year Bazooka." Verde said glaring at Fran. He looked at Verde.

"You're not a baby anymore!"

"Shouldn't you be getting a lighter?" Lal asked. Fran gave a confused look before a puff of smoke appeared and the child Fran appeared.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooom Dad kept on stabbing me and calling me a stupid apple, and and you weren't there, and Squalo voied in my ear and Xanxus was drunk, Lussuria was a pervert and that one guy was there!"

Everyone stared at Fran for a moment wondering just what happened in the world he had been in.

"Fran, take the juice box and go play in the backyard…just make sure you don't fall in the pool…MUKURO, DON'T YOU DARE PUSH KYOYA IN!" Viper shouted as Mukuro pushed Kyoya in the pool.

"I regret nothing," Mukuro mouthed before running into the barn to shelter himself in from his mother and Kyoya...

"Oi, not the barn," Lal shouted, she didn't want it getting blown up…

"Damn pineapple!" Kyoya cursed, getting out of the pool to see that Chrome was holding out a towel for him. He thanked the omnivore before running to the barn.

"That's it; I'm taking you all to church!" Mammon shouted for the millionth time.

"If we go to church with you one time will you shut up?" Bel asked his father in law rudely…

Mammon sighed, "Yes, if you all just go to church once I'll never bother you again about church."

"When are you making us go?" Lal asked sipping her smoothie casually as she flipped through Taming of the Shrew for the tenth time since Colonnello got her a new copy.

Mammon thought, it was Saturday now so tomorrow morning would be best, "Tomorrow morning, I hope you can all get up early enough." He said.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the second chapter! Be ready for some weird stuff in this story o.O just saying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot chapter 3 already!**

**Thank you to the guest who LOVES Grandpa Mirch! He's so flipping awesome to write and I'm glad you liked him.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Everyone sat at the table half asleep, mainly the kids. Some of the adults had trouble staying up and by the time Luce had breakfast on the table Ken was on the floor asleep…

Mukuro stabbed his eggs and watched as the yolk dripped down, "I just love stabbing the yolk of an egg and watching all that yellow goo drip out slowly," He aimed a look at Lal knowing it would get her sick. He did the same thing to Luce when she was still pregnant.

Lal turned a pale green, excused herself quietly, and then ran like hell to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting on the floor.

Colonnello sighed and stood up to make sure she was okay, cursing Mukuro under his breath.

Viper slapped Mukuro, "That wasn't funny Mukuro, just wait till you're the one having to take care of your pregnant wife."

Mukuro paled at the thought of himself in Colonnello's position. "My wife won't be a complete bitch." He said to his mother with his signature smirk. The little comment earned him yet another slap and lose five dollars to the swear jar.

Once done with breakfast everyone got dressed and headed to the church.

* * *

Mukuro looked up at the church with eyes filled with horror. He stepped into the church and started to cough madly.

Viper, who was still outside, pulled him out of it, he stopped coughing. For the heck of it she pushed him back in and then began to cough again. "Oh god my son is Satan." She said blankly.

Bel himself was having trouble feeling comfortable in the church. He had this huge stomach ache and felt like people were staring at his glorious hair…don't tell Squalo but everyone in the Varia knew he had the best hair.

"The Prince does not want to be here." He said to his wife as he held Chrome close to him in hopes she would protect him.

Viper rolled her eyes at her husband and took Fran's hand in hers to keep him from running off. It had been a long time since she's been in the church and it hadn't changed all that much since she had last seen it. "Get over it Bel, its just one day." She said in a hiss. She then waved to an elderly woman she had grown up seeing often helping out in the church.

* * *

Mammon looked over at his daughter and her family and groaned, Bel was asleep as well as Nagi, Fran was passed out in Viper's arms, and Mukuro had this far off look in his eyes that Viper used to get when she was younger. The preacher turned to the other people that lived with his youngest child.

Reborn was tapping his foot in annoyance and Luce was off changing Aria, Reborn's parents were whispering quietly to each other and Ada was leaning on her brother, one of his arms wrapped around her protectively like any older brother would when cuddling his little sister.

Fon and his family were not there, only because they were Christian, not Catholic and it would be weird for them to go to a Catholic church.

Skull and Ken were outside because Ken kept barking at people for no reason.

Verde wasn't there because he was atheist and refused to step foot in the church. His parents had very important work to do so they couldn't go.

Elizabeth and her family seemed to be the only one's comfortable, Theresa and Jonathon had an emergency at the hospital causing them to have to leave in the middle, and Chikusa was simply sitting in Lal's lap silently as she leaned on Colonnello, his arm around both of them protectively.

Bel woke with a start, looked around and frowned. Why were they still at the church? He looked at his watch and growled, "Viper, it's nearly three; we have to go now before Boss gets mad." He said in a hiss to his wife.

"We can't go, it's rude!" Viper hissed back, making sure not to wake Chrome or Fran.

"What's more important, making your father happy or making sure our boss doesn't skin us alive!" He hissed. He stood anyway, causing many people to turn to him with annoyed looks.

Viper glared up at him, "Sit down Belphegor, you aren't taking Nagi with you." She said lowly.

Bel glared down at her through his hair, "I'm going, and I am taking the girl…you can keep the boys, they smell." For good measure he kissed her on the cheek to say he was sorry.

"Wait, dad, take me with you!" Mukuro shouted, snapping out of his trance.

Viper slapped him upside the head, and shoed Bel away.

The next to go was Reborn, who got a call for a job he couldn't deny. Ada got hungry, as well as Aria, so they decided they would just quietly slip out.

Mammon himself was to blame for the next absence, and he would later apologize to the pregnant woman in the audience for making them sick. He had decided to use an example of some sort involving the slaughtering of a lamb…it wouldn't have been a big deal if Esper's weren't as descriptive as they were…

To make a story short Lal, as well as a woman in her mid thirties who was farther along than she, got sick and Colonnello went to see if she was okay, leaving Chikusa with Viper…

* * *

"So how was it?" Fon asked when they all got home.

"Horrible!" Everyone shouted, except Fran who was asleep the whole time.

"I thought it was great!" Fran said in a monotone, jumping out of Nicolette's arms and running to hide in Verde's lab coat for no apparent reason.

"You slept through the whole thing brat," Angioletta said to her nephew blankly.

"It was the best nap I've ever had," Fran said smugly to his aunt.

Viper looked at her son oddly, "You spend most of the day napping, what's the difference?" She asked, shifting a sleeping Mukuro to her other side. The boy had fallen asleep and it was impossible to wake the boy without a war starting, so Viper had to carry him.

"This time I got to use grandma as a pillow," He said, giving his grandmother a charming smile.

Nicolette giggled, and Viper glared, "Go to your room," She told the boy sternly.

Fran looked up at his mother, "I forgot which one was my room…can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?" He asked.

"No, because Daddy is sleeping on the couch tonight," Viper said, glaring at Bel as he entered from the kitchen.

Bel frowned, "Why am I sleeping on the couch?" He asked his wife, picking up Chrome as she ran towards him with open arms. Oh how he loved his little girl. He was not even ashamed to admit it either; he loved his adopted daughter more than he loved his knives.

"For leaving in the middle of church that's why," Viper hissed. "Now take _your_ son to his room because he forgot which one is his!" She pointed to Fran and then turned on her heel to take Mukuro to his room.

Bel looked down at Fran and cursed under his breath, "Come on brat, let's go to your room." He said.

Chikusa sat down on the couch next to Ken and his grandmother, "Mom, can we go swimming?" He asked, looking up at Lal blankly.

"Sure, just don't drown." Lal said, opening a can of Sports Drink just for it to be taken from her by Luce and given to Colonnello. "The hell Luce," She asked her friend, annoyed greatly.

"No energy drinks, or coffee." Luce said to the older woman.

Lal stared blankly at her friend before reaching into her boot for a gun that she had hidden from Colonnello. "I'll be in the training room if you need me," She said.

"Wait, Lal I was joking! You can have coffee! Put the gun down!" Luce shouted, running after her friend.

"Luce, give it up. You had a gun on you at all times during your pregnancy, Lal loves guns more than she loves Colonnello; taking them away from her for nine months is cruel…it's bad enough she can't drink." Reborn said to his wife, taking a firm grip on her shoulder to stop her from going after the older woman.

Luce sighed; she really just wanted her friend to be okay during her first and most likely last, pregnancy. "Alright fine, she can keep a gun on her…but only a pistol!" She said quickly.

Colonnello patted Luce on the head as he passed by, "I'm sure she would love to hear that kora," He told her.

* * *

"Skull, can you do me a favor?" Elizabeth asked the man.

Skull looked at Elizabeth in shock, someone needed his help? And a Mirch of all people! "What do you need the great Skull to do Elizabeth?" He asked loudly.

"Johan and I need to go out and do a few things; can you watch Lexi for us? It'll just be for an hour or two." She said with puppy dog eyes.

Skull deflated somewhat, but bounced back up, "Of course I will watch Lexi for you Lizzy," He said.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged the stuntman, "Thank you! She's outside swimming with the other kids. Be sure that when she gets out she takes a bath!" She called out before running to grab her coat.

Skull smiled and went outside to go watch the kids, all of them seemed to be having fun, even Kyoya was swimming with the other kids…well he had a shark fin attached to his head and he was swimming up to the others at random times and scaring them…

"Skull, why don't you join us?" Chrome asked, swimming up to the edge of the pool. "The water feels great!" She giggled as she kicked her feet in the water.

"Not now Nagi, maybe later." He said to the little girl. It was rare they used her real name, but it happened sometimes, enough for her not to be taken aback when it was used.

Chrome frowned but then quickly smiled because Skull always kept his promises, "Okay!" She giggled before proudly showing off the swimming lessons she had gotten from Squalo.

"Watching the kids are we?" Luce asked Skull as she came outside with a tray of lemonade and snacks for the kids.

Skull nodded, "Elizabeth asked me to watch Lexi for a little bit." He said.

Luce nodded and put the tray down on the round table that was only really big enough for four or five. "Alright, just make sure Rudolph doesn't come near them. Lal and Viper don't want him anywhere near them." She said.

"He's something, isn't he?" Skull laughed. He had spent an hour talking to the older man a few days ago and somehow he ended up locked in a small box with the older man laughing crazily.

Luce nodded before calling the kids out of the pool.

They got out of the pool excitedly, all hoping that she had made her famous peanut butter cookies. They were better than when Viper made chocolate pie, which happened at least once a month when she was on her period.

"I'll go get you all towels," Luce said, smiling at the kids as they sat on the back porch eating and drinking.

* * *

"They're so cute," Theresa and Re cooed as they watched the kids from the kitchen.

"They're good kids, they just act tough kora." Colonnello said, opening the fridge to get a large bottle of water. Even doing 'light' warm ups Lal kicked his ass.

Theresa laughed, "They're just like you all were." She said to her son.

"Have you met Reborn and Lal, they were pretty scary when they were the kids age." Colonnello said, knowing both of them would kill him if he didn't defend them.

"Have you met Natalia? She was scarier than Lal is now!" Theresa exclaimed as memories of the crazy woman flashed past her mind.

"Natalia Mirch was insane, she was one of the best Varia members there ever was." Nicolette said as she too had flashbacks of the dark haired woman.

Colonnello laughed, he still couldn't wrap his mind around Viper's mother being Varia…sure it made sense but it was hard to process! "Have fun reminiscing ladies, kora, I need to get back to training."

"Don't have to; you're free for a few hours. Iemitsu called, I have to go." Lal said, shrugging on a suit jacket as she came down the stairs. "Be sure to train Chikusa while I'm gone." She said, taking the bottle of water from her husband.

Colonnello just chuckled and gave her a quick kiss, "Tell Iemitsu I say hello kora." He called out, to which he got no reply.

* * *

"So old man, why are you here?" Reborn asked Rudolph, sitting down in front of the elderly man.

The old man grinned, "Your wife called me." He said truthfully.

Reborn stared at the man blankly, why was he surprised that Luce called him…? "Don't touch the kids you old fart." He said.

"I wouldn't touch them! I just love causing people to freak out!" Rudolph said.

"Yeah…you're a Mirch…stay away from my daughter and don't burn down the barn or the house." He said rather calmly to the man, standing up wearily and tipping his fedora down low to the older man.

Rudolph tipped his own hat down low to show his respect towards the man. He knew why he wasn't allowed near the children, but he liked to think that he was a good person, at times…well, as good as a Mirch could be. "Don't worry Reborn; I wouldn't dare hurt any of these children." He said.

"And what about the house," Reborn asked.

The not so blind man shrugged, this was his house when he was young, and then his sons, and now it was his granddaughters. He felt he needed to cause some hell whilst here. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He answered.

Reborn chuckled and then went to find someone to torment.

* * *

"You're back! How was it?" Oregano asked upon seeing her blue haired co-worker pass by. They were in the break room, Oregano getting a fresh cup of coffee to keep her up, and Lal to cut up a mango, something she did every day before getting started; they had learned that it helped her concentrate for some reason.

"It was fine, minus the random texts that both of us kept getting from Iemitsu asking if we were having sex or not." Lal said as she idly started to cut the mango.

"You should have seen it coming, he does it every time you go somewhere with him." Oregano said.

"Yes well now I have to deal with even more shit from him." Lal grumbled as she eyed the door to Iemitsu's office.

"So it's true, what Iemitsu said a few days ago about you…" Oregano felt it difficult to say it aloud.

"Being pregnant? Yes it's true, unless the five tests I took were lying to me and I've started to get sick for no apparent reason." Lal said as she looked down at her cut up mango in satisfaction. They were cut into little cubes just how she liked it.

"So what does it feel like?" Oregano asked curiously. "I mean do you feel weird or anything?" She continued when she got a strange look.

"I feel fine Oregano, nothing to worry about until there's a kid coming out of me," Lal said, popping a mango in her mouth and turning to go to her office. She was, of course, stopped by Basil running out of her office happily.

"Lal-dono, thy is back!" He exclaimed, hugging the woman's legs. Everyone was so surprised when Alaude of all people came into work late carrying a small bundle saying that his name was Basil, and they were all to help raise him to be a part of the CEDEF.

"Yes, thy is back. How is thee?" She asked, having been used to his way of speaking. She found it easy to just go along with how he speaks, it's just less complicated.

"Thy is happy that thou is back." He grinned, "Master wants to see thou."

Lal groaned; she was expecting that though. "Alright twerp, let's go." And so with the cup of mango cubes in one and Basil holding her other hand the two went to Iemitsu's office.

"Lal," He said upon seeing the woman.

"Iemitsu," She said, sitting down and letting the five year old jump in her lap like he does with _everyone_ in the CEDEF.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Lal snorted, it felt like everyone was asking her that now in days. "I'm pregnant not dying so stop acting like it."

"I have requests from Luce saying to restrict you to paper when you start to…show…" He said, looking at her abdomen, which was being blocked by Basil at the moment.

"So I got around three months to do actual missions." Lal said remembering that Luce started to show around four months, and from what Verde, not to mention Colonnello's parents, had said she was already far into her first month.

"Nana started showing at two months." Iemitsu said.

"I'm not your wife, we're both different people. I may not even show until I'm six months pregnant." Lal said, softly playing with Basil's hair. She then glared at him, "I can't believe you kept texting us you ass,"

"Apparently it didn't work because my best assassin is pregnant!" He shouted.

"Get over it I've been pregnant for a month now… comes on Basil, you can spend the day with me." Lal said, standing up and putting the boy on her hip like she does with Chikusa when he's too tired to walk.

"Can thy spend the night?" He asked.

"Sure kid, I'm sure you'd get along great with the other kids." Lal said before the two disappeared.

* * *

"Mukuro," Mammon said, looking down at the little boy.

"Grandfather," Mukuro said a smirk on his face as he stared at the man that only slightly resembled his mother. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm…fine…I just dropped your grandmother, your sister, and your aunt off at the mall…your grandmother wants to dress your sister up, and your aunt is just bored." Mammon said, sitting down on the couch.

Mukuro grinned, "Is Grandmother going to make Nagi dress up like a princess?" He asked.

"Most likely, knowing Nicolette," Mammon said, thinking back to when his daughters were younger.

"Is Mother going to protest?" Mukuro asked, jumping on the seat next to the older man.

"Yes, I believe my little Viper is going to freak out." Mammon groaned.

The grin on Mukuro's face grew, "Good, "

* * *

"Are you two bonding?" Luce asked in shock, walking into the living room to see the two sprawled across the couch watching a game of football.

"No, no we are not!" The two shouted.

Viper walked in then, stared at the two, took a photo, and then went to the den to get a shot of vodka.

* * *

**Hey look, I updated! Sorry for the wait, I've been at a friend's house for a while and well my sister had control of my laptop.  
**

**I'm not sure if I got Basil's thee's or thou's right...  
**

**I hope you all had a great new year's; I know I had a blast.**

**And as horrible as it is to say, my hermit crab, who I named Lussuria, has passed away. May he rest in peace and always be fabulous…**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm just sitting in my room, alone because NIKKI IS STILL AT WORK! The idea for this chapter just came to Nikki and I when we were watching a TV show and a dead body came out of a fishing net…don't ask, just don't even ask what we were watching.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was a regular night during dinner when Re suggested that the men, even the children, go out and do something for the weekend.

"We could go hunting…?" Verde's father, Warin, suggested.

"The last time Reborn and Colonnello went hunting they kept shooting each other…they broke their arms, and their legs. Reborn came home with a broken rib and Colonnello's shoulder got dislocated." Luce said, killing the idea of hunting.

"Golfing," Luce's father, Eligio, suggested.

"You're bringing the children with you; do you really think they will like golfing?" Viper asked.

"Hiking?" Biagino, Skull's father asked.

"Fran's apple keeps getting attacked by Falco, imagine what would happen when you get into the wilderness with him." Lal said as she was the one who usually had to save Fran from the damn bird. "Not to mention that Kyoya hates heights."

"Drinking contest," Reborn said.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Dance off," Skull said, standing up and showing off a few dance moves that had everyone clapping.

"Good, but no, you have to be outside the house…and it has to be something manly." Theresa said, sipping her wine slowly.

"Harry chest contest?" Jonathon suggested.

"Let's make this contest easy Jonathon; Colonnello, Fon, Reborn, Skull, Bel, and Verde are out as well as all the kids." Luce said.

"Born is out," Re said.

"You're out Johan," Elizabeth said, patting her husband on the head.

"Okay bad idea…how about we go fishing?" Jian suggested hopefully.

The woman exchanged looks that seemed to be a good idea; Jonathon had a boat that was large enough for them all. "Have fun, you leave tomorrow."

The men groaned, they didn't want to but their wives were scary as fuck…so they agreed.

"What are you all going to do kora?" Colonnello asked his own wife.

"We're going to a spa." Luce said with a giggle.

"No we aren't," Lal and Viper said instantly, both of them hated spas with a fiery passion.

"Yes you are…come on it'll be nice and relaxing." Dandan said with a smile as she thought of the last time she had been to a spa, it was great.

"Do I get to come mommy?" Chrome asked her mother from Bel's lap.

"Of course you do honey…what are we going to do with Aria though?" Nicolette asked, eying the baby.

"That Gamma kid across the street offered to baby sit her," Luce said.

"The kid that lives across the street from the Varia," Viper asked, having met the kid a few times.

Luce nodded, "He said he would." She grinned.

"What about me? Are you going to make a blind man go fishing?" Rudolph asked.

Lal put her spoon down and looked at her grandfather, "When have you ever acted blind? When I was six you read romance novels aloud to me…and they weren't brail!"

"Why was he reading a six year old romance novel," Mammon asked curiously.

"Huh, so that's how you came to love romance novels kora…thank you old man." Colonnello said with a goofy smile that caused Lal to blush and slap him for saying such things in front of his parents, the children, and a preacher!

"Yeah the Prince is glad that he and Vipy aren't in the room next to theirs for a while…" Bel said.

"Lucky you," Reborn said, he forgot what it was like to be in the room next to Lal and Colonnello. He wanted to switch with Fon, but he refused.

"Hey, you aren't in the room next to those two." Elizabeth glared at Bel and Viper. "He is a screamer!" She shouted.

"The Prince is not a screamer!" Bel shouted.

"Yes you are; we can hear both of you." Lal said blankly, taking a sip of her water.

"We can hear you two as well…no wonder you're pregnant." Bel said.

"I'm quite fine in the room next to Reborn and Luce; they're quiet most of the time." Fon said.

"Must we talk about this at the table? There are children in the room!" Mammon exclaimed. He seemed to be the only one upset about it.

"I grew up with this…this is nothing compared to how they usually are." Elizabeth said truthfully. "On my thirteenth birthday Lal made me watch a very, _very_ detailed video about why teenage sex is bad…which I thought was a contradiction because by that time her and Colonnello were having sex."

Theresa frowned, when Elizabeth was thirteen Colonnello was seventeen…"You mean…my son was tainted at the age of seventeen?" She turned to glare at Lal, she knew letting her son stay in a house with an attractive teenage girl was a bad idea but no Jonathon thought it would be fine!

Mammon glared as well, he had let his daughter spend the night here; God only knows what went on in the house when she was over!

"Reborn was, as you like to call it, tainted when we were sixteen and Luce was fifteen so really you should be talking to those two." Lal said, hoping that the glares would then be turned to those two.

"Lizzy had Lexi when she was sixteen." Reborn said, pointing to his baby sister. (Elizabeth, not Ada),

"In my defense Eleanor is to blame for that one, we were careful and then she had to go and switch my birth control with tick tacks!" Elizabeth shouted. She would point to Eleanor, but she refused to stay in the house after what happened during the time she was staying for Natalia and Mathew's funeral.

Viper chuckled at the scene in front of her. She locked eyes with Lal, brought her wine glass to her lips very slowly and began to drink. Once the glass was empty she put it down and smirked, oh how she loved tormenting her friend. "That was so far the best glass of wine I have ever had."

"I hate you, so much." Lal said to her friend.

"Viper, stop being a bitch," Viper's sister said.

Viper looked at her sister blankly, "I'll stop being a bitch when you stop being a whore." She replied.

Chrome tugged at her mother's cloak, "What's a whore?" She asked.

"Something I hope you will never be," Viper said as she ruffled her hair softly. "Now go change into your pajamas and I'll tuck you and Lexi into bed." She turned to Elizabeth, "It'll cost you about twenty dollars to tuck the brat in,"

"You know where my stash is, I know exactly how much is in it so if more than twenty is gone tomorrow you owe me." Elizabeth said, also shooing her daughter off to go change.

* * *

The next day was much like when they went to church; they all got up early, much too early for Mukuro's liking.

"Why do we all have to go fishing? It sounds boring," The young pineapple groaned, yet again stabbing his breakfast. They weren't having eggs that morning, so he couldn't get Lal sick…which was a shame because he found it hilarious when she ran out of the room trying not to puke.

"Don't you want to go back to school Monday and brag about how you went fishing with your dad and grandpa?" Luce asked.

"We don't have friends at school…we have followers…" Chikusa said as he silently ate his breakfast.

Ada frowned and looked at the boy, "So you're the preschoolers who practically took over the school! My friend Kelly's little brother envies you three!" She said with a chuckle.

"The fact that our kids go to school with your little sister is just wrong," Lal said in a whisper to Reborn.

"It's because I spent most of my time here…they saw that as a perfect chance to fuck like rabbits…and then my beautiful little Ada was born…oh how I love my sweet little girl!" Reborn exclaimed, hugging his little sister.

Ada giggled and hugged her brother back. She always loved how silly he was, even when she was little and he did stupid things to make her laugh. "Lal, you promised you would teach me how to be like you remember?" She asked, looking at the woman with hopeful eyes.

Lal's eyes lit up, she had forgotten all about that! "Come here Ada, I'll teach you everything you need to know by the time the boys get home from their fishing trip." She said, pulling the girl towards her in a tight hug.

"If you taint my little sister I will kill you Mirch. I swear if we come home and she's smoking I will take your child away from you when it is born and I will give it too Ares for him to raise it as his own!" Reborn threatened, picking up a butter knife and holding it up to her throat.

Lal rolled her eyes, "Yes Reborn, I'm so scared of a butter knife…and if you give my child to that bastard I will take Aria and put her in the Witness Protection Program. Don't think I don't have access to it because I do!"

"Enough you two, no one is giving anyone's child away and no one is putting Aria in the Witness Protection Program!" Theresa shouted as Colonnello and Luce held back their husband/wife to make sure a fight doesn't break out.

"You know…it's rare to find a Mafioso in the government…but I see two...I bet you two are screwed if someone finds out you're in the Mafia…" Skull said as he looked at Lal and Colonnello.

"Bitch please; I'm so high up in the government it won't even matter that I'm in the Mafia." Lal said as she continued to glare at Reborn.

Viper glared, "Enough of that talk, my father is coming back in!" She hissed.

Mammon frowned when he saw the scene in front of him. Colonnello had both Lal's arms pinned behind her back and was holding onto them tightly and Luce and Fon were holding back Reborn. Both of the people being held back were glaring at each other in a way that would kill if possible. "What happened in here?" He asked as Jian entered as well.

"Nothing daddy, just a small argument about…movies…" Viper lied.

The two broke free from their holds and nodded, "Yes, just a small fight about movies." They said.

Mammon nodded, unsure if he should believe them or not, "Okay well Jian and I just finished setting up the cars so we're ready to go." He said.

Luce nodded and turned to the boys, "Do you all have your swim suits on under your clothes in case you decide you want to go swimming?" She asked.

They all nodded, having been told by Nicolette to do it when they woke up.

"Fran, what do you do if Falco attacks you out of nowhere?" Lal asked the boy.

"…I slap him multiple times and hope that it works." Fran said; glaring at the bird who was staring at him from the kitchen window…he shivered mentally at the thought of the bird attacking him again.

Viper patted him on the head…or apple…"That's my boy." She said blankly wondering just how she ended up adopting the strange little boy.

Fran looked up at his mother with pleading eyes, "Don't make me go mama, they'll use my head as a bobber…and we can't trust the bird…he's going to kill me!"

"We weren't going to use your head as a bobber!" Mukuro lied.

"Too bad, you're going. If the bird attacks you one more time I'm pretty sure that gives Lal full range to shoot him." Viper said.

"Seriously…Falco, attack the boy!" Lal shouted. Oh how she hated the bird.

"Hey kora, that's not fair! I never tried killing your pet centipede when we were little!" Colonnello shouted.

Fon and Reborn had a flashback to when she had a centipede; she had found it while they were playing in a mud pile in Reborn's backyard and for some reason Natalia let her keep it.

"You're the reason it died! I loved Zamza!" Lal pouted, glaring at her husband.

"Is it really…oh…I'll get you a new one when we get home, I promise kora…come on Chikusa, we have to go." Colonnello said, grabbing the boy and running out of the house before she could get angry.

* * *

Everything was calm; they were in the middle of the lake calmly sitting around the boat each with a beer or a soda waiting for one of them to get a bite. So far Reborn caught a tuna, and Rudolph seemed to be able to catch a rather large catfish.

"Grandpa, why can't you catch a giant fish like Chikusa's…great grandpa…?" Fran asked his grandfather rudely.

"Ushishishi it's because he's not a Mirch," Bel said to his son, "For some reason being a Mirch makes you a badass." He said looking down at Chikusa who was asleep…

There was a sudden jerk on Chikusa's fishing pole, it wasn't a small jerk it was a rather strong one. Chikusa didn't wake up he simply tugged on it and the fish landed in the boat…

"You see; he's a badass because he was adopted by a Mirch and has their last name." Bel said.

Mukuro looked at the fish and nodded, "I'm proud of you Chikusa." He said to his friend.

In his sleep Chikusa muttered a 'Thank you Mukuro-sama' and then continued to snore.

"Why aren't I that awesome? I married a Mirch." Johan said, looking at his brother in law.

"Yeah you married a Mirch kora, but you didn't take the name which means you aren't awesome. I never had a last name, so we just go with Mr. and Mrs. Mirch and Chikusa kept his real last name and added Lal's." Colonnello said as he took a picture of the fish and sent it to Lal to show her.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Jian asked Jonathon.

The blond man smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, it does…Hey Skull you got a tug at your line." He called out to the stuntman who was, of course, asleep.

"Oi, lackey get up you got a bite!" Reborn shouted, kicking him in the head.

Skull jolted back awake and fell in the water, "Reborn you bastard what was that for?" He shouted.

"You were asleep, so I woke you up." Reborn said simply.

"Why is the Prince still here? The Prince should be out killing…not fishing with his father in law and a bunch of other people he could care less about…FALCO, STOP TRYING TO EAT FRAN!" Bel shouted, throwing a knife to scare the bird.

"Dammit Falco, that was your last strike kora, if Fran tells Lal she's going to kill you." Colonnello said to the bird.

Falco gave him a look that said, 'it was so worth it.'

"Not to mention she's probably brewing on the whole, you killed my centipede thing." Fon told his friend with a smirk. He was enjoying his friends misery greatly.

"Well you're screwed." Verde told the blond, not really caring.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged us here," Viper sighed as she was forced into a sauna with everyone else.

"You know you're going to enjoy today so suck it up and be a man," Luce said, sitting down on a bench. They had gotten one of the largest sauna's in the spa because they had a large amount of people, and it was all for them which Viper and Lal approved of greatly.

"I'm a woman, I have the parts to prove it," Viper hissed, glaring at her boss. She was forced to take off her hood for the day which she didn't like.

"If you have the parts you should make it noticeable instead of hiding under all that heavy clothing." Angioletta said to her little sister.

"I have a husband; he should be the only one who sees them or notice them. I don't like to show off my parts unlike other people I know…" She said to her sister darkly.

"We all know you're sisters a whore, let's move on," Brunilda said as she poured even more water over the rocks, turning the heat up in the sauna.

"How much do you want to bet our husbands, and or boyfriends for some, know that we're in here?" Maya asked with a smirk.

"They know; they have a sense that tells them when a bunch of women are in a hot room in nothing but towels." Luce said as she took a hair tie from Lal's wrist and put her hair up.

"Reborn definitely knows, Colonnello probably knows it as well, Verde is a pervert as well so he knows, Bel probably has the feeling that Viper is, but all he can concentrate on is Viper naked." Lal said, as she herself put her hair up.

"My son isn't a pervert!" Maya defended.

"Yes he is, he has a camera in everyone's room…except for Chrome's because well yeah…" Luce said to the woman.

"It's a proven fact that Scientists are perverts." Viper said to the dark haired woman.

"Mommy, what's after this?" Chrome asked.

"Luce what's after this?" Viper asked her boss.

"Facials, and then manicures and pedicures," Luce said.

Lal groaned, "Luce, what Military woman has perfect nails? I'm just going to ruin the manicure putting together a gun or something." She said.

"None of that Lal, I'm sure you'll like it." Dandan said to the younger woman.

"I agree with Lal, manicures are pointless for people like us. She spends all her time fighting practically and I don't like people painting my nails…" Viper said.

"She just doesn't want to do it so that she can save money." Elizabeth said as she thought of what color she would like them to paint her nails.

"Manicures are expensive! Besides, Lexi and Chrome are too young to get their nails done anyway…or get facials!" Viper said.

"Mommy, I wanted to go fishing with daddy and the others." Lexi said to her mother with a pout.

"She really just wanted to go swimming with her friends." Lal told her little sister, who held a hurt look on her face.

Ada giggled, "I think this is great, but I wouldn't have minded spending time with Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello like I used to when I was little." She said.

Lia pouted, "Who actually wanted to be here today?' She asked.

The only people who raised their hands were Re, Theresa, Nicolette, Angioletta, Brunilda, Maya, Luce, and Dandan.

Lia sighed, "We're spending the day here no matter what you all say," She said giving the people who didn't raise their hands a glare…well except for the children, they had a reason for not wanting to be there.

* * *

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Fon asked when the children had taken a break from fishing and had decided to go swimming.

They were docked in a small beach like area that, thank god, only contained them at the moment. The boys were all swimming, along with Skull, his father, and Johan.

"They're at a spa right?" Mammon asked curiously as he and Jian prepared lunch for everybody.

Reborn nodded, "I think that's what Luce said they were going to do." He said, tipping his fedora down to hide his eyes from the hot summer sun.

"So things like manicures and facials kora." Colonnello said, remembering times when his mother went to spas with Re and Natalia.

Bel frowned; he couldn't see Viper enjoying any of that. "How much you want to bet our wives hate it more than any of them?" He asked Colonnello.

"That's probably true," Reborn said for the blond, thanking Jian for the food he had handed him. "Hey lackey, get out of the water and get me an espresso!" He shouted to Skull.

"Get me a Sports Drink as well, kora!" Colonnello added as he cut a stick of wood with his pocket knife. He had no idea what he was making; he was honestly just scrapping off the wood at the moment.

"God made us to be equals; no one is anyone's lackey. You two can get up and get it yourselves." Mammon scolded the two, stopping Skull from getting out of the lake.

The two rolled their eyes, but got up to get their drinks either way just to shut the man up. The last thing they wanted to do on their forced fishing trip was get scolded by Viper's father of all people.

"So Jian, have you heard anything from Mei?" Reborn asked.

Un-known to the adults Kyoya swam closer to the boat to listen in.

Jian sighed, "No not yet, Dandan thinks that she's fine but we haven't heard from her in a year and well Kyoya is living with you guys. I'm glad that he is but he needs a mother figure." He said.

"Luce treats him like her own child…she treats everyone like her children; it's the reason none of us have killed each other." Verde said as he took note of the children's behavior.

Jian simply hummed, "Yes, I'm sure she does…" He said.

"So Fon, you and Brunilda; how is that working for you?" Reborn asked, turning to his friend who was reading a book that he was borrowing from Squalo of all people.

Fon blushed at the mention of the silver haired woman, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said to his friend.

"Don't lie Lal told me everything, kora." Colonnello said as he continued to strip the piece of wood of its bark.

Fon cursed under his breath, that bitch, "Nothing is going on you two; it's simply a small crush." He said.

"'Small crush' my ass, you can't speak a word of Italian in front of that woman." Reborn said sipping his espresso slowly so that he could savor the taste of it.

Fon again blushed, "So I like her, is that a big deal?" He asked.

The two shrugged, "Not really, we just want to know what you plan to do about it. You haven't had a real girlfriend since Viper." They said, to which Bel snickered.

"She probably doesn't even like me." Fon said modestly.

"Well if you actually tried talking to her she might see how great you are." Reborn said, putting his feet on the railing and basking in the sun.

"Lal is already planning on a way to get you two together, kora." Colonnello admitted. "I'm pretty sure it was just the hormone's getting to her but she said something about you finding someone and being happy like we did."

Reborn and Fon looked at him, "It's the hormones," They said.

"But seriously Fon, when we get home you are asking that girl out!" Reborn shouted, "And you will do it with your Dying Will!" he continued to shout, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Son, are you giving Fon love advice?" Born asked his only son curiously.

Reborn nodded, "Fon here has a crush on Squalo's sister, but he won't do anything about it. So like any good friend would do I'm forcing him to go out with her."

"Uncle Fon is going to be dating Aunt Squalo's sister?" Fran asked curiously, grabbing a towel as he re-entered the boat.

"Why do you call him Aunt?" Mammon asked.

Fran looked up at his grandfather, "Aunt Luss-nee told us to call him Aunt Squalo and mom didn't object to it so we just go along with it." He shrugged as he towel dried his apple.

Mammon stared at the boy blankly before giving up and calling the other kids in for lunch.

* * *

"God Lal, have you ever cleaned the blood and dirt out from under your nails?" Theresa asked her daughter-in-law. She was sitting next to the blue haired woman while they got their nails done and it seemed like she was the one who had the worst nails out of all of them.

Lal scrunched her face up in thought to see if she could remember a time she actually spent more than a few seconds paying attention to her nails. The most she ever really did was clip them so she wouldn't get in the habit of biting them again. "No, not really…" She said with a shrug.

"I hope you have a boy," Theresa said.

"Great so we're on the same page for that!" Lal said with fake excitement. She turned her head to Brunilda, who was seated on the other side of her, "So Brunilda, what do you think of Fon?" She asked.

Brunilda frowned, "He's cute…I just wish he would speak a language I could understand." She said. "You're one of his best friends, why does he do that?" She asked.

"He does it when he's nervous…in other words he thinks you're cute." Elizabeth said; she was on the other side of the woman.

"You would love him if you got to know him, how about this; we'll go on a double date." Lal said. It was all just a plan she had somehow come up with the help of Basil. They would go out, find a way to get out of it, and then leave the two alone.

"I can't do that," Brunilda said.

"Yes you can, Colonnello got the reservation wrong and put us down for four anyway. We were going to ask Bel and Viper but Bel keeps killing our waiters…" Lal said.

Viper stuck her tongue out at her friend, "We didn't want to have lunch with you two anyway. Colonnello makes lame jokes." She said.

Lal sighed, "Yeah…I know…how do you think our first 'official' date went."

"I'm sorry…" Brunilda and Viper said.

* * *

"Hey dad, I got something…its heavy!" Mukuro shouted as he tugged at his fishing pole. He quickly shouted for backup. Soon everyone was tugging at the fishing pole to see what Mukuro had caught.

Suddenly the sky was blocked out by a main of beautiful silver hair there was a sudden shout of VOOOOII heard all around Italy and Squalo could be seen, looking one with the ocean he dived back into the water, taking Mukuro's fishing pole with him.

"Moe, moe, moe," Fran shouted in the background, waving his arms around like an idiot.

Bel, who had taken a photo look at it like it was brand new set of knives. "Viper is going to love me for this…" He said, turning to look at the person next to him, who just so happened to be Rudolph. "My wife will finally say I did something good!"

Rudolph pat the boy on the head, "That's probably the best thing that will ever happen in your marriage." He told him.

"So…we aren't going to have a little bundle of trouble and headaches like the crazy bitch and the kora bastard?" Bel asked. He was starting to actually want a child…

Rudolph shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not son." He said.

"Oi, old man stop crushing Bel's hopes and dreams, that's his wife's job!" Colonnello shouted, throwing a bobber at the old man.

Rudolph caught the bobber and threw it at his grandson, "Got to be better than that you fool! No wonder your pregnant wife can kick your ass!"

"I caught Squalo…I don't know if I should be proud or not…" Mukuro said to his friends.

"You should be proud." Chikusa said to his friend.

"I think we've had enough excitement for the day…let's go home…" Born said loudly,

* * *

"We're home!" Reborn shouted as they came in…reeking of fish.

"You all smell horrible; I can smell you from here…Bel, you better damn well take a shower before you go into our room." Viper said, plugging her nose.

"Awe come on Vipy, give me a hug." Bel said, walking towards his wife.

"No you stink!" Viper shouted as she ran up the stairs hoping to get away from him.

Luce chuckled at the two, "So how was it?" She asked.

"I caught Squalo!" Mukuro shouted as Reborn showed his wife the photo that Bel had sent to him, Fon, Verde, and Colonnello.

* * *

**Yes, that is where I am stopping this chapter. I don't know how long the parents are staying. I'm just going with it.**

**Oh poor Fran...you keep getting attacked by Falco...and Mukuro caught a wild Squalo...why can't my fishing trips be this interesting?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the chapter where Fon has a date! I completely forgot about this until I was at school taking a test…I have half a chapter written already and that was supposed to be chapter five but I suppose that I'll just make that chapter six.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Fon sighed, he couldn't believe he was being dragged into a date by Lal Mirch of all people, but oh well he might as well go along with it. He knew what was going to happen, before they order Lal will get a phone call from Basil, pretending to be Alaude, and she would go, along with Colonnello because he would be her ride and that will evidently leave him and Brunilda alone.

"I know what you two have planned." Fon said to her as they were driving to the restaurant to meet Brunilda, who was staying with the Varia.

"Why did you agree then?" Lal asked; staring out the window as Colonnello drove at his insane speed. She still wasn't sure why he was driving her car after what happened the last time she let him use it. "Face it Fon, you want to go on a date with Squalo's sister." She said, turning to him with a grin that meant no good.

"When did you become so nice?" Fon asked his female friend with a blank face. It wasn't like her to do things like this…

"She's not being nice, she's bored because I won't let her do anything, kora," Colonnello said, stopping for a red light.

"So this is what she does to keep her entertained," Fon grumbled knowing she wouldn't let up till she's pleased.

"And you're only her first victim, kora," Colonnello chuckled, feeling quite sorry for his longtime friend.

* * *

The lunch was actually going well; Fon was speaking a language that Brunilda could understand so she was happy for that, and so far no one has tried killing their waiter…and then the call came.

It was _the_ call, the call that would get Lal to go, causing Colonnello to go with her leaving Fon and Brunilda alone in the dimly lit restaurant. Fon knew it was coming the minute Lal's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked with the usual bored expression on her face. "Why do I have to pick him up from his tutor's house, I did it last week…alright fine tell him I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and groaned.

"Who was that?" Brunilda asked, taking a bite of her tuna sandwich.

"My boss, I have to go pick up Basil from his French class," Lal said.

"French, why is he learning French," Fon asked curiously.

Colonnello answered, "To be in the CEDEF you need to know every language of the Famaliga's attached to the Vongola, kora. The French, Russian, German, Americans, and a whole bunch of other as allies with them so Basil has to learn all of them," He shrugged it off easily.

Fon frowned and looked at Lal, "Why didn't I know about that? You've worked for them since we were fifteen and I didn't know about this."

"When I joined I already knew all but two of the languages, Alaude made me take classes just like what he's doing with Basil." She said. "I should go pick him up now, he's probably waiting." She stood to leave, putting her hair in a ponytail as she did.

Colonnello stood and put a hand on the small of her back, "I'll drive you, kora." He said, winking at Fon while Brunilda wasn't looking.

* * *

"So Fon, what is it that you do?" Brunilda asked curiously when the two were gone and it was just the two of them.

Fon gulped and took a deep breath; he hoped his answer didn't come out in Chinese… "I run a martial arts studio." He said in Italian, making the silver haired woman grin. Finally a language that she could understand!

"What do you teach?" She asked, stabbing her salad as she looked at the Chinese man with interest. She and Squalo had taken martial arts classes when they were younger but they had to quite when their sparring destroyed the building…their mother never bothered re-enrolling them in a new class at a different practice.

Fon shrugged a casual smile on his face, "A little bit of everything, sometimes Reborn, Lal, and Colonnello would come in and we would teach a class together. It's always at random which makes it even better."

Brunilda smiled, "It's great to have friends who randomly pop in during work…do you all do that?" She asked.

Fon shook his head no, "It's a little difficult with their work," He said with a cracked smile.

Brunilda raised a white eyebrow, "Don't they work for the Vongola as well?" She asked curiously.

"They do, but you can't enter the CEDEF unless you are a part of the Vongola or if you have an appointment, you also can't just come into a military base without the right authorization or I might get Lal and Colonnello in trouble and Reborn, well I can actually go with him but I only go when he invites me." He said.

"Ah, I see. I work with Squalo from time to time, but that's only when he's on solo missions and needs back up." Brunilda smirked.

* * *

"So how was it?" Lal asked when Fon came home hours later. Basil was on one side of her, sipping a box of apple juice, and Chikusa on the other side sitting silently as they watched a movie.

Fon grinned at his friend, went over to her, and kissed her on both of her cheeks. "I owe you so much Lal; it's been a long time since I've had a decent date." He said.

Lal chuckled, "I can tell, its six o'clock!"

"We went to see a movie after lunch, and then we just walked around." He said with a large grin on his face.

"God Fon, you're smiling like a school girl." Lal said as Basil went to go throw away his now empty juice box. "Don't let Reborn or Colonnello see that smile." She noted before turning back to her movie.

* * *

**Gah, it wouldn't have taken as long as it did to write this if I hadn't started on a different chapter.**

**So, my first day of school was Tuesday and already I'm ready to throw books at half-my classmates. This one girl comes up to me and my friend Tyler asking if we wanted to smoke pot with her. I tell her 'no thank you, I'd rather not ruin the life I have but if you're willing to go ahead and have fun with that.', my History teacher thinks that FILL IN THE BLANKS are good notes, and half my fourth hour needs to stop passing around a fucking flask!**

**If you can't tell already Basil is like Tsuna in Mafia Row, which I adore with a passion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So because I was a good girl I got a new Batman wallet. It's sparkly.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Come on kids, I'll take you to school!" Nicolette said to the kids on Monday morning when they were all ready to go.

"Oh wait mom, while you're out can you take Fran and Chrome to my Boss's house for their swimming lesson?" Viper asked, seeing a perfect opportunity to be lazy and not deal with Squalo or Xanxus. "Someone will call to pick them up,"

Nicolette grinned, "Of course I will honey, they live next door to you guys right?" She asked.

Viper nodded, "The other house, not this one." She said before taking a rather generous gulp of her milk.

"How did you all come to owning two houses?" Mammon asked his youngest.

"This one belongs to Lal, it was her father's and the other house is Luce's. Her parents bought it for her when she graduated high school." Reborn said.

"We technically own Viper's Boss's house, its Colonnello's; they're simply renting it." Skull said, patting Ken on the head before they left.

"So we own three houses, a summer house in Naples that Viper rents out so we never get to use, and Reborn owns an apartment penthouse also in Naples that's used for emergencies." Lal said, picking at her breakfast with a look of disgust.

"What about the house in the mountains?" Elizabeth asked her sister, "We used to go there when we were little." She said.

"I forgot about that house…we should move there kora, you always wanted to live in the middle of nowhere." Colonnello said to his wife.

"Then it'll take forever to get to work, it's just a ten minute drive from this house, and a thirty minute one from the other house. If we moved there we would have to drive an hour both ways." Lal said.

"Which jobs, you both work two different jobs." Luce said.

"Alaude," The two said.

"Do you all work two jobs?" Mammon asked curiously.

They all nodded, not stopping what they were doing. Yes, they worked hard at their jobs but they were so good at them that they still had enough time too really just spend time at home training or with the children.

"What are we all doing today? I know where Bel and Viper will be, as well as Reborn and Skull." Luce said.

"I'm free today…which is why I got to sleep in." Fon said, walking in with his shirt off and his hair out of its usual braid. "Did the kids go to school already?" He asked, looking around with a frown.

"Mom went to take them." Viper said as she stared at his chest.

"Fon, put your shirt back on!" Mammon shouted, covering Viper's eyes.

"But no one is actually dressed Mammon, everyone is in their pajama's!" Fon complained.

"Anyway, I'll be in my make-shift lab. Call me only when it's time for dinner and or lunch." Verde said answering Luce's earlier question, as he grabbed a slice of toast before leaving again.

"Lal what are we doing today, kora?" Colonnello asked. He knew they had to go somewhere, but he was half-asleep when she told him the night before.

"I have a doctor appointment." Lal said as she waited for Luce's response.

"Baby," Luce asked hopefully.

Lal nodded, "Figured I should at least make sure it's alright and crap."

* * *

"So what do you think of the kids?" Nicolette asked Mammon as they watched the kids run around the backyard after school.

"Our kids or their kids," Mammon asked his wife, bringing a cup of coffee to his lips. "Or should I say Viper's kids considering our other daughter hasn't had children yet."

"Viper's kids," Nicolette said, waving to Chrome; who was with Lexi and Aria picking flowers.

Chrome grinned shyly at her grandmother before continuing to pick the wild flowers that grew towards the back of the large backyard.

"Mukuro is…interesting…Chrome is the most perfect little girl I have ever seen, and Fran is…well he's special." Mammon said as he watched Fran make weird arm motions. He was trying to get Aria to laugh but it didn't seem to be working.

"She always said she was going to adopt." Nicolette said.

"She should have told us," Mammon grumbled sourly. "She should have told us years ago that Bel wasn't a girl, and she should have called us when they got married in Vegas!"

Nicolette waved him off with her hand, "Don't be a grouch Mammon. She did what she thought was right, and I always had a feeling that Bel didn't stand for Isabella…what do you think about the other kids?" She asked.

Mammon sighed and ran a hand down his face as he pointed to the other children, "Well that Kyoya kid needs church no matter what religion. I mean who says 'I'm going to bite you to death'? And Ken…why does he think he's a dog…? Chikusa seems to be the only normal one of them." He said.

Nicolette tilted her head back and laughed, "What about Aria?" She asked with a smile.

"She's a baby; she seems to be the second normalist person in this house."

"Yes, it does seem so." Nicolette said. She laughed, "Think about what it's going to be like when they have another kid running around."

"They're crazy enough as it is." Mammon said, as they heard a door slam and angry shouts.

"They do not sound happy…let's go watch!" Nicolette said, jumping up to see the fight. She pulled Mammon along with her. Chikusa came as well, knowing that he would probably have to break his parents up.

* * *

"Don't touch me, don't even come near me!" Lal shouted, picking up a lamp and throwing it at him.

Colonnello caught the lamp and put it down gently, "Calm down, it's not that bad kora!" He shouted, trying to catch a picture that she was throwing.

"Oh yeah, you're ecstatic about it aren't you damn bastard!" Lal hissed, glaring at him.

Luce came in quickly after hearing the shouting, "What's wrong. Is there something wrong with the baby?" She asked worriedly.

"No, they're fine kora, nothing to worry about." Colonnello said as he continued to dodge things his wife threw at him. "Will someone stop her?" He shouted.

Fon quickly went over to Lal and pinned both her arms behind his back.

"Wait…did he say _they're_…as in more than one…?" Chikusa asked; catching the word no one else did.

"Twins," Luce asked hopefully, a wide grin on her face.

Lal sighed, and Fon thought that it was okay to let her go. "Yes, twins…" She glared at Colonnello, a look that said 'I'm going to kill you.'

Luce and all the other woman squealed and hugged Lal, "That's great!" They all shouted.

"No it's not! I'm not good with babies, what makes you all think I can handle two of them!" Lal said, marching over to the fridge and getting a glass of orange juice.

"Because Mama Luce is here to help you," Luce sang, dancing over to her friend. "And your husband is a love sick puppy who will do anything for you," She said.

Lal sighed, "I'm still mad, and he's still sleeping with Chikusa tonight."

"Why are you punishing me? Dad likes to cuddle!" Chikusa said.

"I'm definitely not sleeping with him tonight!" Lal said to her son as she drank her orange juice, "These little brats aren't even born yet and you're already my favorite." She said, patting him on the head lightly.

"It's because you didn't have to give birth to me," Chikusa said with a smirk as he pat his mother on the arm gently.

* * *

"I don't see how anyone can give them up…well I can see why…but you're all just so cute." Nicolette said to Luce as she watched Chikusa and Lal talk about nothing of real importance.

"We try not to bring it up; we're just waiting for them to tell us." Luce said, picking up Fran who was running towards her. "What's the holdup kid?" She asked.

Luce soon got her answer when a soaking wet Ken ran into the room, "Where's Fran, pyon!" He shouted as Fran hid his face in Luce's neck.

"OI, enough brats; we just got home we aren't in the mood for your shouting." Viper hissed as she and Bel came into the kitchen.

"Viper, guess what!" Luce shouted in joy, running up to her friend with Fran still hiding in her neck.

"What?" Viper asked curiously, taking off her hood as Bel got her a glass of strawberry milk.

"Lollipop is having twins!" The Mafia Boss squealed, "I can't wait to see them! I bet they'll be a cute mixture of their parents." She gushed.

"They'll be demons." Bel said, putting the glass in front of his wife.

"Two, there's going to be two little brats running around the place, screaming and wasting my precious money…COLONNELLO YOU LITTLE SHIT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Viper shouted, picking up Lal's now empty cup of juice and throwing it at the blond.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL BLAMING ME KORA?" Colonnello shouted.

"Because, Lal just carries them she can't control if she has twins or not. It's your fault." Viper said simply.

Bel stood quietly rubbing his chin in thought, "Viper, I want a baby." He said finally.

Viper turned to her husband and slapped him, "We have three kids already Bel, _three_, do you want to have four?"

Bel pouted, "I would like twins, and I'm a twin after all." He said with a sheepish grin on his face as his wife glared and turned on her heel to find Chrome, Fran, and Mukuro for their lessons in illusions.

"You are?" Nicolette asked her son-in-law curiously.

Bel nodded, "But he's dead now so it doesn't matter." He said with a sadistic grin.

"I'm sorry to hear that Belphegor." Nicolette said with a frown as she pat her son-in-law on the shoulder comfortingly.

The blond shrugged, "It's fine really, and after all I was the one who killed him." He said, his usual sadistic grin forming onto his pale face.

Nicolette raised a brow and turned to her daughter, who re-entered to get more milk, "You never told me your husband was Prince the Ripper." She said with a grin, quite happy that Mammon left the room to find Reborn, or possibly Rudolph.

"Eh, doesn't really come out as easy conversation. Belphegor where is Mukuro, I can't find him. He's not in his usual hiding places." Viper said as she yet again poured herself a glass of strawberry milk.

"Have you tried the barn? He seems to like the barn…"Bel said with a frown.

Viper nodded and headed to the back door, "Kids, we're having the lesson in the barn!" She shouted to the children.

Soon the two other illusionists were seen running down the stairs, and straight to the screen door that was left open by Viper.

"They seem enthusiastic." Nicolette said with a chuckle.

"They love this day of the week, they get to spend two hours with their precious mother alone." Lal said. She was sitting on the counter, her feet swinging back and forth as she looked around the old but still very nice kitchen.

"She only trains with them once a week, twice if she's in a good mood." Luce said as she began dinner. With all the people that were there it would be done by the time Viper was done training the kids. "Lal, where do you keep the pots again?" She asked, to which she got the answer she always did, in the bottom cupboard next to the sink.

"Ushishishi, her usual days are Mondays or Saturdays." Bel said. The Prince pulled out his usual chair and sat in it sideways so that he was still facing his mother-in-law.

"The days she makes the most money, kora," Colonnello added. He was of course next to the counter that Lal was sitting on, his hand over hers.

Nicolette chuckled, "Are you four profiling my daughter?" She asked curiously.

"They've been watching too much Criminal Mind…" Luce said.

"The show's amazing." Lal said, turning slightly to open a cabinet and pull out the oregano that she knew Luce was about to ask for. Even after three weeks she forgot where certain things were.

Nicolette chuckled and turned away from the group. She wanted to go observe her daughter's lessons.

* * *

Chikusa looked up at his great-grandfather blankly; the old man was sitting in a rocking chair bathing in the August sun, his head tilted up as he rocked back and forth.

"What do you want kid?" Rudolph asked.

"Why are you so weird old man?" The boy asked. It had been bothering him for a while now. "Was grandpa like you?" He continued to ask. He had learned from Verde that children took after their parents, and this was his mother's, father's, father so he wondered if his grandfather was crazy…

Rudolph shook his head no, "My son was more like your mother, it's a shame that they hated each other they would have made a good team in the military." The ex-military man said.

"Mom and grandpa hated each other?" Chikusa asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah Mathew tried killing her multiple times a week, but she would always fight back willingly. Can't even count how many times I heard both of them plan to kill the other." Rudolph said as he remembered the days.

Chikusa frowned, "Really…?" He asked.

"Go ask anyone who knew them; they'll say the same thing." Rudolph said.

Chikusa was about to reply to the crazy old man when he heard Fran, who was done with his lesson with his mother, shout, still in a monotone, that he had found something.

Everyone, having heard Fran's scream, ran to see what the boy had found. Each thinking it was something bad.

Fran turned and held out a kitten for everyone to see, "I want to keep it!" He said, looking straight at his mother.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!**

**There you all see it, twins. Don't get to find out what gender till later though **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate being alone in my room, it gets boring after a while. Why in the hell does Nikki have school from 9-5 and then work to 5-10?**

**So Friday I was in second hour setting up my Pandora account, and then suddenly I get hit in the head with my friend's backpack because someone took it and instead of handing it back to him like a regular person he threw it and it hit me in the head. I was not amused. Anyway, the backpack had a textbook, three notebooks, and a jacket...I can still feel the headache in the back of my head...I was not amused that day...at all...  
**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Fran held a small kitten up to his mother with pleading, yet still blank eyes.

The kitten was fluffy with caramel fur and shocking blue eyes that made everyone, even Verde, awe. It fit perfectly in Fran's little hands.

"Please mommy, the kitty is so cute!" Chrome gushed as she looked at the purring little kitty.

Viper looked at the kitten and sighed, "Alright fine we can keep it." She said. "But if it starts to chew on my slippers it's going straight to the pound!" She shouted over the kids, minus Kyoya's, shouts of joy.

The kids smiled on anyway and gathered around the kitty, which seemed to only like Fran and Chrome at the moment.

"What is it, a girl or a boy?" Reborn asked curiously as he stared down blankly at the fluffy kitten. He didn't like cats, he was the reason Lal's cat ran away when they were little. He 'accidentally' left the door to the backyard open one day and the cat fled.

Fran frowned, he didn't want to go look at it that would be weird. "Daddy, you check it." He said, holding the cat up to his father.

Bel made a face towards the cat, "The Prince does not want to touch the filthy cat. Someone give it a bath first!" He said, sticking his nose up in disgust.

Fon rolled his eyes at the blond storm and held his hands out for the cat, "I'll check for you Fran." He said with a warm smile.

"Be careful Fon, that thing looks like it's about to destroy India." Jian joked. He was afraid that it was actually going to do it as well…it looked angry enough…

Fon simply smiled and took the cat from the hesitant three year old. "Congratulations, it's a girl." He said as if he just delivered a newborn baby. He put the cat gently back in Fran's hands.

"You said that far too casually." Lal said, taking a step back from her friend.

The Chinese man rolled his eyes and pat Lal on the head, "You have nothing to worry about Lollipop; I won't try anything." He said.

* * *

"So what are you going to name her?" Nicolette asked Fran as she played with his mint green hair. She had forced him to take off the apple so that she could mess with it.

Fran stopped playing with the kitten in his lap, looked his grandmother in the eyes, and said, "Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Pants." He said.

"Are you really going to name a girl Mr.?" Luce asked with interest, a small smile on her face as she watched everyone interact with each other like a real family. They were never really like this until the children came.

Fran nodded, "Yes, her name will be Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Pants…does anyone have a problem with that?" He asked the other's in the room.

The cat looked at Reborn for help; she didn't want to be named Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Pants.

Reborn locked eyes with the cat, and slowly sipped his espresso as NO ONE seemed to protest about the name.

"There are so many things wrong with you people." Ada said slowly, blinking a few times. She had been in her room most of the time, trying to read. But she always came out to see just what the hell was causing so much trouble…

"Like you're any better Ada," Re said to her daughter, "You were the one who pranked all your friends on April Fools so bad that they didn't talk to you for a month."

"Yes, but I won them over again with the power of fedora's!" Ada shouted at her mother, proud of her love of fedoras.

Colonnello looked at the clothes the teen was wearing, "Are those Lal's, kora?" He asked with a frown. He could have sworn he had been Lal wear that same shirt at a concert he had been dragged to for no reason at all along with the others, and the skirt was a gift from him that she never wore once.

Ada nodded, "Lal said I could have them!" She said with a giggle.

"I told her she could pick out whatever she wanted from my closet. Most of the clothes in there are from when we were teens, I could still wear them…I just don't want too." Lal said as she worked on a report. It was one of those rare moments that she was forced to wear her glasses at home, and everyone took advantage of it. It was all Alaude's fault that she had to wear glasses. "That's why there's much more room in our closet. Your sister has good taste Reborn." She told the fedora wearing man.

"Shut up four eyes," Reborn said as he pulled his sister in for a cuddle.

"Don't dis on four eyes, we're the best people in the world." Chikusa said, as he himself read a book given to him by Colonnello's father.

"It's true, people with glasses tend to be awesome compared to people who don't…" Verde said as he graded multiple test papers from the collage that he taught at once a week.

"I blame Alaude for me having to wear glasses." Lal said, done with the report she was working on and moving to another.

"I think you look gorgeous when you wear your glasses, kora." Colonnello said, pulling her closer and kissing her head.

"You know…I'm sort of glad Boss gave us a nine-month vacation." Viper said to Bel as Fran cuddled up close to her. It was odd that one of the kids other than Chrome cuddled up to her.

"Only his main guardian's got the time off. The lackey's have to work still." Bel grinned at his wife as Mukuro and Chrome decided to join their mother, father, and younger brother on the couch across the TV.

Luce grinned at the Varia couple, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about holding a reception for you two…I have everything planned out…it will be tomorrow actually." She said to everyone in the room.

"So we all have to go?" Verde asked in interest, he didn't even want to go to the last two weddings…

Luce nodded, "Yes we must all go. Oh Viper, I have the perfect dress picked out for you!" She squealed.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I was working on other things. I have requests that I have to do and so I've been working on those. I have one mostly done and then I have two or three to finish and a contest thing that I keep losing inspiration for…**

**There you have it, Fran named the cat Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Pants even though it is a female. I apologize to the person who said she should be an illusion but you see I had her planned out for quite a bit and her being an illusion wouldn't work out well with it…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, my Microsoft is back! I can now write as freely as I want without a deadline!**

**Have a funny story for you all; I was at lunch, and my friend comes over to the table I'm at and so we start watching Mulan, yes we were watching a kids movie back the frick off, and one of the teachers walks up and he just looks at us like 'What are you watching' and then I explain, and he just walks off as if we were crazy,**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"No, too revealing. She doesn't have the figure for something like that." Lal said to Luce, quickly vetoing the dress she held up.

"What about this one? She would look beautiful in this." Luce said, holding up a pretty white dress with lace all around.

Lal shook her head and went on with a speech about how Viper hated lace.

Viper frowned; the two women were talking about her as if she wasn't there. "I'm right here you know." She said to her friends.

The two blue haired women turned to look at Viper for a second before turning back to their argument about which dress she should wear to her own wedding reception.

"I expected this from you Luce, but you Lal; really?" Viper asked the older woman in shock.

"It's better than making sure that the kids are getting ready, which they probably aren't." Lal said truthfully. "We all know that they aren't doing what they're supposed to. Mukuro and Kyoya are most likely fighting, and the rest of the kids are rooting for them." She said when Luce looked shocked at the news that the kids might not be doing as they were supposed to.

There was a knock on the door that caused the three women to stop arguing for a moment. "Who is it?" Viper called out.

"Ushishishi, it's the Prince. He wishes to get dressed in his own room." Bel said through the oak door.

Lal looked at the white tux that was laying on the love seat that the couple had in their bedroom, picked it up, and then gave it to the blond prince. "You can get changed in the bathroom or my bedroom if that's occupied." She said.

"What if your husband is in there?" Bel asked the woman, he looked her over. She was still in a pair of sweat pants and a GO ARMY hoodie. "Don't you need to go into your own room to get your clothes?" He asked with a raised brow that no one could see under his hair.

Lal pointed to a dark blue dress that was laid out on Viper's bed, along with a sapphire, heart shaped, pendent. "My husband picked it out…besides; I thought guys were fine with changing in front of each other." She said.

Bel held a disgusted face, "This isn't the military; we all don't get changed together." He said.

Viper and Luce tsked in disappointment; the man was going to get a lecture that they had all gotten at one point. They were saddened when the woman simply made a comment about not being a true man and slammed the door in his face.

"Well damn, I was looking forward to one of your military stories." Luce said with a pout. She didn't like the morals of the military, but Lal's stories were always entertaining.

"Maybe later…Viper, wear this." Lal said, picking up a dress and handing it to Viper.

Viper frowned; she didn't even know when Luce got all these dresses her size…either way she took the dress and started to change, for the three women could care less if they changed in front of each other.

* * *

"Well, don't you all look good?" Reborn whistled lowly, holding his arm out for his wife.

Luce giggled and took Aria from Fon, who was holding the nine month old baby out for her. "You all look good as well." She said to the others.

"We should get going, we don't want to be late," Mammon said briskly.

The room was brightly lit with people chatting over the soft background music. People from all over were there enjoying themselves including the rest of the Varia and even the CEDEF.

"Look kids, I see your friends over there!" Luce said to the children, pointing to the group of kids they all usually played with after school when they weren't training or studying.

Chrome excitedly ran over to the others, causing Kyoya to go after her to make sure she was alright, which made Mukuro go and follow his precious Nagi, and then the other three boys went just because Mukuro went…

* * *

"How have you been Xanxus?" Lal asked after having found the man with Squalo at the table reserved for them.

"I'm fine Lal, no annoying scum breathing down my neck." Xanxus said, glaring at Squalo who was the only one who kept bugging him...minus Levi…

"Good to hear…Colonnello, go get me a drink," Lal said, sitting down across from Xanxus.

Colonnello made an annoyed face, but either way went to get her a glass of punch.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did all of this Luce…actually, yes I can believe you would do this!" Viper hissed at Luce as she watched her mother and father get into a conversation with Lussuria!

Luce waved her off, "Everything is going to be fine Viper, I had a vision that everyone is going to have a great time…I even made sure that Giotto and Iemitsu keep Alaude and Daemon away from each other at all costs." She grinned. "No one who shouldn't be close together will be near each other," She said calmly.

Viper sighed and went to make sure her sister wasn't whoring around the people she actually liked.

"Attention everyone, it's now time for Bel and Viper to share their first dance." Luce giggled into the microphone, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the woman.

Bel laughed and dragged Viper onto the dance floor that was cleared just for the two of them.

* * *

"Did they have to pick the slowest song imaginable?" Viper hissed as they danced. She could practically feel everyone's eyes on them, not to mention the smirks that half the Arcobaleno, Varia, and the children were giving her…

"Shishishi, would the Princess be happy if some of the peasants danced alongside them?" Bel asked curiously.

Viper nodded, that way people would look at them as well. "Do whatever you can to get Boss and Caption to dance you get to win the next ten fights we have." She smirked knowing it won't happen.

"Challenge accepted my dear." Bel said with a wide grin.

* * *

"Let's dance." Reborn said to Luce quietly while they watched Bel and Viper dance. "I don't think they would mind. Besides, Viper looks like she's about to kill a bitch."

Luce giggled and put Aria in Ada's lap, who was thrilled to get to play with her niece, and stood to take her husband's hand.

* * *

Fon tapped Brunilda on the shoulder gently, causing the woman to turn her head to look at him, "Would you like to dance?" He asked with his most charming smile.

Brunilda pretended to think for a moment, and then took the hand that was offered out to her, "I was about to ask Squalo to dance with me as well." She said as his hands wrapped around her middle.

"I'm sorry to have taken that chance away from you…Viper seemed to be having a little trouble with everyone's eyes on her and Reborn and Luce are already dancing so it only seemed fair for me to ask you to dance." Fon explained.

Brunilda nodded, "Well, thank you for choosing me to dance with." She giggled.

* * *

"Nagi, come we shall dance." Kyoya said to the girl, who was currently eating a slice of cake that Lussuria had given to her.

Chrome pouted, "But Kyoya, I'm eating." She whined.

Kyoya took a seat next to her and waited for her to finish the large slice of chocolate cake that sat in front of her.

"Don't glare at the cake Kyoya, if you want you can have some as well." Chrome said patiently.

Kyoya grumbled and took one of the forks that were on the table and the two began to eat the cake.

* * *

"Chikusa, dance with me!" Lexi demanded, walking up to her cousin with a determined look on her face.

"No," Chikusa said blandly.

"Chikusa, I want to dance!" Lexi whined.

"Just dance with her Chikusa, she won't bite." Mukuro said with an amused smirk.

Chikusa glared at Lexi, "She's Aunt Elizabeth's kid; god only knows what she's capable of." He said darkly.

"Just go dance with your cousin Chikusa; she's too nice to actually hurt you kora." Colonnello said, rolling his eyes at his son. He and Lal were sitting with the kids to make sure they didn't do anything.

"You dance with her then!" Chikusa said to his father in what seemed to be a challenging way. He knew the blonde couldn't resist a challenge.

Colonnello stood, "Fine, I will! Come on Lexi, let's dance." He said to his niece, taking her by the hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Lal looked at her husband and little sister's daughter dance and chuckled before turning back to the kids, "Which of you will dance with me?" She asked the three boys curiously. Chrome had finished her cake long ago so she and Kyoya were already on the floor.

"I'll dance with you mother," Chikusa said before Mukuro or Ken could. He didn't mind dancing with her; it was Elizabeth he didn't want to be close to…

Lal smirked, "That's sweet of you Chikusa, come, I will teach you how to tango." She said as a song meant for the tango came on.

* * *

"Verde, dance with me." Lexi pleaded to the green haired man.

Verde looked down at the little girl and sighed, "Do I have to?" He asked.

Lexi nodded, "Yes you have to because Chikusa wouldn't dance with me!" She said.

"I don't know how to dance…Fran might dance with you though." Verde said.

Lexi held her breath until finally, the scientist agreed to dance with her.

* * *

"Ha-ha, people are starting to dance as well! We can escape!" Viper said excitedly, pulling Bel away from the dance floor and to the closest door.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Mammon asked curiously, stopping the two from leaving.

Viper sighed in defeat, "Nowhere daddy…nowhere…"

* * *

"Got caught trying to sneak off," Lal asked her friend curiously, throwing an arm around the smaller woman.

Viper nodded, a pout on her face, "How did you get away from your reception?" She asked.

"Easy, all we had to do was dance, cut the cake, and throw the stupid bouquet." Lal said, "Because you know we had an actual wedding instead of getting eloped in Vegas…now, tell me how you got away with that I'm curious."

"Easy, the Varia went to Vegas and Bel and I brought the kids." Viper said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Lucky bitch," Lal grumbled before leaving to find someone else to talk to.

"Viper, it's time to cut the cake!" Bel shouted excitedly, running over to his wife and dragging her away from her best friend and over to where Reborn was about to cut the cake.

"It better be strawberry shortcake," Viper said as she was whisked away.

* * *

**I can write no more of this chapter, I am over it and just want to go on with the next chapter...I know, it's mostly dialogue but give me a break I didn't realize how much I didn't want to write this chapter till I was actually writing it...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I actually want to write this chapter somewhat…first though, I have a question for all of you; who would like it if I continued with Morning After?**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Like usual…**

* * *

"As much as we all hate to say it, we need to go back to our own homes." Luce's father said one afternoon at dinner.

The Arcobaleno all gave a silent sigh of relief, and then pretended to be sad.

"You have to come over again sometime…when the kids are a few years old maybe…" Viper said through clenched teeth as she cut up her steak.

Nicolette smiled, "You have to come over for holidays though! Please Viper; I want to see my grandkids more than once a year!" She pleaded.

"And Kyoya has to come to China for at least a week every other month." Dandan said, hugging her grandson tightly much to his disliking.

"Don't worry; you'll all get to see the kids as much as you want…you just have to tell us before you go grand-theft-child on us." Luce said with a smile as she looked at all the grandparents, all in their own way capable of doing something tricky even if they didn't know they had it in them.

"That also means you can't stalk them if they get put into the hospital for any reason at all Theresa." Lal said to the blond woman sternly, knowing that was what she was thinking.

Theresa cursed silently under her breath, "Oh fine, I won't stalk…" She said.

"That also goes for asking the other doctors for medical records, kora." Colonnello said to both his parents.

"You also can't use younger siblings to stalk us," Reborn said, aiming a pointing look at his own mother who for sure would use Ada to her advantage.

"You're all no fun," Re and Theresa said to their children.

"We simply know your methods mother." Reborn said, bring a wine glass to his lips slowly.

* * *

The next morning was filled with forced smiles, far too many hugs for anyone's liking, some fake, and real, tears, and finally peace.

"Bye, hope you can all come back again soon!" Luce shouted as the cars all drove away in their separate directions.

"They're gone, we can breathe!" Viper shouted in joy, jumping around all over the place. "Bring on the vodka!"

"It's ten-thirty in the morning Viper, not even you are that much of a drunk." Lal said, pulling her robe around her tighter.

"You would be all for it if you could drink," Viper pouted.

"Not even I would drink that early…screw it I'm going back to sleep…Come on Chikusa, you're sleeping with me." Lal said as she yawned, grabbing the boys hand and dragging him up the stairs with her.

"She's not usually this tired…Luce, if I'm correct weren't you tired a lot while you were pregnant with Aria?" Fon asked curiously.

Luce nodded, "She'll be wide awake before we know it." She said. "Go get dressed children. I'm taking you out shopping with me." She called out, earning a groan from the children.

"Stupid Kaki-pi is lucky, he doesn't have to go shopping with Aunt Luce…she always makes us carry everything!" Ken frowned as the kids went to the car.

"He is being forced to sleep with his mother…who if you haven't noticed has a death grip, so we're the lucky ones." Fran said blandly.

* * *

Later that day Colonnello and Bel decided that they would be gentlemen and take their wives out for a movie and dinner. They of course had not told their wives in fear that they would kill them.

"So how are we going to tell them?" Belphegor asked as they watched their wives talk.

"Easy, we go up to them and tell them to put something sexy on because we're taking them out, kora." Colonnello said firmly.

Bel looked at Colonnello in shock, since when did he ever get away with saying things like that? He sat back and gave Colonnello a look, "Show me how it is done; I would love to see Lal's reaction to you saying that." He said.

"I'm not scared of my wife, kora!" Colonnello scoffed before turning in his seat so that the women could hear and see him from where they were in the kitchen, "Hey Lal, Viper, put something sexy on kora; Bel and I are taking you two too movies and dinner!" He shouted.

The two women stopped their conversation and turned to face the two blond idiots.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Lal shouted, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.

"I SAID PUT SOMETHING NICE ON YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Colonnello shouted as well as he held his arms out in a form to protect himself from the objects she was throwing at him.

Lal started at him for a long amount of time looking like she was about to kill him, and then finally she burst out giggling like a school girl, "Okay honey…come on Viper, I'll pick your outfit out seeing as Bel is involved in my idiot husbands plan…" She said, standing up and pulling the shorter woman up with her.

Bel looked at Colonnello in awe, "How in the hell did you do that?" He asked him.

"He didn't," Luce said, walking in to start dinner, "She's one of those people who get mood swings early and they're causing her to agree to things easily…hell you might even have sex tonight Colonnello." She said.

"Either way, we won and all we got were flying pillows. I count that as a victory kora." Colonnello said as he put back the pillows.

* * *

While on the way back from the movie they had gone to see something on the radio caught their attention.

"We would like you all to call in with your spouse's pet-name, either what they call you or what you call them," One of the two men said.

"Don't even think about it!" Viper and Lal shouted at their husbands when they saw the idiotic looks on their faces.

"Shishishi too late, I'm already on line with them." Bel grinned, "Hello my name is Belphegor. I'm in the car with my wife and our friends, coming home from a double date, and we decided to call in to embarrass our wives." He said.

"What are your names good sirs?" The other man asked. "I mean your friend's names." He quickly added

"My 'friends' name is Colonnello," Belphegor said as he held Viper back from taking the phone and killing him with it.

"And what do you two call your spouse's? How long have you all been married?" The man on the radio asked.

"Well, my wife and I got married last month, and our friends got married a few days before we did. Anyway, I call my wife Mammy because her name is Mammon, and Colonnello calls his wife Lollipop…well everyone does but she really hates it when we do." Bel laughed his creepy laugh as Lal threw her water bottle at him.

"Can we speak to one of the wives?" One of the men, the first, asked with a chuckle.

"Let me think, which one of them is the most civil? Colonnello can I trust your wife with my phone?" Bel asked the man driving.

"Not at all with her temper kora, Viper maybe; she couldn't hurt a fly." Colonnello laughed.

Bel and the other two men on the radio laughed as well as Viper was handed the phone, "Muu, this is Mammon. We call Belphegor Bel for short, and we call Colonnello the Kora Bastard because he says 'kora' all the damn time…oh, and when Lal's drunk she calls him Cololololo or Nello, it's really funny…" With that she hung up and held her hand out to Bel, "I want my payment for doing that." She growled as Bel took out his wallet and gave her a twenty, the only cash he had on him at the moment.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a time skip to let's say November? And then I'm going to skip to February so it's close to the time it is now.**

**And the pet-name thing was a topic on the radio station that my mother and I listen to everyday when she's taking me to school, and I swear it is one of the funniest things I have ever heard in my life.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got an Instagram if any of you are interested; my username is Lily_Elizabeth_Collins don't ask why it just is. My friend made me…and then we started posting random pics of each other…**

**Me and my best friend were going over idea's for my sweet 16 ****and she's like 'let's have it at a hotel…on a boat!' and so now she's obsessed with boats…I love that woman. **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Mukuro was in the study of the late Natalia Mirch looking through documents he probably shouldn't be looking at. He knew he was in her study because it was more personal than the other two studies; it was a study that screamed mother. Pictures of Lal and Elizabeth as children, as well as a few of a boy with curly blue hair, hung around proudly.

He pulled out an old looking paper and grinned at what he read.

"Mukuro, come on we're going home now!" Luce shouted from downstairs.

Quickly Mukuro folded the old document into squares and put it in his back pocket before running off to the rest of his family, all the while laughing his signature laugh.

"You ready to go midget?" Viper asked the boy.

Mukuro nodded, "Yup," He said before being dragged into Reborn's car for the two hour drive back to the Arcobaleno house.

* * *

It was a bright morning in the Arcobaleno household, and for once everything was calm at the breakfast table. No one wanted to kill the other, no one was taking notes about the other's actions, no arguments were made about pineapple styled haircuts, there were no weapons out, people were getting along with Skull, and Fran wasn't wearing his hat…

It was honestly starting to scare Luce…until some rather excited news was made by a now six month pregnant Lal.

"I think they're kicking…" Lal said quickly grabbing Colonnello's hand and putting it to her stomach in time for him to feel another kick aimed at the palm of his hand.

"That feels so weird kora." He said after a minute.

Viper jumped out from her seat and marched over to her pregnant friend; she slapped Colonnello's hands away and replaced them with her tinnier ones. She waited for a minute before she felt it. "It feels like Lal's kicking my hands…but much gentler…" She said.

"Not so gentle from the inside." Luce said as she remembered what it was like when Aria first started kicking. "When's the next doctor appointment?" She asked as she fed Aria.

"Next week, kora, we finally get to know the genders." Colonnello said excitedly, he really wanted two cute little girls to spoil when Lal wasn't looking.

"We could have known earlier…but we wanted it to be a surprise…and then I got annoyed and said screw the surprise and the stupid doctor said he wouldn't tell us till the next visit for me calling him a witch's tit…" Lal said as she stabbed her food.

"Why did you call your gynecologist a witch's tit?" Verde asked curiously, nibbling on a slice of toast.

"Because he was being an ass," Lal argued with a pout. She sighed and pushed her plate away, "Go get ready for school kids; I'll take you on my way to work." She said as she stood up to get dressed.

"I'm surprised they're still letting you work, you're six months in…you can hardly sit down without help." Luce said as the kids scrambled around trying to get ready.

"I can sit down just fine Luce, besides Basil is always willing to help me and Turmeric fears pregnant women so he'll do what I order him to." Lal said as she waved her friend off.

* * *

The classroom was noisy, filled with snot nosed brats that screamed for no real reason. Needless to say Lal was annoyed.

"Why did I have to come in exactly?" Lal asked Chikusa curiously when he and the other two had dragged her into the class.

"Kufufu we need to prove to our teacher that Chikusa's mother is pregnant, he didn't believe us when we told him." Mukuro said as they pulled the pregnant woman to the front of the class. He pouted, "Awe he isn't here yet…we put him through hell constantly."

Lal rolled her eyes, "I guess I'll just wait then…wow kindergarten has changed since I was your age." She laughed as she looked around the room.

"Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa; what are you three doing at my desk? Surely you can't have gotten in trouble this early." A rather familiar voice sighed. "Boys' who is this," The voice asked yet again

Lal turned with a small frown on her face 'Stark?" She asked.

Tony Stark's eye's widened in shock as he saw the woman who caused him so much hell years ago, pregnant, and standing in front of him with three of his student's holding onto her somehow.

Mukuro and Ken were holding her hands, and Chikusa was standing like a protective guard in front of her.

"When did you start teaching kindergarten Stark?" Lal asked him curiously.

"Three years after you left my class…I thought it would be better for my health if I stopped spiking my coffee…but then these three devils came into my class and I began all over again…how do you know them?" Stark asked as he eyed the three devil children.

"My husband and I adopted Chikusa, and the other people we live with adopted these two brats along with a few others." Lal said with a smirk.

"And your husband is…?" Stark asked with a hint of curiosity ringing in his voice as he eyed her large stomach.

Lal rolled her eyes, "We both know who it is so just cut the shit and ask what I'm having because everyone does."

The older man blinked a few times, "O-okay…what are you having Lal?"

"Twins, we don't know the genders yet but I want boys and he wants girls…such a shocker." Lal said sarcastically.

"I want them to be mute." Chikusa said blandly, glaring when he felt a kick.

"Lovely…" Stark said as he sat down in his revolving chair. "What are you even here for Mirch?" He asked.

"The kids dragged me in here; I need to get to work before I have an angry Alaude on my hands." Lal sighed as she looked for her car keys in her jacket pockets. "I'll be here to pick you guys up later…don't get in trouble!" She said, ruffling all of their heads lightly before leaving.

* * *

Skull was confused when Chrome ran over to him with a picnic basket that looked like it was heavier than she could carry.

"Chrome, honey, what's that?" Skull asked the girl.

The four year old didn't say anything, but instead took him by the hand and dragged him into the backyard where a blanket was spread out waiting for them.

"Sit," She ordered pointing to the ground as she put the basket down.

Skull did as he was told and sat down on the blanket.

"Now wait here while I go get the others." She said with a large tooth grin before running off. "Don't touch anything!"

Skull sat there awkwardly as he waited for the rest of the people Chrome was bringing.

After what seemed like forever, which in reality was only five minutes, Chrome appeared again with Fran, Luce, Aria, and Verde; the other people who were home most of the time during the day.

She ordered them to sit as well, took out many yummy looking foods, spread them out on the blanket, and then sat in Verde's lap.

"You can all eats now!" Nagi giggled happily.

Fran happily did so and tore into the food that she had presented to them.

"Why thank you Chrome, but who made all this for you?" Luce asked the girl as she nibbled on a sandwich.

"Aunt Luss-nee did it!" Chrome said happily as she ate her chocolate cake.

"Well when you go over to the Varia next tell them we said thank you." Luce smiled.

* * *

"Kufufu Uncle Colonnello," Mukuro said, walking up to the man as he read through a report.

"What do you want Mukuro, kora?" Colonnello asked.

Mukuro stared at the blond for a minute before he shouted. "I WANT HERMIONE GRANDER…and a rocket ship…" He said quietly at the end, laughing like a maniac on the inside as the blond man stared at him oddly.

"God damn it Mukuro I'm not getting you Hermione Granger or a rocket ship to go to Pigfarts kora!" Colonnello told the little boy.

"Alright fine since I can't go to Pigfarts, what is this?" Mukuro asked the man, holding up the paper he found in Natalia Mirch's study months ago. He had spent the last few months reading it over and over, but some of it confused him…there must have been more papers.

Colonnello took the paper and looked at the writing, "It seems to be one of Lal's mother's letters; it is her handwriting after all kora…wait…Mukuro, where did you get this paper?" He asked as he actually began to read the letter. It definitely wasn't something a boy his age should be reading.

"I found it at Aunt Lal's house." Mukuro said innocently.

Colonnello frowned and stood up, "How much of this did you read?" He asked.

"All of it, but I didn't get some parts…is that part of a series of letters?" Mukuro asked.

"It's none of your concern Mukuro, kora, just go find Ken and Chikusa." Colonnello said as he refolded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"But I want to know the secret! Tell me please?" Mukuro begged. He was determined to find out either way.

Instead of answering the boy Colonnello went to find Fon and Reborn quickly. He found them in an extra room talking somewhat civilly.

"I thought you hid these!" Colonnello hissed at Fon, who was in charge of hiding things, as he held up the paper for the both of them to see.

Reborn took the paper, "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Mukuro found it and asked me what it meant kora!" Colonnello said as Reborn folded the paper and tucked it into one of his many pockets.

"No real worries about this letter, it doesn't give much away…Fon; what did you do with the others?" Reborn asked.

"I hid them in the attic." Fon said.

"They have an attic?" Reborn asked curiously.

Fon nodded, "Yes, I found it when we were younger…I thought you knew." He said.

"No…I don't even think Lal knows she has an attic," Reborn said with a chuckle.

"Well let's not tell the over dramatic pregnant woman she has an attic filled with things she isn't allowed to see kora." Colonnello sighed as he ran his hands through his usually messy blond hair.

The two agreed in fear that she would do something that would harm all of them in the process.

* * *

"You three will never believe who the kid's teacher is!" Lal laughed as the four longtime friends sat around Lal and Colonnello's room talking like they usually did.

"Who is it?" Fon asked the woman with an amused smile. She was so fun to talk to now that her emotions were all jacked up.

"Stark! They made me come in with them for some reason and he came in!" Lal said as she wiggled around in her seat happily.

"Why is that old fart teaching kids?" Reborn asked from where he was in the window sill. "He's probably corrupting our children." He muttered.

"You act like we don't do that already, kora." Colonnello said as he stopped his somewhat hyper wife from spinning around in the revolving chair and getting herself sick…plus the cat was in her lap at the moment and he really didn't want it attacking any of them…

Reborn threw a pillow at the blond, "You shut your mouth you dirty kora bastard! Aria and Chrome are innocent!" He shouted.

Fon snorted, "Yeah for now at least. Just wait till Aria can understand what we're saying." He said.

"And just wait till Chrome is in her teens and I corrupt her." Lal laughed as she thought of what she would teach the girl.

"YOU HORRID BITCH," Reborn shouted. He then looked around the room. "Hey, where's Headmaster Zeferon?" He asked.

"I never had a poster of Zeferon in here you idiot." Lal said with a frown as she scratched behind Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Pants ears, getting a purr out of the cat.

"Really, than who has a poster of Zeferon in their room," Reborn asked.

"I do," Viper said as she leaned against the doorway. "Bel thinks that it's creepy, but it's so worth the weird looks Fran gives it every time he comes into our room." She grinned.

"When did you get home midget?" Colonnello asked as the cloaked woman came in and shut the door.

"About four minutes ago, Chrome and Fran wanted to tell me about their day…" She said as she jumped on the king sized bed. "Why do you have a better bed than Bel and I?" the illusionist asked her best friend.

"Because we don't put knife wounds in it…? And I like having room to move around while at home." Lal said. She didn't mind military cots, but she had an option when she moved in here to keep the bed that was in there to begin with, the one that she was currently using, or bring in her own, and she thought it would be nice to have a more comfortable bed now that she wasn't living in the military, one room, issued apartments.

"Because Bel doesn't live in here, kora," Colonnello said blankly. He had sat on their bed, and it was old to say the least.

Viper stood and glared at the blond under before she finally realized that what both of them said was true. "Touché…" She said as she rubbed her chin in thought. "Oh, and Luce said dinner was ready." She added, taking the cat out of Lal's lap. "Come on you little shit, Chrome just put food in your bowl." She said to the cat who really could care less.

* * *

**I think this is long enough…six fragged pages and about 2,300 words. Don't know why I'm telling you but I am…since you know the last couple of chapters have been short seeing as I've been half-assing shit lately…**

**Who of you all noticed the A Very Potter Sequel references? There were about two or three. Seriously if you did I love you all so much.**

**Don't really know what else to say besides I feel like crap. I'm practically allergic to the month of February.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My mom's selling jewelry now, and it's really cool cause we get to make it, if any of you are interested this is the link to mom's page, just take the spaces out saber cat mom . origami owl I made a few lockets already.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"What are they?" Luce squealed when Lal came home from her gynecologist appointment.

Colonnello didn't get a chance to come since he had to do something rather important for her; he had taken her missions since she was now incapable of doing anything by herself…so says Luce…

"Guess," Lal said sitting down on the couch next to Fran and Chrome.

"Boys," Fran and Chrome said in unison.

"Girls," Luce said excitedly.

Lal snorted, "You're all wrong; it's a boy and a girl." She said as she put up her feet on the coffee table. "Luce, put the phone down I took away Colonnello's phone so that he wouldn't get distracted or get himself caught…again…"

"Can I help name them?" Luce squealed excitedly.

"Nope, we already have names…he wants to name the girl after my mother for some strange reason, and I honestly forgot what he wanted to name the boy…" Lal said as she bit her lip in thought. She knew it would come back to her eventually…probably when he came home.

Luce pouted, "Why didn't you tell us you already had names picked out?" She asked as Fran crawled in her lap.

"You never asked?" Lal said as she fidgeted around trying to get comfortable…it wasn't that easy to do… "God damn Luce how did you ever get comfortable while pregnant with Aria," She groaned.

"I wasn't, nine months of hell…don't worry you only have three more to go." Luce said, patting her friend on the knee.

Chrome looked between the two women and frowned. There was one thing that she had been wondering since Luce was pregnant, "Where do babies come from?" She asked suddenly, stopping the two's conversation.

"Yeah where do babies come from?" Fran asked.

The two adults looked at each other in horror, what were they going to tell them? Viper would probably have a fit if they told them something she didn't want them knowing.

"Lal…you specialize in teaching…you tell them…" Luce said.

"I'm not their mother I don't need to tell them where children come from!" Lal hissed.

The two children looked between the two adults as they argued. "Mukuro says that we came from eggs." Fran said suddenly. "Is he telling the truth?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

The two Arcobaleno looked at Fran blankly.

"Boy, if babies came from eggs then why the hell is my stomach large and why do my feet and my back hurt like hell?" Lal asked, giving him an 'are you really that stupid' look.

Fran shrugged, "I don't know! I'm only three." He said.

"Listen kids…babies are made when a man and a woman love each other very much." Luce said finally.

"Don't have to love each other to make a baby; all you need is the right parts." Lal grumbled so only Luce could hear as she again fidgeted trying to make herself comfortable.

"So Chrome and I can make a baby?" Kyoya asked curiously, coming into the room with his homework.

"No Kyoya…you have to be at least twenty before you can make a baby." Luce hissed, glaring at the boy as she took his homework to look it over.

"How old is mommy?" Chrome asked.

"Twenty-two," Lal said, "She'll be twenty-three a few days before your Uncle Colonnello turns twenty-five."

"Lal will be twenty-six a month from today." Fon said as he came in with Bel to look for the children. "There you are kids, Viper is looking for you; it's time for your lesson." He told them.

Instantly the two kids jumped from where they were sitting and went with Bel to their lesson.

"We are deficiently making them watch detailed videos and sex E.D. classes when they are older," Lal said to Luce. She looked at Kyoya, "Go beat up Ken or Chikusa…Chikusa needs the training since I can't train him and Colonnello's in Bellerose for a little bit…I get the bed all to myself…oh yes!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and went to find people to bite to death, "Uncle; fight me!" He shouted, glad that his homework was long forgotten.

* * *

It was three days later when Colonnello returned home from Bellerose and to make it worse it was at three in the morning.

He crept up the stairs silently and tried to open the door to his bedroom without the door creaking, something Lal did so that she knew when someone tried to sneak in and attack her like Reborn often tried to.

"It shouldn't take four days to take out two Famaliga's Nello," Lal said quietly as she switched on the lamp,

"What are you doing up kora?" Colonnello asked giving her a charming smile she instantly killed.

"Couldn't sleep, it's what happens when you have two children in you lying very uncomfortably in your womb." Lal said blandly, glaring at him.

"Want me to rub your feet, kora?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I don't want you to rub my feet you bastard!" She picked up the closest thing she could find and flung it at him. "I want these brats out of me so I can sleep lying down and sleep in general!"

"Did you at least find out the genders kora?" Colonnello asked, crawling into bed with her. He put an arm around her and a hand on her stomach.

"A boy; and a girl," She told him.

"Vanada and Natalia, kora," He hummed.

"That was his name…interesting…I forgot all about it," Lal said.

Colonnello looked at her with a curious look on his face as he made her lay down on her side, "You forgot what we were going to name our son, and yet you remember what we would name our daughter kora?"

"It's easier to remember her name; it's my mother's name!" Lal rolled her eyes. She yawned and tried to hide it.

"I'm telling him when he's older kora," Colonnello grinned, poking her in the side.

"You tell him and I'll tell both of them you were afraid of dogs till you were sixteen." She said.

"I would say you wouldn't, but considering you are a total bitch you would…therefor you win kora." Colonnello said.

"I always win; you should know that by now." Lal said with a smirk.

"After almost twenty-two years I probably should stop challenging you by now." Colonnello told her with a cocky smile.

"I'd leave you in a heartbeat if you stopped picking fights with me." Lal told him truthfully. "You're not fun when you let me win easily."

The door creaked suddenly, causing the two too look towards the door.

Bel stood there at the threshold holding onto a pink teddy bear, and Chrome's hand. "We had a bad dream and Viper didn't want us in her bed…she's PMSing…" Bel said.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Chrome asked.

"I don't think there's room for you two…my stomach takes up too much of it…" Lal said.

"But Chrome can stay," Colonnello said, patting the little space between the two of them.

Chrome took the teddy bear from her father, gave him a sympathetic look, and then crawled into bed between the couple. "Sorry daddy." She said before cuddling into the comfortable bed.

"Go sleep on the couch…or go to Luce, she'll cuddle anyone as long as they ask nicely." Lal said.

Bel glared, "Fine; I'll just go back to my moody wife." He snapped.

"You think she's moody now, wait till she's pregnant and it will be ten times worse kora…when that happens then I will pity you." Colonnello said.

"Oi, my wife is mean as well!" Bel shouted in a whisper so that he didn't wake anyone else. He had learned that it wasn't wise to wake people in the Arcobaleno household at four in the morning.

"Have you met my wife? Mixed with the mood swings and the cravings I'm pretty sure she could win any war Italy is faced with kora!" Colonnello said.

"If you two are going to have a 'my wife is scarier off' please go in the backyard or the living room. You can even go into Uncle Verde's lab!" Chrome whined, putting a pillow over her face.

"I agree with the four year old, please leave." Lal said.

"But I just got home kora." Colonnello whined.

"Then shut up and go to sleep, you too Bel." Lal said.

Bel pouted, "Meanie," He said before leaving. "I want my daughter though!" He said.

There was no reply, just a light snore. The three turned to Chrome already fast asleep…with the pillow still over her head.

"She's already asleep sorry Bel." Lal said as she fixed the pillow situation and pulled the blankets so that the girl wouldn't get cold.

Bel, again, pouted, "Oh fine be that way. Not like you two don't already have kids to cuddle with."

"Get over it Bel, kora, your wife is child size it'll be the same thing. Or you can get Fran or Mukuro." Colonnello said, reaching over and shutting the lamp light off.

* * *

…**rather fluffy chapter might I say…at least you all know the gender's! God there's even more fluff ahead…oh god the fluffiness is going to kill me…but I love it to so much.**

**Did you know that babies can tell when they're mother is holding them? It's a sense of smell that they have? I found that out via Instagram yesterday during lunch when I took a candid of my best friend/little sister. I have a lot more interesting baby facts that I looked up mostly for this story. PM me if you wanna hear about them **


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanted to take a break from the upcoming fluff; therefore we have a Friday the 13****th**** themed chapter. The next chapter will be a sappy Valentines chapter seeing as its getting close to that time of the year…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Mukuro was excited, today was Friday the Thirteenth and knowing the people they lived with hell was going to be risen.

He rushed down the stairs for breakfast hoping that a free for all had started again but was disappointed to find that they were all simply sitting there eating talking quietly, something that was not normal at all in their house.

"What's with you people; its Friday the Thirteenth," He shouted, confused beyond belief that none of them were going to try and kill each other! They did that every day but today was supposed to be different; it was a worldwide free for all basically!

Luce sighed and put a plate of blueberry pancakes on the table, "We don't celebrate Friday the Thirteenth Mukuro…some of us have memories about this day that leaves a bad feeling…" She said.

"The Varia goes all out though, so if you want you can come over after school and join in." Viper said.

"What happened that was so bad byon?" Ken asked curiously, digging into the pancakes savagely to the annoyance of Chikusa and everyone else at the table.

Luce looked at Lal to see if it were alright for her to tell them, when she got a nod she opened her mouth to speak but Reborn beat her to it.

"Lal's big brother killed their parents and then tried to kill her; in respect for them the four of us, Fon, Lal, Colonnello, and I don't really go along with it anymore which I don't get since Natalia is probably screaming at us down in hell…" Reborn stated as he lit a cigarette.

"Why do you suspect that she's in hell?" Asked a curious Fran as Bel tried to pry his apple off of his head.

"If you had met her you would understand." Lal said. "She was like me, but worse…yet she had a soul…she was Varia okay, that should tell you enough."

"Best Rain we ever had," Bel said with a proud look on his face.

"Even Squalo admits it at times, when he's so drunk he thinks that he is a woman and lets Boss have his way with him." Viper said.

"So we have to be nice to each other today?" Chikusa asked, hoping that he didn't have to hug anyone, cough, Ken, cough.

"No you don't, you can all just pretend today is a regular day unless you want to go to the cemetery with us to visit Lal's parents." Fon said as he took away Kyoya's tonfas and Mukuro's trident.

"Do we get to skip school?" Mukuro asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you have to be on your best behavior in the cemetery or else the spirits will come back to life and take your soul down to hell with them," Lal joked.

Everyone gave her strange looks, well everyone except the three who grew up with her. It was the tenth anniversary of her parent's death in a way, technically they were killed August 13th but it was on Friday the Thirteenth so in a way both days were their death days…

"When we were younger we spent one Halloween in a cemetery and that's what she told us…before she shouted out that they can take our souls…" Fon said as he remembered that one night.

"And then the cops came and she continued to offer us as sacrifices, kora." Colonnello glared, earning a laugh from everyone.

"You act like I wouldn't have done it anyway." Lal said, popping a mint in her mouth. It helped her to not throw up what she was eating, as well as crackers but she liked mints better.

"I'm going to go get the flowers, you all get dressed." Fon told them standing up from his seat. He had gotten dressed early to go and get the usual flowers they got for the late couple.

"Come on, kora, I'll help you up the stairs," Colonnello said as he offered a hand to his wife.

"Go put something nice on if you're going to go with us," Reborn said to the children sternly. He was going to make sure that they behaved today even if he had to separate them all.

* * *

The group of people walked in a line through the cemetery with Lal leading them to the graves of the two people they were visiting. They were in the back of the cemetery where it was almost a part of the forest behind it.

There were vines and leaves all over both of the graves, covering names and dates that Reborn and Fon swiftly cleaned up. They never liked Mathew, Lal's father, but they did it out of respect for the dead.

"Go put these on your grandparents graves Chikusa; the red are for your grandfather, and the blue is for your grandmother." Lal said, carefully handing the boy the roses. She would have put them down herself but her stomach was preventing her from bending over in any sort of way. She pointed to each grave as she spoke.

"Here, I'll the red ones down." Mukuro said, taking the bouquet of red roses from his friend.

Chikusa nodded to show his appreciation and silently the two put down the new roses.

"Aunt Lal, why did your brother kill them?" Fran asked after they had all taken a moment of silence for the late couple.

Lal looked down at the boy, about to answer when she realized she didn't know at all why her parents were murdered. All she could remember of that night was Calder saying repeatedly that they had lied and that was it. She never bothered visiting him to see why he had done the deed. "I honestly don't know…he was so sweet, fragile even at times."

"Elizabeth was sweet, and then you raised her." Reborn stated with a playful smirk as he playfully punched the pregnant woman's shoulder.

Lal punched him back, "Just wait till my kids slowly torture you in your sleep."

"I'm counting the days," Reborn said icily.

"Let's just go home already…I need to talk to Luce about something." Lal said, pursing her lips in thought.

Luce had stayed home with the rest of the kids, like usual. She didn't know them so she didn't go; it was as simple as that.

"You're going to ask her where she put him, aren't you Lal?" Reborn asked quietly, catching up to her as they walked back to the multiple cars they had taken to the cemetery.

"I need a legit reason for what he did; once that is done I could care less what happens to him." Lal said.

"You could have asked him back then you know, but you being you were stubborn." Reborn chuckled as he un-locked the car door.

"I have the right to be mad at him; you know the whole killed our parent's thing." Lal said as she got in the back of the car since Fon was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Almost eleven years, gotta have a real conversation with him eventually, kora." Colonnello said as he got in the car next to his son; who had gotten in after Lal.

"Eventually," Lal said putting her head against the window. "Once I know if he's still alive or not." She mused, one of her hands started to mess with Chikusa's head idly.

"I'll be monitoring that conversation to make sure nothing happens." Colonnello stated blandly giving her a look that said he was going to watch her like a hawk.

"Even pregnant I can kick his ass," Lal scoffed, resting her cheek on the cool glass window. .

* * *

"He's waiting outside for you." Luce said to the older woman with a warm smile before she could say anything to her. "Don't worry about him running off, I had a stern chat with him about what would happen if he did." She giggled.

"I'm not even going to ask why you did this…" Lal said quietly, putting her cloak back on to protect herself from the cold February weather.

"No fighting you two, I mean it I don't want to break up any fights today." Colonnello said to his wife in a teasing manner as they walked to the backyard.

"I'm not five years old you ass I know how to play nice with my own brother," Lal hissed, opening the door to the backyard to see Chrome and Fran playing close to the patio since Viper wouldn't allow the two to be a part of the Varia's free for all.

"Kids, go help Aunt Luce with dinner kora." Colonnello said to the two.

"Oh it's no trouble if they're here Nello, they aren't bothering anyone." Calder said, not turning to look at the couple as they walked up to the table.

"Fran gets pretty damn annoying after a while…" Lal said, glaring at the little boy who kept calling her fat. She didn't bother telling him which one Fran was, he had probably rudely introduced himself to her brother while Chrome had politely bowed and introduced herself.

"You're just mad I called you fat yesterday!" Fran shouted at her. He then turned to Calder, "She has really let herself go lately…it's scary how big Aunt Lal is."

Calder was surprised at that comment, not once has his little sister been over weight; something had to be up for her to let that happen. And so the man turned to see his favorite little sister…pregnant…something he was not told…Quickly Calder turned to Colonnello and threw his shoe at the blond knowing he was to blame for it. "You bastard," He shouted as the shoe hit the blond directly in the face.

Lal stood there quietly, staring at her husband who now had a giant red shoe mark on his face, before she couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh…and then the twins started to kick making the laughter hurt. "Ow, okay, stopping now." She said as she took a deep breath to calm herself, one of her hands going to hold onto the cold brick wall.

Calder jumped into action to help her sit, glaring at Colonnello the whole time. "Okay sweetie, just take deep breaths and you'll be fine." He said soothingly having gone through this with their mother when she was pregnant with Lal and Elizabeth.

Lal huffed and slapped his hands away, "I'm fine Calder, they just started kicking and my sides already hurt from laughing at my idiotic husband." She said. She turned to Fran, "Go get your Auntie a glass of water," she commanded.

"Why do I have to get it for you?" Fran argued.

"Because you were the one to agree to help me with small things until April," Lal said in the fake sweet voice she used when she was annoyed at the boy.

"I'll go and get it for you Aunt Lal," Chrome said nicely, standing up. She skipped past Colonnello and back into the house to get her a bottle of water.

"She's so cute, she told me you had a son…when did this happen?" Calder asked with a frown as he yet again glared at Colonnello, who true to his word was sitting on the other side of the table as to not interrupt the two. He had seen what happened the last time someone interrupted the siblings and he did not want to go through that pain right now.

"A month after we saw you last I believe, just showed up in front of our house with the others." Lal yawned, "And so we took them all in and now we have seven kids running around fixing to be nine…we need more rooms…" She groaned, and then thanked Chrome for giving her a nice big bottle of water.

Calder whistled under his breath, "Lot o' kids you got there…" He said, taking the bottle from his sister when she was done and taking a generous gulp.

"Aunt Luce said not to share drinks, because the person you're sharing with could be sick!" Chrome said to Calder with a huff.

"Oh its fine honey, I'm not sick or anything, healthy as a horse right Lal?" Calder asked turning back to look at his sister.

"Don't look at me I've been throwing up for the last seven months," Lal said. "I am as healthy as a pregnant woman can be." She added quickly.

"Wasn't there something you two needed to talk about?" Fran asked the siblings in his usual rude monotone.

The two siblings turned to look at Fran with identical blank looks, "Shut up Fran; the big people are talking."

"Defiantly got the big part right." Fran grumbled as he glared at her and Calder.

Calder cleared his throat and slid a paper towards his sister, "I had a lot of time to write this…in prison…" He said, "It explains everything really…" He gave a shy, cute smile as he ran a hand through his curly blue hair that the two had gotten from their mother.

Lal took the paper and put it in her coat pocket to be read later, "Let's all go inside now it's getting colder and it's supposed to snow soon." She said, mainly to the children.

The two children sadly followed the three adults inside to the warm cookies and hot coco that Luce had waiting for them.

* * *

**So it's done finally, and now I have to write that Valentine's chapter…and I hate Valentine's Day…crappy chapter I know please forgive me.**

**I'm in photography, and my camera doesn't work…anyone know what's wrong with that? Anyone at all?**


	13. Chapter 13

**And so here is the crappy, short, Valentine's chapter I promised. Today has been the worst Valentine's Day ever…I swear.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"So what do you guys have planned for tomorrow?" Verde asked the four males who actually had Valentine's.

"Taking Luce to dinner and a movie, that new chick flick she wants to see or something like that." Reborn said, twisting open a beer bottle and putting his feet up on the table. Luce would have a fit if she found out he had his feet on the table but the men were the only ones up so he could do as he pleased!

"Ushishishi the Prince is taking his Viper to Germany for the day; we all know how much she loves Germany." Bel said with his signature grin as he was handed a beer by Fon. He then used a knife to open it because his royal hands couldn't be soiled with the opening of a beer bottle.

"I am taking Brunilda to the aquarium, she was hinting about it a few months back I figured why not." Fon said as he too sipped a beer. It wasn't often that he drank beer but he felt he should this one time. "Chrome and Kyoya are coming with us…" He said with a small chuckle as he remembered the little boy forcing him to take the two of them with since Chrome also wanted to see.

The rest of the men turned to Colonnello to see what he had planned. "Lal and I really don't do stuff on Valentine's Day kora…we usually just have free for all's but we can't now…so we don't have anything really planned except for sitting around watching movies and eating popcorn." He shrugged casually, grabbing a beer himself.

"Lucky bastard," Reborn cursed, glaring at him. "I have to go see SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELING BRA! I swear it's not as sexy as it sounds!" He shouted throwing beer caps at the blond.

"Shut up or you're going to wake up the others!" Fon hissed at the Hitman.

Reborn sighed, "It's no fair he has the wife who doesn't like Valentine's Day." He glared at his friend.

Colonnello grinned in victory, "Yes, I have the wife who wants to have a free for all on Valentine's Day instead of do other things like go on walks on the beach, kora," He laughed.

"Bel, come back to bed…I'm cold…" Viper said from the staircase, holding a blanket around her tightly.

Bel chugged the rest of his beer before going upstairs to…warm up…his wife.

"You know, I actually have a date." Skull said proudly to the remaining men, "She's a fan of mine and asked me out at my last show." He grinned.

"So she asked you out?" Reborn asked curiously, and a thin eyebrow rose in interest.

"Yes she did and there is nothing wrong with that!" Skull stated.

"Dude, yes it is kora." Colonnello sniggered. "You're the woman in the relationship."

"Your wife is more of a man than you are," Fon said. "She's carrying twins; that's pretty manly." He chuckled.

"Alright, we know we have had enough to drink when Fon is saying weird things. Time to go to sleep," Verde said.

* * *

Chrome got up extra early to put Valentine's at everyone's place. They were specialized for the person she was giving them to. Once done with her task she went back to sleep.

Breakfast was over, which meant that the plates would be taken up and then everyone would see their special cards; Chrome was so excited right now she couldn't sit still in her seat. Her seat being her daddies lap since she wasn't tall enough to sit in a chair alone and they didn't have enough chairs…

"Oh, and what is this we have here?" Bel asked, picking up his Valentine. "To Daddy, from Chrome," He started before opening it. Once done he put it down and hugged his Chrome. "The Prince thanks his beautiful Princess." He said kissing the girl on the forehead.

The others checked what they had and thanked the girl, all by kissing her on the cheek or the forehead to show their thanks to the girl.

"Kids, I got something for you all!" Luce said happily to the kids before they ran off to do their usual Saturday activities.

"Kufufu and what is that Aunt Luce?" Mukuro asked curiously.

Luce smiled and took out a few heart shaped boxes. "Well since today is Valentine's Day I decided to get you some chocolate! I usually get a box for everyone and now you all are here so I decided to do it for you all as well!" She said as she passed them out.

The children all said thank you in unison and gave Luce the regular thank you kiss on the cheek before she dismissed them to go play outside.

Mukuro, Fran, Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken sat around in a circle in the very back of the backyard eating their candies.

Kyoya hated chocolate, so he gave them to Chrome, and then the others gave her a few of theirs. The little girl was so happy that she got so much candy she was practically hopping around.

* * *

"She's going to have so many cavities…" Viper said to Lal as they watched over the kids from the kitchen. She then looked down at the box of candies that her mother had sent for the kids. "Should I give them these?" She asked.

"I'll give them to them after dinner…now go before you and Bel miss your plane," Lal said, holding her hands out for the three boxes of candies.

Viper looked at the three boxes and then took one of them, "Mukuro can live without these…you can have Fran's." She said.

Lal laughed, "And what about Chrome's?" She asked.

Viper looked at her blankly for a minute, "I'll put it under her pillow…say it's from Grandma and that she loves Chrome the most or something." She said.

"You are a horrible mother..." Lal said as she peaked inside the apple shaped box of sweets. "Oh, they got the mango filled ones…" She giggled, biting into one of them.

"And you're calling me the bad mother." Viper snickered before going to get her cloak and put the sweets under Chrome's pillow.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind Brunilda, Kyoya and Chrome wanted to come along and see the fish," Fon said when Brunilda came over for them to leave for their date.

Brunilda smiled and bent to the level of Chrome to get her usual hug, "Of course not, I find it cute how closes you and Kyoya are…he's your son isn't he?" She asked curiously forgetting what Fon had told her.

Fon laughed nervously, "No actually Kyoya is my little sister's son." He said, putting a hand on Kyoya's head.

Kyoya glared, but Fon didn't move his hand. "Get your hand off of me omnivore," He hissed.

"Oh I see, well come on we should go before it gets late." Brunilda said, taking Chrome's hand in hers. "You look very cute today Chrome." She said as she looked at the pretty violet dress that Viper had put her in before her and Bel left.

Chrome grinned as well, "You look very pretty as well!" She told her with a smile on her cute face.

And so the four of them went to the aquarium to see the 'pretty fish' as Ken likes to say.

* * *

"So since Skull left for his date an hour ago one of you three to take dinner out of the oven and make sure the kids are fed, well since Verde is in his own little world that leaves you two," Luce turned to Lal and Colonnello who were actually listening to her talk.

"I'll do it Luce, don't worry kora." Colonnello said, "And the kids will be asleep before eight thirty." He added knowing it was one of the things that Luce really cracked down on.

Luce smiled, "Good we'll be back later tonight," She said sweetly as Reborn helped put her coat on. "I left a timer so when it goes off just take the casserole out and if it isn't slightly brown on the top put it back in for another five minutes,"

"Have fun with the kids," Reborn smirked as he lead his wife out of the house.

* * *

"So what do you four do when you aren't being trained?" Lal asked the four boys during dinner when it was just the six of them, Aria was already asleep for the night.

"Our homework," Mukuro said hoping they would believe him.

"What do you do when you are done with that kora? When we were kids we used to all sorts of things like that one time we-"Colonnello was cut off by Lal kicking him under the table giving him a look that said 'don't tell them a thing we used to do'. "We played go fish," He said.

"So if I call Uncle Calder to see what you all really did he will say you all played go fish, and Aunt Elizabeth will say the same thing." Chikusa said curiously.

"Your Uncle Calder spent most of his time in his room making his own chemicals. There was the occasional time he would come out and socialize with us." Lal said with a smirk. "Your Aunt spent most of her time with our mother so she doesn't know much,"

"For all you knew we could have been perfect children kora." Colonnello said, going along. Even both of them knew they were horrible children.

The four boys narrowed their eyes at the two adults, "You win this round," they said.

"That's what I thought," Lal said, standing up and going to the fridge to look for something.

"What are you looking for byon?" Ken asked curiously.

Lal frowned and bit her lip, "Pickles, where the hell did the pickles go? I know we have some." She said.

"You ate the rest of them last night," Chikusa said, "I remember because you were helping me with my homework when you ate the last one." He told his mother, getting out of his seat and taking her hand to lead her back to her own seat.

Fran sent Chikusa a look of thanks since they both knew he was the one who really ate the last pickle…he didn't know they were Lal's he thought they were just there! Only the two of them knew of the incident…

"I swear I saw them earlier…" She sighed, she then smiled and pat Chikusa on the head, "Thank you sweetie,"

"I'll go and get you some pickles after dinner, kora." Colonnello said, putting a hand over hers gently.

"I never said you had to go out and get pickles you dumbass, but it would be nice…" Lal said, taking a sip of her water.

* * *

With dinner finished the kids put their own plates away, because un-like Luce Lal made them do things for themselves, and were then told to go take a shower from oldest to youngest and then after that to go to sleep.

"All the kids are asleep," Lal said sitting down next to Colonnello, who was waiting for her back in their room to watch their movies. She had a large bowl of popcorn with her. "Fon and Brunilda just brought the other kids back and put them to sleep." She said handing him the bowl so that she could get into bed as well.

"Reborn and Luce," Colonnello asked curiously, an arm going around her shoulders lovingly.

"Still out, Viper said she and Bel wouldn't be home till tomorrow morning." She told him as she looked through Netflix for a movie. "One for the Money," She asked curiously.

"Good enough for me, kora." Colonnello said.

* * *

**Eh, it is short and crappy I know…and a day late but oh well…**


	14. Chapter 14

**And so the magical curse of Valentine's Day strikes again, I have a runny nose, disgusting in my opinion, a sore throat, and I might have an ear infection. Going to live through it though because I don't want to miss school! Which I ended up doing anyway because my little sister/best friend called mom during lunch -_-**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The twentieth of February was nothing special to begin with. It was like a usual day for the now twenty-six year old woman…until she got to work.

Basil had run to her screaming happy birthday like he did every year since he learned how to talk. He did that for everyone on their birthday, especially on Alaude's birthday the kid went crazy.

"We bought cake, it was Iemitsu's idea." Oregano said as they dragged her to where the cake was waiting for them.

"I don't like cake," Lal hissed.

"The babies do though!" Oregano giggled.

"Well today they don't want cake or cupcakes or anything that you can put a candle in." Lal told them.

Basil pouted and tugged at her hand, "But we never get thy cake, we get everyone else a cake!" He exclaimed.

Lal sighed, "I don't like my birthday Basil." She turned to Oregano, "And you know I hate my birthday!"

"Well we figured that since you are about to have the babies you should have a nice calm birthday before you spend most of your nights taking care of them and their birthday would be close to yours in a way." Oregano went on to say like she had been planning this all morning.

"Their birthday is four months before Colonnello's as well." Lal argued.

"Two months after yours since they are due in April," Turmeric added as he and Iemitsu put twenty-six candles in the cake.

"So you're throwing me a party to celebrate me almost being a mother?" Lal asked, turning to Alaude with a look that said 'help me.'

Alaude in return he locked eyes with her got a lighter and lit all the candles, a sadistic smile on his face as he did so.

"You fucking traitor," Lal mouthed as they all sang happy birthday to her in a horribly off pitch tune.

"Just blow out your candles like a good birthday girl." Alaude said with a cruel smile on his face…it didn't really look all that threatening with Basil hugging his leg…

Lal glared and put her hair up, she didn't go near fire without her hair being up after Reborn set her hair on fire when they were younger, and then she blew out the candles. "I'm not eating any cake even if you put a fan in front of it directed at me."

"The cake has mango icing." Iemitsu said, holding the first slice up and waving it around in front of her face. He looked at her stomach and grinned, "Come on babies, you know you want the cake," He sang.

"Iemitsu we both know that my children will never listen to you even if you bribe them with world domination," Lal stated, hands behind her back so that she wasn't tempted to take the cake.

"If I offered your children world domination they would take it, and then kill me, and after words they would proclaim to the whole world that I was the anti-Christ and that they had saved them all," Iemitsu said. "Now take the cake because we both know you want it." He said.

"It better be coconut," Lal said, taking the cake.

* * *

"Hey Lal, I read somewhere that women carrying twins are more likely to have premature babies…wouldn't it be weird if you went into labor right now?" Oregano asked as they ate the cake, must of them surrounding the couch that Lal had been laying on the past five months while doing her work.

"Don't joke about that Oregano, do not even joke!" Lal exclaimed, shooting up and glaring at her. "Do you know how many books I have read about premature twins and C-sections and all the other horrible things about having twins early! And not to mention Reborn has been a complete ass and is saying things like 'oh one of them might be chocking the other with the umbilical cord or one of them absorbed the other' because yes they do that!"

Alaude, who was forced by Basil to sit with them and eat cake, looked at her in a serious kind of way that Lal knew not to joke around with. "Mirch I think it's time that you take your maternity leave." He said.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Lal asked with a sigh as he helped her sit back down.

"It was going to happen sooner or later Lal." Turmeric said, patting her on the shoulder gently.

"When Colonnello comes to pick you up I'm telling him that you are going on leave." Oregano said.

"Thou want to spend the night." Basil said, making them all look at him and chuckle.

"I hate you all; expect you Basil you are a good boy and yes you can stay the night. I'll make Colonnello bring you here tomorrow" Lal said.

Basil cheered, for he was loved and only him. It was basically a game to the CEDEF to see who he stayed with the most often and lately Lal was winning to the dismay of everyone else.

* * *

"How was work Lal?" Luce asked when she got home later that day. She saw Basil and grinned, "Basil, what a pleasure surprise to see you today! Are you spending the night with us?" She asked.

Basil nodded happily as he carried in Lal's briefcase for her, why he did it neither of them knew…

"Don't ask about work kora…they finally put her on maternity leave." Colonnello said in a whisper as he carried the rest of the cake inside.

"I'm perfectly fine with it Colonnello, it was going to happen and there is nothing stopping it. I can't just go into labor in the middle of the CEDEF." Lal said casually as if it didn't bother her at all, which it did. "Basil; go play with the other kids…tell them we have cake and they'll go crazy." She said.

Basil nodded, put the brief case down besides the staircase and ran off to the backyard to where he knew the others were.

"I'll take a slice of that!" Viper said excitedly upon hearing that there was cake. "What kind of cake is it?" She asked.

"Coconut with mango icing, feel free to have as much as you want Viper." Lal said, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting down in one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Luce slapped Viper's hands away gently with a wooden spoon that she was using to cook. "No cake till after dinner, it will spoil your appetite and we don't want that now do we?" She asked in a saccharine kind of way, a matching smile on her face.

Viper looked down in shame and sat down besides Lal. "Yes Mama Luce," She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Lal, your sister sent you a gift and your brother is in the backyard with the kids. He agreed to training Chikusa for you until you can move around properly." Fon said, kissing the birthday girl on the cheek gently.

"Send the gift back to my sister and good it's about time he got some decent training since _someone_ goes easy on him." She glared at Colonnello as she said it.

"She told me to tell you she sent a pair of leather pants for when you aren't pregnant." Fon said, knowing it would get the woman's interest.

"Put them in my room, she'll know I send my thanks if I don't send them back to her." Lal said after thinking of what it would be like to have a pair of leather pants. Viper had a liking for them and she wanted to see what the big deal was…but she couldn't really do so for another two months.

Fon chuckled and did as he was told to do like a good friend he was. "How has your day been?" He asked when he returned from his task.

"It was a regular day Fon, no big deal." Lal said with a shrug as Luce called everyone for dinner.

The kids, including the ones that don't even live there, along with Lal's brother, came in all excited about whatever Luce had made that night for dinner. The others all came running as well in anticipation for Mama Luce's cooking…Sadly it was all of Lal's favorites, which others didn't like as much as her because she liked weird, foreign, yet healthy foods…but they sucked it up in fear of what Luce and Lal would do if they turned their noses in disgust to the…interesting…food that was in front of them.

"Wow Lal, you're so big now! It's weird how a few months ago you looked like you always did." Takeshi said loudly, not realizing it annoyed the woman. For some reason they hadn't come over since the summer.

"She has two living beings growing inside of her; of course she's going to be big." Verde said. "Not to mention that it's going to be hell for her to get her regular body back." He sniggered. "Woman pregnant with twins gains what thirty pounds?" He asked.

"Yeah can we stop talking about this now?" Lal asked, glaring at the (Mad) Scientist.

Calder laughed and took a swig of scotch, "Let's all just agree to be nice to the birthday girl." He said feeling a little bit proud that he was the oldest of them all.

"Shut up old man," Reborn said, throwing a weird looking salad at him.

Luce looked at the people at the table and made a face, "Good to see that you're all getting along again." She said.

"Like nothing changed at all," Fon said. It was like a birthday dinner back when they were kids.

* * *

"You staying here tonight or what," Lal asked Calder when all the children who didn't live there were gone for the night. "We don't have any other bedrooms open besides the nursery…Basil sleeps in Fran's room when he's over." She added when he gave her a questioning look.

"I think I'll go sleep on the couch like a normal person." Calder said with a yawn.

Lal patted him on the head and pointed to a closet, "There are pillows and blankets in there and we all eat breakfast in our pajamas but seeing as you have no other change of clothes we'll let you off with a warning this one time." She said.

"Weirdo's," Calder scoffed as he made his make-shift bed.

"Says the man who dips strawberry's in peanut butter kora," Colonnello said. "Do none of you remember his fourteenth birthday?" He asked.

"I remember that, it was disgusting!" Reborn shouted, just to be shushed by Luce so that he didn't wake the kids.

"Says the kid who was drinking coffee at the age of seven," Calder bit back sarcastically, fixing the pillows in just the right way. He looked Reborn over and made a confused face, "How are you so tall?" He asked.

"Listen we can talk about how tall Reborn and the other two got so tall later…Now let's just go to sleep." Lal said growing annoyed quickly.

Reborn took a seat across from Calder, who was now laying on the couch under two thick blankets. "Colonnello, go put your wife to bed she's getting cranky." He said.

Lal threw a pillow at Reborn's face, "Bastard." She hissed.

"OI let me give my niece and nephew a kiss good-night." Calder said.

"No it is creepy enough when Colonnello does it I don't want my brother kissing my stomach as well," Lal said, swatting him on the head as she passed by to get to the stair case.

"Told you she would say no," Reborn laughed. "She nearly had a fit when Fon made a joke about rubbing her stomach for good luck."

* * *

**Both those things about twins are true actually, they sometimes try to strangle each other in the womb and or absorb each other. I have quite a few friends who are twins and they all said that one of them tried to strangle the other in the womb and my mom knew a woman back from when we lived in Vegas that was supposed to be a twin but she was the absorber…strange once you think about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The awesome thing about being home sick is that you get time to do things you don't have all that much time to do after school, like writing both fan fiction and other things that you're trying to send to publicist.**

**Two updates in one day, I am now proud of myself again!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Why do you feel the need to spend the day in school with us?" Mukuro asked one day in late March when Lal insisted on spending the day in their kindergarten class instead of staying home sleeping…

"When my mom went on maternity leave with Elizabeth she came into my class for a week and then she went into Calder's class for a week, be glad I'm only staying here for the day." Lal said with a bored expression as she watched the three kids color.

The way the three colored was interesting, Ken's was all over the place and just plain out random colors, Chikusa colored it in neatly staying in the lines and using colors that looked nice together, and Mukuro colored it in neatly as well…he just used primary colors only but colored the background green…

"Mother, we both know you're just doing this because you can't work anymore and you're bored of staying home all day." Chikusa said not looking up from his coloring sheet.

Lal glared at him, "Shut up Chikusa," She swatted him on the head gently while Stark came by.

"Mirch, what did I tell you about hitting?" Mr. Stark asked Lal.

"You told me not to beat Colonnello up and that was fourteen years ago when I was in your eighth grade English class." Lal said taking a sip of the smoothie Luce had made her take with her. "And I did it anyway…now look where we are; I somehow ended up carrying his twins…damn how the hell did that happen?" She asked herself.

Stark sighed, "You specialize in teaching don't you Lal?" He asked ignoring her last comment completely.

"I specialize in teaching multiple ways how to kill, fight, and set traps to kill for a Special Forces squad in the military. But I did have to teach a science class at one point so yes I teach…" Lal said.

Stark grinned, "Great so you can cover for me on April fifteenth? It's my sister's wedding and I can't find anyone to cover for me."

"She can't, she's due the thirteenth." The three boys said before she could answer.

Lal turned to glare at the kids, "Who said you could answer for me? Besides knowing Colonnello's kids they're going to be a week overdue anyway." She said.

"Mom," Chikusa said warningly. "What would dad say about you doing this?" He asked.

"He would say no which just makes me want to do it more." Lal said. "And if anything I have the hospital on speed dial and so do you." She said.

"The kid has a phone?" Stark asked curiously.

"He used my mood swings to his own advantage…by now I would have taken it back or something but he did think of a clever way to trick me into it and he did give Colonnello a good speech about how it would come in handy if some idiot tried to kidnap them so he can keep it till he gets into real trouble." Lal said.

"Will you do it or not Mirch?" Stark asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes I'll do it, don't get your panties in a bunch Stark." Lal said waving him off casually, "I don't have anything better to do."

"She's already done all the things she was allowed to do ten times over byon," Ken explained.

"And then she tried cooking dinner, which wasn't that bad but still it is very scary!" Mukuro exclaimed.

Lal smirked, "I made pineapple pudding last night and he freaked out." She told Stark. "None of us really like pineapple but it's a running gag in our family."

"There are many things wrong with your family…and really Mukuro needs a haircut." Tony said as he glared at Mukuro's hair, it annoyed the fuck out of him on most days.

"We tried but it just grew back the next day…" Lal sighed. She looked at the 7-11 coffee cup he was holding, "Is that actually coffee or is that vodka?" She asked.

Stark rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "It's scotch thank you very much."

"We caused that?" Mukuro asked with a grin.

Stark nodded and took a sip of the scotch coffee, "You caused it."

The three friends locked eyes and nodded in a way that said 'our job is complete.'

* * *

"No kora, you aren't working until July." Colonnello argued that night when Lal had told him about subbing for Stark on the fifteenth.

The two of them were in their room getting ready to go to sleep when she had brought it up.

"It's just a kindergarten class Colonnello, it's not like I'll be doing anything dangerous." Lal argued back in a hushed tone trying to ignore the part about her not being able to work till July.

"And what if you go into labor kora?" Colonnello asked as he held the covers up for her to slip in next to him.

As an instinct Lal got under the covers and was tucked in the best she could into his side, "The kids will be in the class as well and knowing Kyoya he will probably be there watching me." She said as he leaned over to shut the lamp lights off.

"You really want to do this don't you kora?" He asked, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger idly. He didn't even realize he was doing it till she moved her head slightly, causing his hand to move as well.

"It'll save me from boredom for a little bit…" Lal answered.

"Alright fine, but if you go into labor I get full rights to say 'I told you so' kora." Colonnello stated.

"Whatever you say," Lal rolled her eyes and then turned so that she was lying on her back, and then she turned on her other side so that her back was facing her husband.

"Still can't go to sleep?" Colonnello questioned curiously.

"Nope," She answered.

* * *

It was silent in the Arcobaleno house…except for in one room that wasn't yet occupied. In that room six kids all sat around in a circle with flashlights.

"Why do we come into the twin's room again?" Chikusa asked curiously. "It would be better to do this in here when they aren't in mom's stomach." He said.

"You just want to torment them in their sleep." Chrome said with a roll of her eyes.

The others all nodded in agreement; it was a little known fact that Chikusa wanted nothing more than to torment the two beings growing inside his adopted mother's stomach…okay so he's going to have to wait a few years to actually enjoy it but still!

"Why am I even here?" Kyoya asked, moving his flashlight around in various places showing random baby toys and blankets.

"Because we have all the sweets Aunt Luce hides from us." Fran said as he and Ken held up extra-large bin of sweets.

"…I'm in…" Kyoya said, laying his flashlight down on the ground.

And so the kids went on to eat the sweets, talking, laughing, telling stories, and other things…until…

"What the hell are you all doing in here? What is this baby shit doing in my room?" Verde asked, switching the lights on. He had come upstairs to actually get some sleep just to find six little shits in what he thought was his bedroom…and the room was painted light blue instead of white…

The kids all stared in shock at Verde…was this his room?

"I think Aunt Lal turned your room into the nursery for Natalia and Vanada." Chrome giggled quietly when the kids all discussed the issue.

"That son of a bitch…LAL," Verde shouted so loudly that even the Varia woke up.

"What's wrong kora?" Colonnello asked, running in with Lal following behind slowly at a walking pace because she just didn't want to run...

"You turned my room into a nursery for the demons!" Verde shouted as the whole house quickly surrounded the room.

"This was your room?" Lal asked, turning to look at Luce in shock. "You said this room was vacant!"

"I thought he had turned his lab into a room as well!" Luce said.

"No I didn't! My room now has stuffed bunnies and bears and other baby shit all around!" Verde shouted as he pointed to the various baby things around the room.

Lal turned to look at Colonnello, "Why is this room filled with stuffed animals exactly?" She asked.

"At one point your sister was here…and then Luce got her hands on it…" Colonnello said.

"Where the hell am I going to sleep? I have not slept the right way in eight months and I finally go to my own room to see that it's going to be used as a nesting place for what we all know is going to be the two evilest children in the face of the universe!" Verde ranted on.

"I have a simple solution to this." Reborn said; he turned to Lal and Colonnello, "You two have to move into the old house." He said.

"Or the house in the mountains…?" Lal asked hopefully.

"How many rooms," Luce asked.

Lal's face scrunched up in thought, "It was my mother's grandparent's house and they used it as a bed and breakfast so it could fit about twenty?" She turned to look at the three men who had been in the house before.

Reborn made a so/so hand sign, "Maybe fifteen rooms so we could fit all of us easily."

"That's it we're moving into a house in the mountains!" Luce squealed.

"Who said I would let you all live there?" Lal asked curiously. "I haven't been to that place since we were twelve what if I just want to live there with my family alone?" She continued to ask.

Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello broke out laughing Lal eventually joining in. "That was a good one Lal," They said.

"Just go start packing, I'm going back to sleep." Lal said with a chuckle.

* * *

It took a week for everyone to pack all the things they wanted to bring with them and then it took a day and a half to drive up to the mountains.

"It's so huge!" Fran shouted upon seeing the house.

"How have you not gotten lost in there byon," Ken asked.

"We did one time, but then we made a game out of it." Calder said; he was helping them move in. "And then dad yelled at us for three hours straight." He chuckled.

"Good times," Reborn said as Lal looked for the fake rock that had the key.

"Found it," Lal said, squatting down with difficulty to pick up the fake rock. She took the key out of it and proceeded to unlock the door.

"Go claim your territory or something like that." Viper said to the kids, "The rooms on the third floor are already claimed so back off." She called out as they all ran.

"And the room on the second floor next to the staircase is the new nursery!" Luce shouted. "On the right not the left," She quickly added.

"Feels good to be here again," Fon said plopping down on the couch next to Lal.

"You got lost in the woods at least once every time we went here kora." Colonnello said. "And then the next morning Natalia would find you curled around the outside fireplace using your robes as blankets." He added.

"Mathew would then call you an idiot and the two would get into an argument for a majority of the day." Reborn said.

"You guys had a messed up childhood," Skull said, sitting on the floor across the fire place.

"But it was a good one," The five said with grins.

* * *

**I love staying home on school days, but I hate it as well because I'm missing so much work and other things not to mention we don't even have excuse notes because my mom kept putting off going to the doctor…but hell me and Nikki have been watching How I Met Your Mother for like seven hours straight and now that the roads are most likely freezing tomorrow we'll be watching it all day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The shit that Disney Channel stars do on How I Met Your Mother is just amazing. The thing that regular stars do on How I Met Your Mother is just wrong in general.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"This place is so cool, why haven't we been here before?" Viper asked on the third morning of living in the mountain house. "We're right next to the beach and there is a field of strawberries not even five minutes from here!" She shouted in excitement.

"First off you hate the beach because you said one time Fon mentioned the beach and I quote 'every time I go to the beach it seems like I always bring it home in my hair', and you never seemed to be interested." Lal said.

"Well now that we're living near it I love it!" Viper said as she drank half a glass of strawberry milk.

"She's just saying that because she found a new way to make money." Bel explained to them.

The others all nodded, it explained everything now. Once Viper hated something it was nearly impossible to change her mind.

"How much have you made so far?" Verde asked curiously, his Viper notebook out and ready to take notes. Verde had a notebook for each one of them and for some reason they didn't question it for some strange reason, it just worked out for all of them if they didn't ask questions.

"Enough to buy a small island," Viper giggled happily a wide grin on her face.

"Where do you keep all this money that you make?" Skull asked. It was a thing all of them had been wondering but none of them bothered to ask.

Viper laughed and shook her head, "Oh Skull you'll never find out even if your life depended on it."

"I'm afraid to even go looking for her stash." Fran said.

"Squalo and I tried to find it one time…we ended up in Hong Kong for a month and neither of us knew how it happened." Bel said, shivering at the horrid memory.

"What did you learn from that experience?" Viper asked her husband.

"To never look for your stash ever again…" Bel said as he hung his head in shame.

Viper patted him on the head like she would a dog, "Good Bel, you have learned well." She purred.

"He still thought you were a male for nine years." Lal reminded her best friend.

"True he was stupid enough to think I was male, but so did mostly everyone else so he's off the hook for that one." Viper said.

Luce came back into the room at that time, carrying a large tray of bacon and sausage. "The kitchen is amazing Lal, and the table is big enough for all of us and then some!" She squealed.

"Hmm, oh yeah we came here every year for Christmas so grandpa got this huge table for holidays and after they died it was left to my mom since Eleanor would have just sold it and after she died it was given to the next of kin but Calder was in prison so it went to me." Lal said with a shrug.

"It's so good not to have twerps sitting in our laps while we eat." Reborn commented.

"None of the kids even sit in your lap besides Aria." Fon said as he got some bacon. "Every time they try you try to shoot them." He mentioned.

Reborn grinned proud of himself for the fact that all the kids were afraid of him. "And I'm damn proud of it." He said.

* * *

"We have to go, try not to destroy the house; I actually like this one." Lal said after lunch as Colonnello went to get their coats.

"Where are you two heading off too?" Skull asked as he helped Luce and Fon clean up lunch.

"Doctor Appointment kora, now that she's about to be in month nine the appointments have to be more frequent so that we aren't shocked if one absorbed the other or strangled the other to death or anything else that can possibly go wrong when having twins." Colonnello said.

"I got twenty bucks that the girl strangles the boy." Reborn said, placing his bet on the table for Viper to start the official bet.

Viper looked at Lal, she didn't want to make a bet that her best friend's kids killed each other in the womb but it was still a bet involving money. She gave her friend a pleading look to make the bet. Once the nod approval was comprehended she looked at Reborn, "Thirty bucks says that both of them are fine."

"A hundred says that once they're out the girl is the mastermind of the two." Verde said as they all slid the paper money down the table to Viper with their bets.

"I bet forty that they both are evil masterminds in their own way and that they both try to kill Reborn at least once in their lifetime." Fon said as he too put the money on the table.

"Ten bucks says that they tie Colonnello up and try to run them over with a toy train," Mukuro said loudly as he put his money down.

Lal and Colonnello just looked at the people blankly, "You all are horrible people if you're making bets about what two unborn children are going to do." Lal said.

"We love you too." Reborn said, kissing her on the cheek as he passed by to look after Aria.

"Go fuck yourself." Lal said flipping him the bird before they left.

* * *

"When are you going to tell Luce you smoke?" Bel asked Reborn when he found him and Fon at the beach…both smoking and drinking. "When are you going to tell Brunilda that you smoke?" He asked.

"Brunilda smokes as well," Fon said. "She smoked after sex before I did which is saying something because that's like a law for the four of us…but now Lal and Colonnello can't because she's pregnant and refuses to let him smoke in front of her…"

"And Luce can never know that I smoke anything but cigars." Reborn said. He picked up the pack and offered it to Bel, "Would you like to enter our gang?" He asked.

Bel looked at him blankly before taking one of them, "Who has the lighter?" He asked.

Fon held it up for him to take. "Take a seat Belphegor."

Bel took the light and sat down in the empty seat next to Fon.

* * *

"Don't you think it's cute how our husbands think they can hide things from us?" Luce asked Viper with a chuckle as they watched the three men from their spots on the porch.

"It's so hard to pretend we don't know." Viper agreed as she counted a new stack of bills that she had gotten. "But so fun as well," She giggled.

* * *

**Mhh short chapter I know. Next chapter will be longer than this I promise.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I promised this chapter would be longer and I am going to keep that promise! This will be a long chapter! The longest chapter so far actually...**

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update…had things I needed to take care of…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Why are we being kicked out again?" Bel asked when Luce had told the men, even the children that they needed to leave for a few hours.

The nine males were currently walking the streets of Italy, not really sure what they were going to do for the hours that they weren't allowed in the house…Luce had given them a long list of things that they weren't allowed to do with the children, like go to a bar or go to a shooting range…

"Luce is hosting a baby shower for Lal, and for some reason men can't go to baby showers." Fon explained with a sigh.

Neither he nor Lal thought a baby shower was needed, they had enough things. Natalia would be using Aria's old crib, and they already got a crib for Vanada. They both knew they had enough stuffed animals and clothes and Luce had an endless supply of diapers…

"Luce said something about not having enough things for the boy…" Chikusa said.

"In other words she just wants more things to dress us Vanada in…" Fran said blankly. He looked up at Bel, who was holding his hand so that he didn't get lost like the last time they went out in a group. "Can we go to the park?" He asked.

"Let's go to the zoo byon!" Ken shouted happily.

"We're banned from the zoo," Fon said dully.

Reborn and Colonnello grinned proudly, "You're damn right we got banned from the zoo."

Everyone gave those curious looks, what could they possibly have done that have them banned from the zoo?

"What the hell did you do?" Verde asked.

"Fon snuck into the monkey exhibit, Reborn kept fucking with the lions, and Lal and I got into a fight in the bear cages kora." Colonnello said with a fond smile. "Elizabeth didn't get kicked out though; in fact she somehow managed to get a lifetime supply of free stuff every time she goes to the zoo…" He said.

"…Damn…and I actually wanted to go to the zoo…" Bel said.

"Can we go see a movie…?" Mukuro asked hopefully.

The adults all exchanged glances that seemed to be a good choice, none of them had gotten kicked out of the movie theater so far, and a movie was a good way to kill time…maybe they could get lunch afterword's…

* * *

"I hate you, so much right now Luce." Lal said as she was surrounded by pink and blue things. She didn't want this baby shower, but Luce was forcing it upon her like she did many things.

"So Lal Mirch, what do you and my husband do at work?" A very curious Nana asked. She was quiet surprised when her husband said that she was invited to one of his co-workers baby-showers.

"We dig oil…" Lal said with a strained smile. It was the same story he had made her go with when they were in high school… "We've worked together since we were in high school…"

Nana's eyes lit up, "I'm so proud my husband has been able to keep a job for so long! Are you two good at it?" She asked.

"Obviously, or we would have been fired by now…of course I can't really work at the moment, but he still does a damn good job." Lal said with a false sweet smile that Nana didn't seem to be able to see through.

"Lal, why don't you go help Chrome get the cider," Luce said thinking it would be best to separate the two women before Lal snapped and told her about the mafia.

Lal gave Luce a look of hatred, "Cider Luce, really..?" She asked.

"Yes, cider now go and help the girl before her grandmother finds her." Luce said, shooing the pregnant woman off.

Lal found Chrome having quite a difficult time trying to reach the crystal glasses that Luce liked to use for cider. Laughing quietly she reached over the child to grab as many as she could. "Next time you should ask for help Chrome." She said when Chrome ran to get the cider to pour into the glasses.

"I wanted to do it by myself." Chrome said with a pout as she stood on a chair to help pour them.

"You can't even reach the sink in the bathroom without a stepping stool Chrome." Lal reminded the girl as she put the filled cups on a silver serving tray.

Chrome continued to pout as the two went back to the living room in time for Luce to announce that it was time for gifts to be opened…

Lal looked at the blanket that Theresa had made; it was a light blue color, the same as their rain flames. It was big enough for maybe the both of the babies depending on how big they are when they are born. "When did you have time to make this Theresa? You work sixty hours a week at the hospital…" She said, looking at the patterns in awe.

Theresa smiled and pat the woman on the knee, "When your first biological grandchildren are about to be born, you always have time." She said.

"Keep that in mind when we need you to watch them." Lal said, a hand going towards her stomach without her noticing.

Theresa merely smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

Xanxus was annoyed; he kept hearing this weird tapping noise at his window…finally after five minutes he snapped and went to see what the hell was going on…what did he find? Lal Mirch and Viper throwing small little rocks at the window with bottles of what looked like cider in their hands.

"Trash what do you think you are doing?" He asked, helping the two women in the room through the window…well he helped the pregnant woman, Viper can do shit for herself.

"Ditching my baby shower…it's boring and Colonnello's mother is driving me crazy with weird tips that have nothing to do with children…not like she should really be talking her son lived in my house eighty percent of the time…" Lal said as she was forced to sit down in her usual seat.

"Why the fuck did you bring cider?" Xanxus asked, getting three glasses for them anyway.

"Luce hid all the alcohol because I kept tormenting Lal by drinking in front of her…" Viper said, sitting down besides Lal.

"So basically there won't be any drunks in the house for another three weeks when I am supposed to give birth…" Lal said, taking the glass of cider that Xanxus held out for her. "Thank you."

"To three more weeks of being pregnant," Xanxus said as the three held up their glasses in a toast.

The three chugged down the cider; all hating the taste mostly, before slamming the glasses back down.

Lal simply sat there listening to the two Varia members talk. She wasn't in the talking mood…her stomach was upsetting her slightly and every so often she would get a sharp pain…but then it would disappear…

"Lal, what's wrong you look like you are in pain." Viper said, noticing that her friend was being rather quiet and on occasion she would take a deep breath and then exhale very, very slowly. "Are you okay…? They aren't kicking up a storm aren't they?"

"No…they're fine…I think I'm going into labor…" She said before whimpering slightly and grabbing onto the table.

Both the Varia stood and went to help her up quickly.

"Where the hell is a doctor when you need one?" Xanxus growled.

"Next door…Colonnello's mother is a doctor." Viper said as they walked Lal back to the Arcobaleno house.

Luce had decided to hold the baby shower at that house so that it was easier for people to get to. They would be living in the house near the beach until the twins were old enough to walk. By then Verde would have added more than enough rooms for them.

"Someone needs to call Colonnello," Lal said as they walked in the cool air back to the house next door.

"I'll be sure to call him and the others, don't worry." Viper said kicking the door down…Xanxus ended up kicking it open since she ended up hurting her foot…

Luce stood up quickly upon seeing who had come into the house, "There you two are we were worried sick! ...Lal, what's wrong…?"

"We think she went into labor." Xanxus said, sitting her down on the couch gently.

Theresa stood up quickly, "Take her to one of the bedrooms; I'll see if it's just Braxton hicks contractions or not…" She said.

"No way in hell I am letting my mother, or father, in law look down _there_ for any god damn reason. Going into labor or not!" Lal shouted when Xanxus moved to pick her up and bring her to a bedroom. "Take me to a god damn hospital and call my fucking husband in case this is the real thing!"

Brunilda stood and took out her phone, "I don't have Colonnello's number, but I have Fon's so I'll call him." She said quickly dialing his number.

"I'll call Alison to get the ambulance over here…" Theresa said with a sigh as she also got her phone out.

* * *

They were in the middle of lunch when Fon got Brunilda's call, "Hey how is the baby shower going?" He asked as the kids argued in the background.

"You know usual baby shower things…oh and we think that Lal went into labor tell Colonnello." She said casually.

Fon, who was taking a sip of his drink at the moment, spit it out on the person sitting next to him, Bel, "What do you mean you think she's in labor? Theresa's a doctor can't she check or something?" He shouted causing everyone to shut the fuck up and stare at him.

"Well she doesn't want Theresa to be anywhere near her at the moment and the ambulance is on their way…We will be meeting you guys at the hospital okay." Brunilda said before hanging up.

Fon sighed and looked towards Colonnello, who looked as if he was trying his best to stay still. "There is a slight possibility that Lal is going into labor." He said.

Colonnello stood quickly, "Are they at the hospital yet?" He asked.

"The ambulance is on its way. Brunilda said to meet them at the hospital." Fon said.

Reborn stood as well, "Let's go see if the preggers isn't going to be preggers anymore." He said with a grin as he put his fedora back on.

"Don't we have to pay?" Fran asked.

"Now's not the time to do such things as paying bills…To the hospital we go!" Reborn said, running out of the restaurant.

Fon sighed and put some money on the table, "He's been like this for years…"

* * *

"What room is Lal Mirch in?" Reborn asked casually when they got to the hospital.

"Lal's in room 12A by request…said there was this huge reference to it…" Said Sally, the nurse, who had known them since they were young because of all the weird injuries they have gotten…

Colonnello and Fon blushed slightly at the room number…why did she have to ask for that room…?

Reborn simply smirked, "Room 12A eh, nice one Mirch." He said.

"You can tell us the weird story behind the room later, we need to see if mom is okay or not." Chikusa said in an annoyed tone.

When they got to the waiting room closest to the room Lal was in they were greeted by all the women, and Jonathon who was there because his wife was forcing him to be there, glaring at them, "What took so long?" They all asked.

"So many things…how is she doing kora?" Colonnello asked.

"We don't know yet, we haven't heard anything." Theresa said. "We wouldn't have to wait if she had let me examine her like I wanted to." She grumbled.

"We've been over this Aunt Theresa," Ada sighed, "It is really weird for your mother-in-law to deliver your baby." She said.

And then the doctor came out, "Which one of you are the husband," He asked.

In response Reborn threw Colonnello to the front of the group, "He is."

"It seems like it was just Braxton hicks contractions, but she is still very close; a few weeks and you'll have a pair of trouble and headaches." He said. "She can leave at any time." He added before walking off to his next patient.

"So why room 12A?" Mukuro asked curiously when Colonnello went to go get the papers to check Lal out of the hospital.

"Let's just say that Reborn and I walked in on something we probably shouldn't have," Fon said with a blush.

"Then why does Colonnello blush?" Bel asked.

"It was embarrassing for him." Reborn said with a smirk. "It was senior year, after spring break." He explained.

"Oh, so you're telling them about 12A?" Lal asked who had gotten the hell out of the hospital gown the instant that she was allowed to change. "So worth getting caught," She smirked.

"For you it was kora," Colonnello said, coming back from the front desk on that floor with the papers that needed to be filled out. He kissed her gently on the forehead and put a hand on her swollen stomach, "You scared the crap out of me. I thought they wanted to come out early." He added.

"Yes because I was having a walk in the park," She snapped, punching him in the gut gently. She yawned into her hand, "Let's go home, I'm tired." She said.

* * *

When April thirteenth finally came along Luce made it a silent law that they all had to stay in the house for the day in case Lal went into labor and no one was there to help her. It was a weekend so it's not like the kids were actually missing school or anything.

"Do we really have to do this? She can do things for herself Luce." Reborn said to his wife for what seemed like the millionth time.

Luce turned her head to glare at her husband, "One of your best friends can go into labor at any minute and you want to abandon her?"

"Three weeks ago we thought she was going into labor but she didn't. I cared a first time I'm not caring a second." Reborn said.

"In his defense one time when Reborn broke both his legs trying to jump out of a really tall tree in her backyard she kicked him in the gut and left him there for an hour." Fon said.

"Why did you do that?" Everyone asked turning to Reborn for the answer.

Reborn shrugged, "A dare is a dare and I do not turn down dares." He stated.

"Who dared you that time?" Verde asked the fedora wearing freak. They all knew there were two occasions where he was dared to jump out of a tree…

"Colonnello did it that time, the next time Natalia did it…" Reborn told them before putting a finger over his lips as he heard Lal and Colonnello come down the stairs arguing about something.

"Oh so you're telling them about the time mom dared you to jump out of a tree?" Lal asked as the couple sat down at the large table that Luce demand they all sit at during meals. "She said she would give him twenty dollars if he landed in the pool." She added when she was given curious stares.

"He didn't make it…" Fon said sadly.

"He thought that he could do it a second time after failing the first time, kora." Colonnello added with a proud smirk.

Reborn glared, "I'm going to get you for that you bastard."

"You already did the whole rumor going around the school that he had aids." Lal reminded him. "It took Fon and me all year to clean that mess up."

Reborn chuckled as he remembered their last year of middle school, "That was the best year ever," He said.

"That was the worst year ever," The other three said.

"It was the best!" Reborn shouted.

"I was forced on a million blind dates," Fon said.

"You told everyone I had aids and Lal wouldn't tell anyone we were dating kora." Colonnello said,

"We weren't dating until the next year and we both know it." Lal argued as she reached over for some Greek yogurt and the bowl of berries. "It was a horrible year for me because well it was actually a pretty good year for me." She said as she mixed the yogurt and the fruit together. "I got to go to my favorite country in the world and I got a free Fabio."

"He isn't allowed to be the godfather." Colonnello growled.

Lal cursed, she had tried so hard to convince him to let Fabio be the godfather…of course she didn't really want Fabio to be the godfather but it was just something she felt like she had to tease him about. "Oh fine." She pouted.

"Wait, you mean you two still don't have godparents for the twins?" Bel asked.

"You're due today and you still don't have godparents," Skull continued.

The couple shrugged, "We kept disagreeing on who we wanted."

"So we're just going to wing it basically." Lal said.

"You can't wing godparents!" Luce exclaimed.

"Oh well they just won't have godparents kora." Colonnello said with a shrug.

Luce looked like her eyeballs were about to pop out of her head, "They won't have godparents! What kinds of parents don't have godparents for their children?"

"Chrome doesn't have godparents, and neither do any of the other kids besides Aria." Viper reminded her.

"Actually I'm Kyoya's godparent…" Fon said.

"Not now Fon," The two women shouted.

"I don't see the big deal about godparents to begin with; when I needed my godparents all they did was go to the funeral. I did mostly everything else…sorry Viper." Lal said. Her parents were her godparents after all…

"No its true they didn't…you can make Boss the godfather…he really misses getting drunk with you." Viper said, patting her friend on the shoulder lightly…and then she pulled her hand back in case she tried to ripe it off…she still had issues with people touching her.

Lal rolled her eyes, "We'll think about it okay…Verde pass the bacon."

Verde was about to say something rude but after seeing the deadly look that Luce was giving him he sighed and passed the due pregnant woman the bacon. "Do you really think mixing Greek yogurt and bacon is a good thing?" He asked.

…And then Verde got yet another death glare and decided that he needed to shut the hell up…

* * *

"Let's go to the beach!" Luce said excitedly. Everyone was just sitting around the living room and she did not like her family being lazy!

The children perked up noticeably, they loved the beach.

"Beach you say?" Mukuro asked with a grin on his face.

Luce grinned, now she had gotten their attention. "Yes the beach." She said.

"Can Tsuna and the others come over?" Chrome asked, turning in her seat to look at Luce.

The grin on Luce's face widened, she loved the idea. Maybe she could convince the other parents to stay over for a while…she loved when Lavina, Hayato's mother, brought over brownies and Nana made excellent cake as well. "Of course they can come…how about we make a picnic!" She said as she reached for her phone to call them.

"You just want the other mothers to bring over food." Fon chuckled.

"No, I also want Takashi to bring over some of his father's sushi," Luce said before pressing a finger to her lips to show that the person she had called had answered. "Hello Lavina; it's Luce. The kids wanted to know if Hayato could come over. We just moved into a new house near the beach and decided that we were going to have a picnic!" She said.

The others watched as Luce began to talk to Lavina in a weird way that no one really understood.

"Kill me if I ever start talking like that," Lal said, shifting on the couch so that she was laying her head in Colonnello's lap.

"You look comfortable," Verde snickered.

"Now Verde, you have to be nice to Lal; she could go into labor at any minute and be in horrible pains." Reborn said tilting his fedora down low to cover his smirk.

"And what does that have to do with me?" The (Mad) Scientist asked.

"When she's in pain she's going to remember you mocking her and start planning ways to make you feel the same pain she's in…or you know take it out on her husband." Reborn chuckled, earning a pillow to be thrown in his direction. He simply caught it and put it behind his head with ease to use as an extra cushion as he put his feet on the coffee table; something that all the women in the house, even Chrome and Aria, had a huge problem with.

"Daddy, no," Aria said with a small pout as she 'glared' at her father.

Reborn chuckled and picked his daughter up so that she was in his lap, "Alright honey, daddy will stop." He lied.

"Horrible father kora," Colonnello said blandly.

"Like you're really one to talk," Lal said, "You keep forgetting to pick the kids up from school and if it weren't for the fact that my stomach is the size of a watermelon you probably would have forgotten that I'm pregnant by now."

"That is not true, there is no way in hell I or anyone else could forget that you were pregnant." Colonnello said, gently stroking her hair.

"I have taken enough photos to last a lifetime." Viper said with a proud smirk as she took yet another photo as Luce came back in the living room with a frown.

* * *

"Lal, Colonnello I just got a really weird phone call can you two explain?" Luce asked the couple with a small frown on her pretty face when everyone was on their way over to their house.

"What did it say?" Lal asked sitting up with great effort.

"It said 'the bird has sunk south'…and it just kept repeating that over and over." She said, watching as the military officers nearly jumped out of their skins.

"They did what? Those fucking idiots, I told them west!" Lal shouted, grabbing her phone off of the coffee table and pounding in numbers she stood and went to the porch with Kyoya and Chikusa following to make sure nothing happened.

"What happened?" Fon asked Colonnello.

Colonnello let out a stressed out grunt, "We practically declared war on Russia…they were supposed to send it to Egypt kora…"

At that everyone gave him weird looks, including Calder who had just walked in.

"Why Egypt…?" Verde asked.

"Getting too cocky...I need to go calm her down…" Colonnello said, eyeing Lal who was currently yelling into her phone, probably cursing out the person who had sent out the orders…

"What did I miss exactly?" Calder asked, picking up Chrome who liked to run and hug him before anyone else…he didn't want to tell her that she was the only one who actually ran up to hug him…or hugged him at all besides his sister and that was only because Colonnello made her.

"Only a slight problem…and we might go into war with Russia later…that is unless Lal or I clean up whatever mess those idiots made kora." Colonnello said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She isn't supposed to be stressed out, you go Colonnello…I'll go calm Lal down…for a fee of course." Viper smirked as she put her hood on, she usually didn't wear it at home but Calder was over so she had to put it back on.

Colonnello rolled his eyes, but gave her the fee that she had for calming people down. "Tell her I'll be back as soon as I can kora." He said grabbing his coat before leaving.

* * *

They were at the beach, surrounded by lots of food loud children that were getting them strange looks by the other occupants of the beach.

"You see, this is why I don't go out in public with you freaks." Verde grumbled. He was sitting in a lawn chair with a notebook in hand as he recorded how the children acted with their friends like he always did when they were around.

"Oh come now Verde, the kids are enjoying themselves," Lavina said with a smile as she watched the children along with everyone else. "Hayato play nice with Takeshi and the others!" She shouted when she saw the kids start to argue.

"Let them argue Lavina, they are going to do it anyway." Lal stated as she rubbed her swollen stomach without realizing it…"They need to know the limit that they can push each other." She added.

"Aren't you supposed to be in labor?" Fran asked curiously in his always rude and monotone voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be less of a smartass?" Lal resorted sharply. "If I talked back to my father when I was your age he would have beaten me to the point of almost being in the hospital." She said.

"You beat him just as bad Lal," Fon reminded her gently, as to not anger the woman.

"That actually explains a lot…" Fran said blankly.

"Why aren't you swimming with the others?" Nana asked Fran as he sat between her and Luce nibbling on a cookie…

"Every time I go in the water big brother tries to drown me…and the others help him…" Fran said with fake tears in his eyes that Nana thought were real tears…

"Oh you poor boy," She said hugging him close to her.

Lal and Luce sighed; she was far too ignorant for her own good.

* * *

"I'm back, what did I miss kora?" Colonnello asked, barging into the house in the middle of dinner when it was just the main family.

"Oh you know, I went into labor like two hours ago and the babies are upstairs sleeping." Lal said sarcastically, taking a large bite out of a jalapeno.

"That isn't funny one bit Lal, and why are you eating a whole jalapeno?" Colonnello asked, noticing that it was the only thing on her plate besides a whole bunch of other spicy things.

"Spicy things induce labor. She wants to be done with pregnancy as soon as possible and she already walked about ten miles so that only leaves spicy things or sex…" Reborn said remembering Luce drilling those three things into his head when she was pregnant.

"She has already gone through half a jar of peppers," Skull added.

"That only really leaves one thing…Bel, go get the ear plugs." Viper said playfully even though she meant it one hundred percent.

"Revenge," Lal hummed as she chomped down on another pepper, making a satisfying crunching sound as she did so.

"How do you eat those byon? They're too spicy," Ken pouted after he had tried to eat one.

"Her name means red pepper; so when we were younger she ate them constantly and Reborn kept running around covered in blood shouting that he had been reborn…" Fon said as he remembered the days of their childhood.

"I can't wait till our kids do the same kind of stupid shit we did when we were young kora." Colonnello grinned, taking a pepper from his wife's plate. The two of them got into matches to see who could eat the most in five minutes.

"You are going to regret those words when Natalia starts to date." Reborn laughed.

Colonnello snorted and took a gulp of milk, "Who said she was allowed to date kora? That girl isn't allowed to date or even think about dating till I'm dead." He said protectively.

"She's not even born and you're already being an over protective father…she's going to have you wrapped around her cute little finger." Verde smirked as he wrote down notes.

Lal rolled her eyes and dropped the pepper that she had half eaten, "I'm going to bed now these are doing nothing." She stood and put a firm hand on Colonnello's shoulder.

"There's still one more thing you haven't tried though," Skull called out stupidly.

"Don't worry Skull, we'll all know if it worked or not." Reborn smirked, tipping his fedora down low.

* * *

The fourteenth came along and still no babies had been born…Lal was starting to get rally annoyed, she never thought she would ever say it but she was at this point looking forward to holding her babies for the first time.

"Don't worry Lal, not all women go into labor on their due dates, you're probably going to be a day or two late." Luce tried to sooth her friend gently.

Lal sighed, "I'm actually looking forward to subbing for the kids tomorrow." She said, bringing her cup of green tea to her lips and taking a long swig of it.

Luce smiled and pat her on the back gently, "Let's go inside now Lal Fon should be home with the kids any moment now." She said as she helped her friend up.

Lal took the plate that they had been using for the large slice of cake they had been sharing as well as the cups before following her inside the house where the kids who still didn't go to school were most likely waiting for their older siblings.

"You still pregnant Mirch?" Mukuro asked rudely when the kids got home.

"You still a pineapple Rokudo?" Lal questioned just as rudely.

Mukuro gave her a sour look, "You know pineapples are some scary shit in hell," He said.

"Keep telling yourself that brat," Lal said, biting down on a mint. Even though she hasn't felt nausea in months she has gotten into the habit of chewing on them.

* * *

"You really want to do this kora?" Colonnello asked Lal when he dropped her and the kids off at the elementary school on the morning of the fifteenth.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want to be here Colonnello." Lal said with a roll of her eyes. He had been asking her that same question since the day before and she was really starting to get annoyed. "I will be fine; knowing our luck they won't decide to come out till another few days." She said.

"I get full rights to say 'I told you so' if you go into labor kora." Colonnello reminded her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and high-fiving/patting the kids on the head before he had to leave.

The raven haired woman looked down at Kyoya, "You are going to stay here for the day are you not?" She asked with a raised brow as they went into the kindergarten class that was already loud…

Kyoya nodded silently and brought a chair up behind the desk so that he could sit with her, "This once I will allow crowding omnivore," He said.

* * *

"So what do you guys actually do…? It's been a while since I have been in kindergarten." Lal said to the kids when it was coming closer to lunch time.

"All we ever do is color and take naps…you're supposed to teach us multiple ways to count to ten byon." Ken pointed out. Be held up the sheet of paper left to her by Stark.

Lal took the paper out of his hands quickly and looked it over once or twice, "It says I can do whatever I want as long as I don't teach you all how to shoot a gun or teach you the string theory…I don't even remember string theory…"

"Well obviously you aren't allowed to teach it too them." Kyoya said blankly.

"I'm not Verde, I wouldn't do that." Lal said before checking the time and letting out a deep sigh. She leaned against the chair and put a hand over her stomach like she always did when she was thinking.

"We have ten minutes before lunch, and then we get to go play outside until nap time…" Chikusa said quietly, how they could hear him over the other noise they all had no idea.

Lal nodded and then turned to look at two children who were trying to get away with something they shouldn't, "You two; enough!"

"Don't make her get up; you will regret it for the rest of your life." Mukuro said as he remembered the multiple times he has had to train with Chikusa. Viper had given Lal permission to train Mukuro for a week and he still felt sore in places no one should be sore!

"It's true, she's evil." Chikusa said.

Lal gave the children a look before she called them to get their lunches in her usual military way.

The children quickly did as they were told, all going to get their lunches and sit down in the groups they usually sat at during lunch time. With Ken, Mukuro, and Chikusa now are sitting behind Stark's desk with Lal and Kyoya.

"When is Elizabeth getting here?" Kyoya asked as they all spread out their lunches on the desk. They all got something different in their lunch boxes so they decided most times to share.

"She said she would be coming in on the seventeenth didn't she?" Chikusa questioned, placing a sprinkle cookie in Ken's lunch box, he hated sprinkle cookies and they always put it in his lunch to piss him off…

"Depends on when she can get off work." Lal said as she traded desserts with Mukuro.

Chikusa looked at her oddly, "When has Elizabeth ever really cared about work? She spent basically two months here…" He said.

Lal hushed him as Kyoya stole her cheesecake that she had traded with Mukuro and replaced it with his mango tart. Why Luce didn't put it in her lunch they may never know. "She cares about it when she wants to," She said blankly, taking a deep breath again and shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

By now the other kids were playing outside with the other teachers watching them of course, and the five of them had decided that they would stay inside and finish their lunch in peace.

"Are you okay byon? You've been taking in really deep breaths a lot lately." Ken said with a frown.

"They're just lying in a rather uncomfortable way is all," Lal said.

"What if they stay in your stomach forever?" Mukuro asked curiously, leaning over to look at her overly large stomach.

"Trust me; I doubt they will stay inside me forever." Lal said gripping onto the chair she was sitting in.

They all raised a brow, "Why do you say that?" They all asked in unison, not meaning to do it of course.

Lal chuckled and titled her head up so that she was looking at the tiles, "Because my water just broke…" She said.

* * *

**I know, it took forever to update and now I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger, but I don't like the fact that the last time I posted anything was the 22****nd**** of last month soo…next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one was!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I went fishing again, a big reason this chapter hasn't been posted sooner that and you all know how lazy I can get... **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

After the momentary shock of the news the kids quickly went into action, Chikusa calling for an ambulance and Kyoya running to go tell the office that a new sub was needed since the one they had now was going into labor.

"What do we do byon?" Ken asked when Lal let out a very un-Lal like whimper.

"We wait for the ambulance to get here, now be quiet while I call dad." Chikusa said as he held his phone to his ear patiently waiting for Colonnello to answer.

* * *

Colonnello himself had just dismissed the trainees for lunch, and like a nice instructor was sitting with them, talking casually about god only knows what.

"Aren't you worried your wife is going to go into labor soon?" One of them asked worriedly. They might all fear Lal, but they all thought it was pretty strange that he wasn't worried in the least bit that his wife could go into labor at any time.

"Yeah the last time we saw her it looked like she was about to pop," Another commented.

Colonnello chuckled, "She's been looking like that for months now kora. But she told me she would be fine working at the kid's school for the day and I have learned over the twenty one years that we have known each other that if I question any of her actions it will end with me hanging off of a building by my toes."

"Basically you don't question her or else you will get injured…" They said, paling at the images of Lal, still pregnant mind you, hanging him from a tree by his pinky toes.

Again, Colonnello chuckled and took out his phone, which had started to vibrate in his pocket. "You see, our son probably calling to say that everything is going fine kora." He showed them the caller ID photo, which was Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa sleeping in the backyard. "What is it son?" He asked expecting the best.

"Mom is in labor, the ambulance is on its way so you should meet us at the hospital…" Chikusa said.

The casual smile on Colonnello's face slowly faded, he was speechless for a few minutes before answering, "Just make sure it's room 12A so I can barge right in…" He said before the two grunted and hung up…

"She's in labor isn't she?" They asked giving him this look that said they all saw this coming.

"...yes…I'll be sure to take photos of the babies' kora…" Colonnello said, standing up swiftly and running like hell to his jeep…

* * *

By the time Colonnello got there he was surprised to see everyone was already there, including Calder and most of the CEDEF…

"How did you all beat me here kora? I ran ten red lights to get here!" Colonnello shouted.

Reborn smirked and tipped his fedora down low, "Stop yelling at us and go to your wife, she's been cursing you for a while now. Something about getting you castrated so she doesn't have to go through this again." He chuckled.

"Ushishishi Viper said she had to leave the room because Lal was about to break her pretty little hand." Bel said as he patted Viper on the head comfortingly.

"That and she scare me when she's in pain…" Viper said with a pout. "Go Colonnello, and deal with your wife because you seem to be the only one who knows how to."

Calder snorted and sank deeper in his seat, "I suggested they give her an epidural, but of course no one listens to me."

"No one wants to give Lal drugs; God only knows what that will be like." Verde said with a shudder.

"And she isn't even fully dilated yet," Fon chuckled feeling sorry for his friend. He knew Lal would be fine; it's Colonnello's health that he was worried about.

"Good luck, I myself think it's going to be a repeat of when Elizabeth had her tonsils removed." Calder commented as all the people who were there made a face at the memory.

Colonnello groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose and then went to the room the nurse said Lal was put in.

At that moment there were no horrible contractions going on and Lal was actually having a decent conversation with Luce and Chikusa while she chewed on some ice cubes.

"About time you got here, we were starting to believe you didn't want to be around when the twins were born." Lal said, flipping a page in her book. She had a small bet going on with Viper to see if she could finish a two-hundred paged book in between her contractions before she had to actually start pushing and all that other difficult stuff that came with child birth.

"Are you kidding me kora? I've been waiting for this day for eighteen years." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well you're lucky that the contractions are only ten minutes apart right now." Luce said with a smile as she scooted over so that he could sit closer to Lal. "But you know twins and all."

"I suppose that you are going to make me get up most of the time until they can sleep kora?" Colonnello asked, taking her hand in his so that she could practically break his hand when needed.

"Unless they need to be fed, which you obviously can't do, then yes you have to get up and do it because I will be sleeping." Lal stated, only partly joking. She smirked, a shit eating smirk at that.

And then suddenly the smirk turned into a grimace of pain as yet another contraction hit, causing Luce and Chikusa to look concerned…well as concerned as Chikusa can look that is…

"It's only been eight minutes since the last one." Chikusa said; looking at the stop watch he was given to by one of the nurses.

Right in time the doctor came in with a clipboard, looking rather bored of his job already. "I see they're starting to come more frequently Mrs. Mirch," He said obviously noticing the pained look on her face.

"No shit you asshole!" Lal shouted, digging her short nails into the skin of her husband's hand roughly to the point of it almost bleeding.

The doctor, used to this kind of treatment by women who were in labor, simply rolled his eyes and positioned himself to check how long it would be till she could start to push. "You're almost there Lal; only three more centimeters and you can push." He said. "Last time we're offering, do you want the epidural or not?"

Lal gave him the death glare, the one she usually saved only for Colonnello when she was legitimately angry with him. "Yes, I want the epidural!" She hissed loud enough for the doctor to hear.

The doctor nodded and went to find a nurse who would set it up since he had other things to do.

"It's really good to not be the person receiving that glare kora…" Colonnello said to Luce and Chikusa…and then the glare was turned to him. Quickly, to save his ass, he gave her a kiss and squeezed her hand gently, "I love you babe,"

"Don't 'babe' me you bastard it's your fault I'm in this situation!" She hissed before sighing in relief and leaning down in the bed as the contraction ended.

Colonnello looked at Chikusa with a silent question, asking if she's been like that this the whole time, to which Chikusa nodded and re-set the stop watch.

* * *

It was hours later when the others knew when she actually started to push when Chikusa and Luce came into the waiting room because during the actual labor only the father is allowed in the delivery room with the mother. By that time only the people who they lived with, Basil, and Calder were the only ones still there. Alaude was around the hospital somewhere pretending like he didn't care about this whole situation.

At that time it was around midnight so Lal had been in labor for about twelve hours now. Everyone was going to use this against the two babies for a long time to come. They couldn't blame Lal since she had no control of how long she was in labor.

Reborn smirked; he was waiting for this time to come. He picked his phone off the coffee table and pulled up his music gallery.

"I don't like that look on his face, Luce stop him!" Fon said, noticing the look on his friends face.

Reborn simply laughed at his friends and pressed something. Then the sound of 'I'll Make a Man out of you' started to play and his laughter grew. "I've been waiting for the chance to do this to Mirch for years now." He smirked.

"You aren't!" Viper gasped when she figured out what he was going to do.

"She's going to kill you when she can walk again," Calder said in a quite serious tone. "You did that to mom as well when she had Elizabeth and she was pretty pissed then." He added.

"That's why I have to do this," Reborn stated as he strode off to the room Lal was in.

When at last Reborn made his way to the room she was currently in Reborn squatted down so that he was at the bottom of the door, turned the volume up the loudest it could be, and then slid into the room that was already filled with screams of pain…

Colonnello looked down at the sudden sound of music, it was Reborn's phone. He knew because it was in a yellow case and he was the only one who would have Mulan on his phone.

"I'm going to kill him," Lal growled when she heard it as well. She didn't have to look at the phone to know it was Reborn's doing. He was the only one proud enough to have children's songs on his phone…

"Don't worry; I'll do that for you later kora." Colonnello said, kissing her sweat covered forehead lightly

* * *

"We're going on thirteen hours, still no babies." Reborn groaned. He was at this point lying on the floor of the waiting room with a sleeping Aria on his chest. "Someone get the baby off of my chest!" He shouted, feeling too lazy to stand up and give her to someone else.

Luce sighed, "Reborn she's having twins it's going to take a while." She said, picking up her daughter and holding her close to her chest.

"I'm so going to enjoy watching my little sister taking care of twins." Calder said, picking up his phone and replying to a message he had gotten from Elizabeth. "Lizzie's at the airport, about to grab a taxi and get here as soon as possible." He said with a yawn.

"Got here via Vongola?" Bel questioned.

"Obviously, or she wouldn't be here till tomorrow." Verde said.

"She brought her daughter and her husband, can't wait to meet them." Calder said blandly. In all honesty all he really wanted was to meet his niece and see his baby sister. He could care less about the husband.

"Don't pretend; you're just like Lal, she loves Lexi but really hates the husband which means you'll hate him…none of us really like him…" Fon said with a frown.

It was at that moment that Fran's stomach grumbled so loudly that everyone turned to look at him.

"What, I'm hungry. Can you really blame me? We haven't left this area for twelve hours!" Fran pouted.

"Ushishishi come along children, Viper and I will take you all to the cafeteria." He said, ready for an excuse to leave the area.

The children and a few of the adults stood up quickly so that they could get food as well.

"I want some curly fries, and some shit to drink!" Calder called out tiredly, referencing something that happened to him and Angel when they were office aids.

The others laughed, for at one point they had all heard that joke from Daemon. It sometimes pays off being in the office all the time in high school.

"Lal would have loved that one, if only she wasn't in labor." Reborn said with a chuckle as most of the people left for food.

* * *

"Just one more push and you'll have one out of two babies!" The doctor said in a cheerful way that annoyed Lal.

"I have been pushing for an hour, if these brats don't come out of me now I swear to god you are getting castrated and even then we are never, _ever_, having sex again." Lal hissed her head turned to the side Colonnello was on. There was sweat covering her forehead and to be honest she wished she wasn't having twins because she was tired enough with just pushing out one of them.

Colonnello smiled the best he could with his hand nearly being broken by his weirdly strong wife. She was strong to begin with, the added pregnancy pain just made it worse…"Don't worry sweetie, just another push and we'll have one of them kora." He smiled like the idiot he was and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked, to which he got a hesitant nod. "Alright now push."

And so she did, and as the result they were rewarded with a dead silence…and then a cry that could only belong to a baby.

"The first one is a boy…would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked turning to look at Colonnello.

At the mention of cutting the umbilical cord of his first biological child Colonnello looked at Lal hopefully, as if to ask if she would mind him going for a few minutes.

"Just go and do it, and then you can go do it for the girl as well." Lal said with a small smile before she was told that she had to push yet another time.

In a hurry Colonnello quickly cut the cord, tried to ignore the fact that it felt like he was cutting into a sponge, and hurried back to his wife like a good slave…I mean husband…

It took only one more minute for there to be yet another cry to be heard throughout the hospital room, and soon Colonnello was asked to cut the other cord to which he did proudly.

"Do you want to hold them Mrs. Mirch?" The doctor asked when the twins were all cleaned up, weighed, and measured.

Lal looked at him blankly, "No shit; I didn't spend twelve hours pushing them out of me for nothing. Give me my damn children already." She yawned and held her arms out wide for them.

The people in the room chuckled and handed the two babies over to the new mother, who really couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the two tiny people who looked like mirrors of her and Colonnello, both with his eyes since babies are always born with blue or grey eyes.

"Why are they so tiny?" Lal asked Colonnello, who laughed.

"Babies are born tiny Lal, kora." Colonnello said, going against the words of the doctor and climbing in the bed with his wife and two new born children. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead once more.

Lal smiled and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the 'cute' gurgling noises that Vanada and Natalia were making. "You want to hold one of them? My arms are getting tired of holding both of them."

Vanada Michelangelo Mirch was older than his twin by a minute, born at one thirty four AM on April 16, 2013. He was seven pounds with thin, but noticeable, blonde hairs and bright blue eyes like his father.

Natalia Mariella Mirch was of course the younger of the twins weighing only a pound less than her brother, born at one thirty-five AM on April 16, 2013. She had little thin blue hairs like her mother and dark grey eyes.

He nodded and took the girl from Lal gently. "Awe…she's so cute…and definitely isn't going to date till she is thirty-nine kora." He said quite seriously.

Lal turned and gave him this look, "You have wanted this day to happen since we were in grade school and all you can say is that she can't date till she's thirty-nine…? Seriously Colonnello…?"

Colonnello simply shrugged and held his baby girl close to him. "I'll brag to Reborn about my daughter being cuter later." He said.

The tired woman simply chuckled. "Go and show them off. I'm going to go to sleep and I don't want any of them in here…I don't trust any of them in the same room as me while I'm sleeping." She handed him Vanada and turned on her side.

"Fine, I will be back in a while kora." Colonnello said, kissing her on the nose before leaving.

* * *

Surprisingly it was Reborn who was the first to walk over to Colonnello when he came in the waiting room. He took Vanada right out of his father's arms and looked at him. "Well," He said, "He has your eyes and your hair."

"The girl has grey eyes kora and Lal's hair." Colonnello said as his other child was taken out of his arms by Calder.

"Which is older?" Viper asked as she peaked over Calder's shoulder to look at Natalia.

Colonnello yawned, "Vanada is older by a minute kora, and he weighs a pound more than she does oddly enough."

"Can we go in and see Lal?" Luce asked.

"No, she's sleeping kora, and she wanted me to make sure no one wakes her up!" Colonnello said, "You all know how she is about her sleep."

"Thy wants to see the babies," Basil said, sitting on a chair in a pathetic excuse to be able to see the babies.

Reborn smirked and sat down in the chair besides Basil so that he could see Vanada. "You want to hold him?" He asked.

Basil nodded and held his arms out for the baby boy. Reborn fixed his arms so that he was holding him correctly and then took Natalia from her uncle.

"Chikusa, come hold your baby sister." Reborn said as he looked around the waiting room for the quiet boy.

Chikusa was playing with his yoyo's the whole time, not really paying attention to what was going on. All he knew is that his 'mother' was sleeping and didn't want to be bothered. "Hmm," He asked when Reborn stood over him carrying a little pink blanket.

"Hold your little sister, she's rather adorable." Oregano giggled.

Chikusa sighed and put up his yoyo's since he knew he would never be allowed to hold one of the babies while he had them out. He then held out his arms for the newborn and Oregano helped him support her head.

Natalia giggled up at her brother and waved her two tiny arms out at him.

"What is she doing byon?" Ken asked as he and Mukuro leaned behind Chikusa's chair to see the baby.

Chikusa shrugged and held a finger out to see if she would grip onto it like Aria did when she was born…in return Natalia did grab it…and then she put it in her mouth…

"Gross," Chikusa said as he tried to pry his finger out of the infant's mouth. "Dad; the girl won't let go of my finger!" He called out.

Colonnello chuckled and gently took the little girl away from him, "Natty; don't do that. You're big brother isn't a fan of getting dirty kora." He said when the girl started to whimper slightly at being taken away.

"She might be hungry," Verde piped in. He was being forced to hold Vanada and he was starting to get fussy as well.

"Good luck waking Lal up, she'll probably kill you." Fon said, gently taking Vanada from Verde. "I'll go with you in case you need protection,"

And so the two men went to go poke the angry woman awake.

* * *

**Not that good at some of it, but you know I tried :)**

**Sorry again it took so long to update, I had a lot of things to do. But I'm on spring break, so while I'm not re-doing my bedroom or with my friends I promise I will be writing this!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Currently obsessed with Soul Eater again, but you know how I am. I will always truly love Reborn the best **

**And I really do apologize for taking forever to update, I had a lot of things to do and I suddenly got a lot of homework…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Elizabeth was in a hurry the instant she got to Italy, she didn't wait for her husband or her daughter to get off of the jet she simply ran straight to the cab that would take them to her sister, and her new little niece and nephew and waited, definitely impatiently, for her family to get in the cab as well.

"Calm down Liz, they aren't going anywhere for a while." Her husband tried to sooth…he soon found himself getting hit in the stomach rather roughly by his ex-mafia wife. He knew everything about the mafia and to be honest he was surprised that he was allowing his daughter to go to a private school for Mafioso like his wife and her family had gone.

"Shut up right now; I may never get to gush over two babies at the same time again…especially if they're Lal's children!" Elizabeth ranted as she made the driver as fast as he could without getting pulled over...sadly the family got stuck in the horrible traffic that is Italy.

* * *

When the family of three got to the hospital they raced to the room that Lal was in, didn't even knock, and saw that Lal was asleep still and that Colonnello was also sleeping on a couch that was part of the window sill, their hands in midair laced together.

Elizabeth almost felt bad about waking the two up…almost…

"Wake up Lollipop, Nello; I want to see my niece and nephew!" Elizabeth shouted loud enough to wake up even Viper when she was really, really tired.

On instinct the two soldiers woke up and bolted up quickly, both turning to the sound of their intruder.

The look on Lal's face was priceless, she looked like she was about to murder her only sister if she wasn't forced to stay in bed by Colonnello.

"Elizabeth; what the hell are you doing here at six in the god damn morning?" Lal hissed when she saw the clock.

"I wanted to see the babies; where are they?" She asked with a cute pout as she looked around the room; it was only the two of them sleeping in the medium sized hospital room.

"In the nursery; I had to wake up three hours ago to feed them though and trust me breast feeding twins is _not_ a fun thing to do!" Lal shouted as Colonnello tried to calm her down from throwing random things at her little sister.

"Elizabeth, waking her up this early probably wasn't a wise thing to do." Johan said to his wildly laughing wife.

Elizabeth pouted, "Well we would have been here sooner but we were stuck in traffic for God only knows how long…"

"She went to sleep at one, nearly two, and then had to wake up at three kora! This is the most sleep she's gotten in a while kora, the only time any of us have dared to wake her up is when the babies needed her." Colonnello said, moving off the couch and onto the hospital bed to hopefully calm her down more efficiently.

Lal regained her normal attitude and pushed her husband out of the bed, "Go and see if you can bring them in here." She said turning on the lamp next to her bed to provide more light in the bedroom.

Colonnello nodded, waved to his in-laws and then slipped past them to go to the nursery.

Lexi sleepily crawled into her aunt's bed and curled around her, "Why didn't the babies stay in here with you?" She asked curiously as Lal put an arm around her to be more comfortable for the both of them.

"Because we didn't ask for them to stay in the room…but they'll stay in with us tonight." Lal said. She turned to her brother in-law, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Get in here you idiot, you're going to block the way." She said in English so that he could understand what she was saying.

Johan sighed and went to sit besides his wife silently. "Another thing I never thought I would live to see; you with kids." He said.

Lal snorted, "Yes they were quite a surprise to me as well." She said. "But once you see them you'll be quite happy that my idiot husband got me pregnant…they really are adorable." She smirked.

"Are you just saying that because they're your kids?" Johan asked with a raised brow.

To that everyone in the room gave him a look, the kind of look that said 'are you serious'.

"You should know by now that I'm not the kind of person who would do that. They really are adorable." Lal said taking the glass of water from her night stand and taking a sip of it. She then reached over her niece to put the glass back.

Elizabeth's smile widened as she saw Colonnello come back into view with the two babies, "Well now we can see if they really are adorable or not." She said as she bounced up and down in her seat excitedly as the blonde came into the room.

Lal leaned over to look at the sleeping babies and frowned, "Colonnello; why the hell are they in the same bassinet?" She asked when she noticed they were in the same bed…

Colonnello chuckled nervously and looked down at the two sleeping newborns. "Apparently when they were put in different bassinets they started to cry and wouldn't stop unless they were in the same one…so they found a really big one and kept a real close eye on them until now kora." He said.

Lal simply hummed and held out her arms, "Give me one of them." She said.

"Wait, I want one of them! I don't even know their names!" Elizabeth shouted when Colonnello was picking up the little blue bundle to give to Lal.

Colonnello grinned at his little sister, who was now actually his little sister, and gave the baby boy to his mother before picking up the baby girl to give to her aunt. "Lal, would you like to tell them their names kora?" He asked while Elizabeth cooed over the new born.

"Well you see we named the boy Vanada because it means rain and both of us have the rain attribute, and we named the girl Natalia after mom." Lal said with a smirk when Elizabeth made a little noise in the back of her throat.

"You named her after Mom?" Elizabeth asked as she stared down at the little girl in her arms, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"It was Colonnello's idea…he named both of them actually." Lal said, letting Lexi take a closer look at her cousin.

"You let Colonnello name them?" Johan asked curiously with a raised brow.

Lal shrugged, "I wasn't going to name them, and I didn't even want kids till I found out I was pregnant…Colonnello just so happened to be the woman in our relationship."

"I know the feeling sis; Johan was the one who named Lexi." Elizabeth said as she continued to coo at the little pink covered girl in her arms.

Lal sighed and gave her sister a sympathetic look, "Our husbands are so girly it's sad sometimes." She said before smiling down at Vanada, who was starting to wake up from all the new sounds around him.

"But we love them very much." Elizabeth said as Natalia began to wake up as well.

Lal shrugged, "Eighty percent of the time…daddy is very stupid most of the time so if he asks you to do something that sounds stupid, don't do it." She said to Vanada, which earned her an 'angry' look from Colonnello.

"If anything you should be telling them not to listen to most of their uncle's kora." Colonnello said.

"Speaking of uncle's, how is Calder doing?" Elizabeth asked curiously, finally looking up from the cute little baby.

Lal shook her head gently, "He's doing fine…of course we're still keeping a very close eye on him and he's not allowed alone with any of the kids for a little bit but we thought it would be good for the kids to know their uncle since they know you and all." She said as she gently stroked Vanada's cheek to get him to go back to sleep. She really just didn't want to deal with a crying baby this early in the morning...

"Where is he staying?" Elizabeth continued to ask, standing up and walking over to her husband so that he could also see the little girl as well.

"Our old house…it was his idea to stay there." Lal said not looking up.

"He should be here with the others soon if you want to see him." Colonnello said.

Johan frowned and looked at the two sisters, "Who is Calder?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled gently, "Our older brother…who just got out of jail…I'm quite surprised the Vindice let him out to be honest." She said.

"Apparently Luce talked to Bermuda about it and he got out for good behavior and his counseling was done…he was also put on multiple medications…" Lal said.

"What did he do to get sent to prison?" Johan asked worriedly. He could barely stand one of his wife's siblings; he might not be able to stand the other one…

Lal smirked and looked at Elizabeth, "Should I tell him or should you?" She asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "You'll scare him too much Lal...I'll tell him." She said before shifting the baby in her arms so she could look at her husband better. "You remember how our parent's died, don't you?" She asked.

Johan nodded, "You guys were on a family camping trip and they both got shot." He said. "But what does that have to do with your brother?"

"He was the one who shot them…and then he shot Lal in the arm…"Elizabeth finished as both the babies started to cry.

A chuckle from the door caused everyone to stop fussing with the babies and turn to see who it was.

"I didn't realize I made babies cry." Calder said, leaning against the door frame.

"You don't, stories about you killing people do." Lal said as she tried to sooth Vanada back to sleep…the boy only continued to sob.

Calder rolled his eyes and looked towards Elizabeth, who was trying her best to calm the baby girl in her arms, with wide eyes. "You sure grew up Lizzy," He said before looking at Johan. "So this is the husband I've heard very little about…eh, you could do better." He said.

Elizabeth chuckled, "You're just like Lal Calder…except Lal nearly killed him when she met him so I guess this is a good thing…"

"The only reason I haven't already is because you are sitting close to him and holding a baby, but once you move he's going out the window." Calder said, walking out of the door and over to Lal. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at Lexi closely.

"Hello," Lexi said with a giggle, not afraid of the man like her father was.

Calder grinned and held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Uncle Calder, and you are?" He asked as she took his hand in her tiny one and shook it once before dropping it.

Lexi grinned, "Alexandria Rene Blacksmith," She said. "But everyone calls me Lexi for short."

"She's our little ray of crazy," Elizabeth giggled, still trying to stop Natalia's sniffles.

"Looks like I'm the only one without a spouse and kids." Calder chuckled. "Is Angel still single? I remember her to be a pretty little thing when we were teens."

"Married kora, long time ago," Colonnello said taking Natalia from her aunt and rocking her gently while making funny faces to make her giggle.

Calder cursed under his breath, "Well there goes that." He said, plopping down on a chair near Lal's bed.

Lal pat him on the knee gently, having succeeded in calming down Vanada, "That's what you get for being in prison for sixteen years big brother."

"Yeah, not sorry for calling the cops on you kora," Colonnello said.

Calder shrugged, "I may have let my anger get the best of me…I am a Mirch…it does happen often…"

"We know." Johan and Colonnello said blankly. "We married Mirch's."

* * *

"Well isn't this a strange sight," Reborn said, walking into the hospital room with the others following behind him. "The three of you in a room together,"

"Yes, yes it's touching we all know. Out of my way Reborn," Viper said as she shoved Reborn out of her way to get into the hospital room. She went over to Lal and also climbed into her hospital bed and took Vanada from her, "When do you come home?" She asked.

"I get to leave tomorrow." Lal said with a grin.

Viper nodded, "Good." She said.

"Ushishishi the Varia is going to a rock and roll concert tonight and she wanted to make sure that she was home when you get home." Bel said as he helped Lexi out of the bed.

"You guys have mosh pit seats, don't you?" Elizabeth asked the two Varia members.

"Oh hell yeah; Varia only gets mosh pit when we go to concerts." Viper said with a grin.

"I've seen the Varia's mosh pits', people end up dead in ten seconds." Luce said with a frown. "Have fun tonight, and if you come home injured I'm not fixing you up." She said.

"Perfectly fine with us," Bel said.

* * *

"Why aren't the kids with you?" Lal asked as everyone settled down and she was free of anyone on her small bed but her, "Did they not want to come?"

"They wanted to come; they were just too tired to eat breakfast so we left them with Verde for the day." Fon said as he took Natalia from Skull since she kept crying and wouldn't calm down. He cooed down at Natalia with a warm smile, making her giggle happily. "Awe she likes me."

Reborn smirked and looked down at Lal and put a hand on top of her still messed up hair. "You want to know something Lollipop?" He asked.

Lal swatted his hand away and glared at him with all of the energy she could muster up, "What Reborn?" She asked with a curious look.

"When we first met Colonnello said he was going to marry you and you said never, well he did…he said you were going to have his kids and you beat him up so bad he had to stay home from school for a week…well now here we are after you gave birth to HIS children." Reborn said, the smirk growing on his face as he spoke.

Lal stared at him with a look of fury as he continued to speak.

"Everything you denied ever happening happened…what do you have to say about that?" Reborn asked smugly.

"…I'm lucky the babies can't talk, or understand a thing that is going to happen next kora," Colonnello said quietly.

"Why?" Johan asked curiously as Lexi sat in his lap.

"In about five seconds she is going to threaten to kill him, and a lot of curse words will be involved…and then a request for tequila will be made." Calder said…and as he finished his sentence a stream of curse words came from Lal's mouth, and then after that a request for vodka.

"It's been nine months since she's been able to drink kora, she's going to ask for the first alcoholic drink she can think of…and you are on two different medications at the moment so no you cannot have vodka." Colonnello said sternly.

Lal glared and sank deep in her bed. "You suck." She said throwing the insult to her husband mostly.

"You can go right ahead and not take the pain killers that are very much needed after birth." Luce said as she bounced Vanada on her knee.

"You can all go to hell." Lal said.

Colonnello leaned down and kissed her gently, "When you are allowed to drink I will make you whatever drink you want kora." He told her.

She flicked him on the forehead gently and simply sat back, watching as her kids were passed around to everyone in the room before they were all kicked out for the day.

* * *

**Yes, I am going to end it here. No real reason to be honest. I wrote most of this pretty quickly, I just had other things I needed to do, or other stories that amused me in my documents.**

**The reason behind the Varia mosh pit? I went to a rock concert and Nikki and I kept making comments about how the Varia would be in the mosh pits. Well all the Varia except Xanxus who would simply sit in his throne instigating the fights.**

**Now I suppose I really need to stop procrastinating and do homework that is due next Wednesday…been procrastinating most of the week…damn you spring break you did this to me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I swear, because of Spring Break my sleep schedule is all messed up and I can't sleep or wake up correctly…FML**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Finally we are home at last!" Lal said happily when she and the twins got home from the hospital, "I swear your mother was annoying the crap out of me." She said to Colonnello, who was unlocking the door for them.

"Well we're home now kora so let's just go bring the babies to their room and then we can relax." Colonnello said, opening the door wide enough for Lal to easily come in carrying broth the babies in their carriers.

Lal groaned and walked into the house. "We're home." She called out, waiting for Viper to run down the stairs. She handed Colonnello Natalia and Vanada and then held her arms out for whoever tackled her first. So it was either going to be Fon, Viper, or Luce; she expected that Viper would beat them all to it.

Like she had expected Viper came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground.

"Finally, I was so bored without you!" Viper sighed as she began to cling to her friend. "Where are the demons?" She asked.

"I have them kora. And they are not demons!" Colonnello said as the other came in from hearing them yell.

"They are going to be demons, and you know it." Reborn said as Luce went over to take Lal's overnight bag into the laundry room.

"Only if they take after Lal kora," Colonnello said, setting the two carriers down gently on the ground before picking up Vanada.

Lal pried Viper off of her and went to go take Natalia out of her carrier. "We're just going to go bring them to their room." She said as the kids all entered the room from the back porch.

"Oh you guys are back…it was peaceful without you." Kyoya said as Chrome ran up to them. She wanted to see the babies very badly.

"It's about to get really loud again kid, sorry to tell you." Lal said with a smirk. She looked down when she felt a tug at her hair.

Natalia was giggling up at her mother with unfocused eyes as she tugged at a lock of her mother's blue hair, which she had inherited. Of course she wasn't tugging hard, just a slight tug that only happened because she was moving her arms around and had just happened to close her fists when she felt something soft.

"What are they wearing?" Fon asked curiously when he noticed the two were wearing the same kind of red oneises.

Colonnello smirked and held Vanada out for Fon to see. "Elizabeth got them kora." He grinned.

The oneises were red and said 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' a Doctor Seuss reference that Elizabeth found hilarious when she was younger. It was all because Lal had read it to her when she was little…

"Natalia's say's 'Thing 2'." Lal said blandly, she never thought that her kids would be wearing things like that…but they were and there was nothing she could really do about it since Luce would probably change them into something she wanted when she went to do something else.

"I want to see!" Chrome said holding her arms out for the babies. She didn't care which one she saw as long as she got to see them.

"Come with us to their room then," Lal said, gently prying her hair from Natalia's hands. She offered her a finger since she knew that babies like to cling onto people's fingers. So she did and Natalia clung on for dear life.

* * *

All the kids crowded around the nursery that they haven't been allowed in until now; and stared down at the two cribs that were close together so that they wouldn't start to cry again about being separated.

"They aren't that cute." Chikusa said as he stared down at the gurgling babies in matching outfits.

Lal had said they could stay in there with them until they started to get fussy or fall asleep, and then they had to leave.

"Kufufu Chikusa, I think they're rather adorable." Mukuro said, reaching over the light blue painted crib to poke Vanada's small stomach gently, getting an eruption of little gurgling noises.

"Is that all they do byon?" Ken asked, quickly getting bored of the two babies. "Aria was fun compared to them."

"Why are they so tiny? Aria wasn't this tiny." Fran said as he thought back to when Aria was born.

"She was pretty tiny Fran." Chrome said as Kyoya had a stare down with Natalia.

Kyoya was of course winning because little Natalia kept going in and out of sleep for a few minutes, and then she would wave her little hands out for someone to pick her up…but they weren't allowed to hold them unless an adult was in the room as well, it was a rule made by Luce when Aria was born…

"Do they do stuff," Fran asked in utter boredom from watching the two babies for what seemed like two hours straight.

"They do boring stuff that only the adults find cute." Chikusa said as he played with his yo-yo's.

"I don't get the big deal byon! All they do is lay there sleeping and giggling." Ken said loudly, disturbing the twins from their nap that they weren't really telling.

They started to cry, not the usual quiet sniffles that they have been having the last few days, full out crying…

The kids tried to calm them down, but it only took two minutes for Lal and Colonnello to get there.

"What did you brats do?" Lal asked in a growl, picking up Vanada while Colonnello picked up Natalia.

"Ken yelled, and woke them up." Chikusa said.

"I DIDN'T YELL, YOU YELLED STUPID FOUR-EYED KAPPA!" Ken shouted, causing the babies to scream even more.

"Will you idiots stop screaming? You're making it worse!" Lal said, moving to the old rocking chair. She made it so she was looking Vanada in the eyes, "Stop crying now." She said strictly.

"Lal you can't just demand them to stop crying kora." Colonnello said.

"Yes I can, now put the girl in my lap as well." Lal said.

Colonnello rolled his eyes, but did as his wife demanded and handed her the baby girl.

Lal looked at the two babies who were still making a commotion. "You two are Mirch's, we don't cry because some idiot decided to scream you got it. Now calm down and stop crying already!"

To all of their surprise the two kids did stop crying.

Lal grinned, "You see that wasn't that hard was it?" She asked to which she was expecting no answer.

"Mom…you're talking to two newborns…you realize that right…?" Chikusa asked.

"Yes I realize that…" Lal said leaning back in the rocking chair with both the babies still on her lap. "But they don't so shut up."

"You're so calm…it's scaring me Mirch," Mukuro said.

"Don't worry kora; she's still on the pain killers. She'll go back to normal when she stops taking them." Colonnello said as he ushered the kids out of the room. "It would be best if you all just go play while she puts them back to sleep." He added.

"They're already out." Lal said as she stood swiftly but carefully and held both of them close to her. "Come help me put them back in their beds." She commanded. It was harder than it looked to hold two babies who moved around a lot in their sleep, it was much harder trying to put them down in two different cribs.

Quickly Colonnello did so, moving from the doorway to take whichever kid was the closest and once actually looking at the baby he realized he had Vanada. So he put him down into the crib next to his younger sister and they all, even the kids who had yet to leave, watched as both the babies turned onto their sides so that they were facing each other.

"Awe, that is so cute!" Chrome giggled.

Lal sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Yes I suppose it is." She said with a chuckle. "Come on kids, Elizabeth is downstairs and she wants to see you lot…especially you Chikusa."

"Can I say I drowned in the ocean?" Chikusa asked.

Colonnello shook his head no, "She'll find you either way kora. Trust me, she will." He grinned as memories began to come back to him.

"Remember what you did to her first school dance date?" Lal asked, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

Chikusa looked at him curiously, "What did you do dad?" He asked.

"I borrowed Lal's car, got my shotgun, took him out to the place we usually use for camping and had a little chat with him kora." Colonnello said with a proud grin on his face.

"That isn't funny Colonnello, she really liked Anthony! He was a good kid, better than the idiot she married." Lal said, slapping him on the arm gently.

"It was my job as a big brother to threaten him kora." Colonnello said defensively as they all walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You weren't even her brother then, you were the guy having sex with her sister." Lal said, feeling quite happy that she didn't need help walking up and down stairs anymore.

"I went to the parent-teacher conferences with you kora!" Colonnello argued as they walked into the kitchen where everyone was.

"You mean you two were practically her parents?" Kyoya asked as he helped Chrome into her seat.

"We helped," Fon and Reborn said proudly.

"I say we did a good job, don't you think Johan?" Lal asked curiously before thanking Luce for the fruit smoothie that she had just handed her.

Johan sighed and looked at his wife, who was happily chatting with her brother…the same brother who had killed their parents… "Yeah, you did great…so tell me a story about when the two...I mean three…of you were growing up."

Calder grinned, "I want to tell the story of how we found out mom was pregnant with Elizabeth!" He exclaimed.

Lal groaned, Colonnello, Reborn, and Fon cheered. They loved this story.

"I've never heard this story!" Elizabeth said excitedly, bouncing in her seat happily like she did when she was younger and still lived in Italy.

Calder cleared his throat before he began his story. "It was Lal's seventh birthday party, we had it in the beginning of March since we were too busy to do something on her actual birthday, and we had just sung Happy Birthday." He stopped to laugh, and then wince slightly when Lal kicked him under the table, "Mom and dad didn't get her a birthday present, and instead they told us that mom was pregnant…" At this point the four men that had grown up with Lal were all laughing. "Lal wasn't that happy, so she ran up to them, we thought she was going to hug them, but she racked dad…then she literally _skipped_ away to get some punch…"

"You know, I think that was the final straw…I mean he hated me a lot, but then after that he really hated me." Lal said.

"Now that you mention it after that he did start treating you even worse than before." Fon said.

"A couple of weeks later he broke her arm and her leg, what does that tell you?" Reborn scoffed before picking up his espresso cup.

"She did kind of give him that huge scar on his arm though." Calder said.

Elizabeth frowned and looked back and forth from both her siblings, "That's how daddy got that scar? He told me a grizzly bear got him!"

Lal barked out laughter, the kind of laughter that made her tilt her head back. "A grizzly bear, well I've never gotten that one before!"

"Have you heard what the trainees call you?" Colonnello asked.

"I've heard 'blue haired bitch', 'demon woman ', 'Spartan ruler and Queen of the forest'." Lal said.

"You haven't heard what the males call you, have you?" Reborn asked, having heard from a rather pissed off Colonnello.

"Oh I know what they call me, I just try to ignore it…and next time you idiots play strip poker in the wreck room warn me! You know I hate walking into the room with you all half-naked." Lal said with a small blush, having gotten tired of walking in on a group of half-naked men a long time ago.

"But it's so fun kora." Colonnello pouted, stealing a kiss quickly.

"I swear you just play so that I'll see you nearly naked and feel the need to drag you to my office and have my way with you." Lal grumbled with a small blush.

Calder and Elizabeth gave her a sister a look, "How many times has that one actually worked?" They asked.

"Before you all say anything two of the three times I was pregnant and the other time I may have been a little drunk." Lal said defensively as the kids all made disgusted faces.

"You were completely sober and you know it kora!" Colonnello said rather proud of himself.

"How many times has he convinced you to have sex with him at the CEDEF?" Viper asked curiously as she sipped some water. Her throat still hurt from the concert the Varia went to the night before.

"Sadly never because people there aren't afraid to come into her office without knocking," Colonnello pouted.

"I always knew you two would be that couple." Calder said smugly.

"Tease them all you want Caldy, but they're the ones getting laid; not you." Reborn said quite smugly. "They did it so much that they got twins."

"Not true, twins are most commonly found with people around the age of twenty-five. Lal just turned twenty-six did she not?" Verde asked, speaking for the first time in quite a while.

At that Lal nodded.

"So it didn't really matter how often they had sex, twins were a great chance to begin with.

"I think I'm done talking about my little sisters sex lives…Lizzy, is Lexi going to go be a part of the family business?" Calder asked.

"What family business?" Johan asked cautiously afraid it would have to do with the mafia.

"Well most of the people in our family were teachers. Dad was an instructor in the military as well as Lal, and our mother was a teacher at the high school we went to." Elizabeth explained, "And I teach art classes at a community college when I have free time."

"We're all teachers in a way." Lal said, leaning back in her chair. "Oh god you guys have no idea how good it feels to do stuff without your stomach in the way."

"When can you start training again?" Fon asked.

Colonnello spoke for her since both his parents had drilled the information into his head, "She has to do physical therapy first kora." He said.

"Going to be a pain in my ass," Lal groaned before she stood up again. "Come with me Chikusa, you're going to bond with your siblings." She snorted.

Calder laughed at that, "Remember when mom told us we had to bond with Elizabeth?" He asked.

"She gave Elizabeth to me and told me to run." Fon said blandly.

"You did what?" Elizabeth shouted unaware that it had happened.

"I don't regret it either. I lost hours of sleep because of you!" Lal argued. She was already half way up the stairs.

Elizabeth chuckled loudly and leaned back in her seat. "I've missed this place, been years since we've been here."

"This place was one of your houses?" Johan asked curiously, at this point he was surprised he could be surprised…

"It ran in the family, I was in jail so I didn't get it, Lal was the next of kin so she got it." Calder told his brother in law. He looked at Johan and made a face, "What do you see in him Lizzy?" He asked, "Not even I would settle for him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Johan asked offended by what his brother-in-law had said.

"Calder swings for both sides, and it seems you aren't his type." Elizabeth said clutching her sides as she laughed. "Quite a surprise, ain't it?" She asked her husband as she tried not to continue laughing.

Johan took a deep breath in; this was a lot to handle in just a few days. "Yes, a very big and confusing surprise…I think I'm going to go out on the porch for some fresh air..."

"Don't fall off anything!" Reborn shouted with a chuckle.

"Please fall off something!" Calder shouted as he let Chrome up into his lap so that she could reach the cookies.

Fon looked at Elizabeth sadly, "Your husband is probably even more terrified of us than before…" He gave a weary smile, "Sorry about that little one."

"He's always been afraid of you guys, no big deal Fon," Elizabeth said with a small smile as she waved it off carelessly, "He's just getting used to Caldy,"

"I'm surprised you never tell him childhood stories," Luce said as she sipped her coffee.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh no most of our stories are far too weird for him, I'm scared to see what he would do if he found out how Lal and I lived when it was just the two of us."

Calder raised an eyebrow, "What was that like; just the two of you?" He asked as he tried to imagine it. He knew Lal was in charge of her, but he never knew much about it…

"After a month we moved in with them basically kora." Colonnello said.

"We weren't arguing or anything…the house was just way too quite with only the two of us there." Elizabeth said with a sigh, "Lal is the only one who went into mom and dad's room and that was nearly a year later."

"What about my room?" Calder asked curiously, leaning back in his chair casually.

"Chikusa really likes it," Viper said as she refilled her strawberry milk.

"Kufufu he read most of the books you had in there." Mukuro commented, "He even organized them by the year they were published and the authors." He said it proudly; as if it were the greatest thing ever that one of his best friends was able to organize the mess that was Calder Mirch's bedroom.

"So he was the one who organized my bedroom! I'm very impressed…does he know what happened to my favorite shirt, the one with the King of Spades on it?" Calder asked Mukuro curiously, he had been looking for it for some time now…

"Lal has it kora, sleeps in it on occasion." Colonnello told his brother-in-law as he reached for the bowl of fruit to put on Lal's plate. She had apparently not noticed the bowl when she was there.

The older man made a face, "So that means I'm not going to get that shirt back…?" He asked curiously.

Colonnello shook his head gravely, "I tried wearing it once and she broke my foot kora." He stated. "She really likes the shirt."

"Yeah, I'm not getting the shirt back." Calder said under his breath.

* * *

**Ugh, it's been so long since I've updated I don't even remember what I did after I updated last.**

**I went to the fair over the weekend, got a piggy back ride, threw some axes, and my friends ditched me…on the bright side I got a really cool necklace.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, I have no serious assignments at the moment and I can bring my laptop to school, I promise that my updates will be more frequent.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was two weeks after Vanada and Natalia were born when Alaude said that Lal could bring them to work with her if needed; needless to say the woman was thrilled for her first day back to work.

"Are you sure they'll be okay in the same building as Iemitsu all day?" Viper asked as she helped Lal make the kids' lunch, she was of course being paid by Luce to do it…

Luce had a small cold, which is why she wasn't looking after the twins while Lal and Colonnello were at work or making the children's lunch. She was cooped up in her and Reborn's bedroom until she was better.

"They should be fine as long as I keep them away from him." Lal said zipping closed Mukuro's lunchbox.

As a joke Reborn got Mukuro a pineapple shaped lunchbox for his birthday…needless to say it was the only lunchbox Mukuro was allowed to use…the pineapple haired boy is still mad at them for it…

"I don't see why you won't just let me bring them to the base with me today kora." Colonnello said as he helped Fon with the dishes.

Lal sighed and got out two slices of bread for Ken's lunch, "Because as much as I would love for them to shoot a gun for the first time after only two weeks of being alive, you can't feed them properly and Vanada throws whatever he can get his hands on. Do you really want to deal with that alone all day?" She gave a chastising look towards the newborn being held by Verde.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have the things needed to feed them kora," Colonnello said as he tried not to step on Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Pants.

Until just a few days ago the cat had been hiding from everyone, even Luce. They would put food in her food bowl and the next day all of it would be gone so they weren't worried. Fon said it was because she was getting used to them being in a new house and that she would get over it…well he was right…

"Do you really want to bring two newborns around loud noises without their mother? Trust me; you won't be able to calm them down without having a meltdown yourself." Reborn snorted into his espresso. "Oh, and Ada is coming home with you twerps after school today." He said to the kids.

"Sweet we get Ada for the day!" Mukuro exclaimed happily, he loved when Ada came to visit.

"Aunt Lal, Natalia keeps putting my fingers in her mouth; make her stop!" Fran cried out as he pulled his index finger out of the baby's mouth for the third time that morning.

"I've noticed she only does that when she's hungry." Verde spoke as he ate, "Lal maybe you should feed her."

Lal sighed and Fon took over for her while she went to go get the little girl, "Why don't you just cry like your brother and every other normal baby when you are hungry?" She asked curiously, kissing Natalia on the top of her head gently before going to the nursery to feed her.

Lal honestly didn't care if anyone saw her breast feeding; she was just tired of Reborn wolf whistling every time.

"I'm surprise these two don't cry as often as Aria did." Viper said as she picked up Vanada. The boy for some reason loved Viper as much as he loved when Colonnello was the one to pick him up and play with him.

"We don't know who they get that from kora." Colonnello said, finally getting tired of Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Pants trying to curl herself around his legs he picked the cat up and went to go bring her to Fran's room since she always ended up their at the end of the day.

"Don't kill my cat!" The four mist users screamed protectively.

"I'm honestly surprised that Reborn hasn't killed it yet," Fon said with a soft chuckle. "He nearly killed Lal's cat when we were little." He said.

"I didn't kill it I just let it out of the house!" Reborn argued as he didn't even try to deny it. He hated animals for the most part, but he and the Mirch's cat had this mutual hatred going on that not even he, Reborn, could describe in the least bit… "After that whatever it did should have no link to me…" He said.

"You were the one who let our cat out?" Lal hissed as she came back into the dining room dressed for work with Natalia, who was dressed in a flowery yellow dress that was given to her by her grandmother when they left the hospital. "Mom was upset for months!" She said with a sigh as she put Natalia in the double stroller. She walked up to Viper and held her arms out for Vanada, who gladly went to his mommy.

"I know," Reborn said as he stood to put his cup in the sink as well as his plates. Reborn was like the others dressed in what he had slept in the night before; a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them and a faded orange shirt that had been given to him by Fon when they were sixteen.

"Bastard," Lal said under her breath, kicking him lightly as she passed on the way to the stairs to dress Vanada.

Luckily she met Colonnello when she reached the stairs and he took the boy right up and said he would get him dressed. Sighing in relief she went to go make herself a third cup of coffee to keep her up better.

* * *

Once everyone was ready to do whatever it was that they had to do that day they were out the door, ready to take over the world…literally for some…

Colonnello drove the kids to school, Lal and the twins to the CEDEF, and then went to the base himself…not before making sure that Iemitsu knew how to behave with the kids seeing as he's never around his own child.

"I'm surprised that Colonnello allowed you to bring the twins here with you." Alaude said as he hesitantly looked down at the gurgling babies.

Lal snorted and looked down at them herself, "The only reason he hasn't brought them with him is because he can't take care of certain things by himself."

"Can I hold one of them?" Oregano asked hopefully, she never really got a chance to hold them while Lal was in the hospital.

Making a face Lal went to the front of the stroller to see if they were awake or not, they had all learned the hard way that they did not like being held whilst still asleep, thankfully Vanada was staring up at her with big pale pink eyes that he had inherited from her side of the family. Natalia's eyes had turned blue, the same blue as her father's to be exact.

"You can hold Vanada, he's awake enough." Lal said as she gently picked him up. She made sure to hold him away from her hair so that he didn't cling onto it like he does with Viper. "Keep him away from your hair, he will pull it out…I gave you warning…"

Alaude cleared his throat, "Please do remember that you all still have work to do." He said just a little cranky.

"How about I just go make you some coffee…" Lal said with a chuckle. She made sure Natalia was still asleep before going to get the drink.

Alaude grumbled under his breath and knelt to look better at the sleeping baby more closely. She had her mother's hair but he couldn't tell about the eyes at the moment since neither of them slept with their eyes open like their father. "I wonder how they will act when they are older." He said wistfully.

"Want to hear Reborn's theory?" Lal asked from behind him carrying two cups, one filled with mangos and the other filled with Alaude's coffee.

Alaude stood, straightened himself up, took the cup, and grunted as a sign to say he was listening.

"He thinks Natalia will act like Colonnello and that Vanada will act like me." Lal mused as she popped one of the mangos into her mouth.

She wasn't all that worried about the babies being in the CEDEF for she knew that they all feared her in their own way so they wouldn't do something stupid.

"That seems like an interesting theory." Iemitsu said as he too peaked down at the still sleeping infant.

"Too bad we can't really tell now." Turmeric added, walking over to the group with a now sleeping Vanada. "He fell asleep so we thought it would be best to give him back to you." He gave a short chuckle as he remembered the days where he would watch over her little sister while she was working here in high school. It seemed really weird to him for some strange reason.

"Oh, just give him here." Lal said as she put her mangos down to take the boy.

"You're very calm for a new mother Lal." Oregano said what they had all been thinking the whole time. "Especially for someone who just had twins…"

Lal simply shrugged as she rocked the newborn, "I don't like panicking over little things…they don't cry that much at night…plus Colonnello gets up fifty percent of the time and actually does something other than handing them to me…the only time I actually have to get up is when he can't calm them down or they're hungry."

They all whistled lowly, not thinking that Colonnello would actually do that; but Lal never lied when it came to things like this so it was the truth.

"You got lucky Lally, most men wouldn't do that." Oregano said.

Lal grinned and cooed down at Vanada who was waking up again, "I know…I didn't even have to threaten him for the most part." She said happily.

"As cute as these two are, please do remember that you all are still at work and need to do actual work." Alaude said in a stern voice. "Lal I had Iemitsu set up bassinets for them in your office, please try to them quiet for the most part." He said.

Everyone nodded stiffly and went back to whatever it is that they were supposed to be doing.

* * *

With all the kids out of the house or over at the Varia Luce was allowed to leave her bedroom, as long as she didn't cough on anything or go into the kitchen…so she went to the mail box.

Her eyes lit up quite a bit when she saw three envelopes with their old high school logo on them. One addressed to Reborn, one addressed to Fon, and the last one addressed to Colonnello and Lal Mirch for their high school reunion.

"Oh I'm so going to get them." Luce giggled as she hid the envelopes from the four.

"Why didn't I get one…? I graduated with them as well." Verde said sounding oddly disappointed that he didn't get one.

Luce frowned and went out to see if she had forgotten anything…which she had… "Sorry Verde, I didn't grab it." She said with a smile…and then a sneeze. "I hate being sick." She whined as he made her go upstairs.

"Fon will bring you some soup in a little bit so just go lie down and take a nap." Verde called from the bottom of the stairs.

Luce simply muttered under her breath and went upstairs to her doom.

* * *

**So you all got an update! Woot! I am warning you now, I have a busy weekend ahead of me but I will try to write as much as I possibly can. I have a craft fair (Another one I know, hopefully someone my own age will hit on me instead of a 47 year old man.), my 'little sister's birthday party, and a trip to the zoo. I'm going to have so much 'fun'!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Little bit of advice, walking around the zoo in black is NOT fun. We took a group photo; my best friend's boyfriend was standing in front of me and all you could see were my roots -_-**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It wasn't often, but sometimes all the students were allowed to spend lunch together. On this certain day Ada decided that she wanted to spend some time with her little cousins.

Ada didn't tell her friends she was going to go hang out with them, they were used to her running off and doing something random, and went to the kids usual hiding place.

She found them lounging around under a tree eating and talking about god only knows what "Sup twerps." She giggled sitting down beside Ken, who put his head in her lap like a dog.

A girl with short red hair was there, clinging onto Mukuro's arm…it confused Ada momentarily…

"Mukuro who is this girl, she's ugly!" The girl said rudely, to which Ada and everyone else just ignored…

"Kufufu Ada, good to see you cousin." Mukuro said, offering her the pineapple his mother had put in his lunch that morning to fuck with him.

"Nice try kid, but we all know that the pineapple is meant for you and you alone." Ada chuckled pushing it away. "Plus I already ate." She patted her stomach gently.

"Uncle said that you would be coming home with us today." Chikusa said quietly as he played with his yoyo.

Ada nodded proudly, "That is correct; I want to meet my newest cousins. Reborn told me they were adorable." She tipped her own fedora down to cover her face and scratched behind Ken's ear just the way he liked.

"They're annoying…but they keep mother from training me for the most part." Chikusa answered.

Ada laughed, "And how is my beloved sister-in-law?" She asked bitterly….even after years of knowing Luce she didn't like her all that much.

"She's sick so the only time you will see her is if you go to her and Reborn's bedroom." Mukuro stated.

"Sweet; I'm spending the night!" Ada cheered, taking her phone out to text Re telling her she would be spending the night.

The children were silent until Ken thought of something.

"Shouldn't we tell Stark that Aunt Lal's water broke in his chair byon?" Ken asked.

"What the herbivore doesn't know won't hurt him…" Kyoya said from in a tree. He was quietly eating the lunch packed for him.

"Oh, when did you get there Kyoya," Ada asked as she looked up at him with a wide grin.

"Kyo-chan doesn't like sitting down and eating with us so he sits up there and pouts." Mukuro said teasingly. He 'pouted' and turned to Chikusa for fake condolences.

Kyoya growled and turned his cup of tea upside down to pour over Mukuro, just to find out that Mukuro had turned to mist and then re-papered next to Ken and Ada. The tea fell in the grass, now completely useless to the world.

"Tch, what the hell are you idiots doing?" Hayato asked as he, Tsuna and Takeshi came over to the group.

"Hey look its Ada!" Takeshi said happily, waving to the older girl happily.

"Kufufu good afternoon everyone, would you like some pineapple," Mukuro asked as he held out the bowl of pineapple to them.

They all rejected the pineapple saying that they were afraid to see what would happen if Viper found out. The only reason they bought pineapple was to annoy him…

"How are you guys doing…?" Ada asked the newest members of their group, hugging all of them except Hayato who would ask for a hug when it was time to go in for class to start again.

"We're fine Ada," Tsuna said smiling brightly.

"That's what I like to hear munchkins." Ada said, tapping Ken on the nose when he started to fall asleep. He drooled and she wasn't a big fan of drool all over her clothes.

* * *

There were times in the CEDEF that Alaude got a weird craving for something that they didn't have in the office and so Lal, being his assistant for the most part still, had to go out and get it for him…

Lal didn't have her car so she had to borrow Oregano's and reluctantly leave the twins in the complete care of the CEDEF until she came back.

"So what do we do with them…?" Turmeric asked as he looked down at the babies. He poked Natalia in the stomach gently, trying to see if it will make her giggle…

The two week old was _not_ amused one bit. She started to cry, which sent her big brother, by a minute mind you, into a protective fit.

Vanada spit his binky at Turmeric in an 'angry' fit that caused the others to awe.

"Lal-dono would love to have seen that." Basil cooed as he made a funny face to calm the two down.

Iemitsu snorted, "Yeah she would have loved to see her children be violent at a young age."

"She does more than you as a parent kora." Colonnello said, coming in the room that the CEDEF members were usually in. "Where is she anyway, we need to go get the kids from school." He stated as he took Vanda, who looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum in the direction of Turmeric.

"Thou had to get a snack for father!" Basil said happily.

Years ago when Basil was just a little baby Alaude had found him crying in the rain, alone, and had taken him in. When the time had come for him to start talking they all ganged up together and told Basil to call Alaude 'dad', 'daddy', or 'father'.

"How long ago did she leave kora?" He asked, getting his phone to call the kids to tell them they would be slightly late. He called Ada, who was the responsible one of the group oddly enough considering that she's Reborn's baby sister.

"Five minutes ago, she had to go get Alaude some blueberries; she should be back any minute now." Iemitsu said.

Colonnello hummed and sat down so that it wouldn't be as awkward holding the baby while on the phone with Ada, who simply told him that if he didn't hurry up she would walk to the CEDEF on her own and take his car…

It took two more minutes for Lal to get back with the blueberries that Alaude had wanted, and four more minutes to set up the car seats and actually leave the office.

* * *

"About time you guys got home; Luce has this big surprise for you all." Viper giggled when they all got home. She held her arms out for a hug from Ada, and when that was over she gave the usual glare to Mukuro while Chrome and Fran ran to greet the others. She frowned though when she heard growling…

"Colonnello brought a Military dog home with him…Ken isn't pleased…" Lal said as she held Ken by the collar of his shirt so that he didn't go off and try to 'mark' his territory.

"We had to bring Fido home kora! No one else wanted him!" Colonnello exclaimed, hugging the dog's neck.

"You named a Military dog Fido…" Ada said blankly, dropping her school bag on the couch carelessly as if it were her own house. She turned to Lal, "You got any clothes I can change into?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know where my room is. I think I left a pair of jeans on the chair thing and the shirts and stuff's in the closet." Lal called.

"So what's the surprise?" Fon asked curiously as he came in with Brunilda, who had just gotten back from a rather long mission. "You said it was for Reborn and I as well."

Viper put a finger to her lips as if to say she couldn't tell and then pointed to the babies, "Go to Luce; Brunilda and Ada will watch them." She said before turning to mist and disappearing.

"What are we supposed to ask?" Ada questioned as she came down the stairs, fixing a belt tight around her so that the jeans she was borrowing from Lal wouldn't fall since they were different sizes. It had nothing to do with weight it was a matter of height; Lal was about four inches taller and she would trip if she didn't have a belt.

"Watch the twins with me!" Brunilda said, picking up both of them the best she possibly could. She went over to the couch and sat.

"Be careful with them kora! And make sure Ken and Fido don't get into a turf war!" Colonnello said as he was dragged away by Lal and Fon.

* * *

**So, I don't like kids…they try taking over my laptop and well…yeah…my niece and nephew are crazy…adopting a ten year old…**

**Didn't think it would take this long to write, stupid school and other crap distracting me…oh hey look a book…**


End file.
